A Watchful Protector
by Dani Jones
Summary: Two children, Seraphina and Johanna, are initiated into the Volturi after it is discovered that Seraphina receives visions; the gift that Aro wants most. With the pressure of the inevitable change, these girls must adapt to their new lives. OC/AU
1. Running From a Past

**Summary: Two young children, Seraphina and Johanna, are initiated into the Volturi after it is discovered that Seraphina has visions; the gift that Aro wants most. As they grow up, the inevitable transformation, and teenage challenges loom over their heads. But their situations are not as bleak as they might seem…for a fickle fancy called 'love' will soon make its entrance…**

**A/N: Hello everybody! **

**I was hoping to get out of the realm of Twilight, but this plot hit me straight in the face during a boring session of C.E. Adult Roles and Financial Literacy. Ever since then, I've been daydreaming about it. Let me know what you think; I will continue to write whether I get reviews or not, but some feedback would be greatly appreciated. (smile)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for Seraphina; Johanna is a figment of _The Hermit Crab's _imagination and stories, namely, her __Wanted Alive: Not Dead, Just Alive__ story_, _and she has allowed me to use her in my story. This story is from my own imagination and for my entertainment, and not for any financial gain. The characters of the Volturi are property of Stephenie Meyer._**

**. . . . .**

Seraphina hitched her jacket up and around her neck as she peered around the tight street corners; looking for any sight of the _polizia_. Once she determined that the street was clear, she grabbed Johanna's small, frozen hand, and pulled her behind her as they slipped soundlessly to the next corner. Seraphina repeated the routine, peeking around the corner to check for people or _polizia_. Johanna put her hands up to her mouth, and exhaled on them loudly to try and warm up her cold fingers.

"Hush, Johanna! Do you want someone to hear you?" Seraphina whispered harshly.

"But there _is_ no one around to hear us!" Johanna said back, her voice quivering from the cold.

"But what if there is! You don't want them to take us back to mama and daddy to you?"

Johanna gasped in horror; she would do anything, even swim through an iced-over river than return to her parents.

But what little Johanna didn't know, was that their parents had been dead for just under four hours.

Seven-year-old Seraphina and five-year-old Johanna had watched their parents fight their last fight just under four hours ago. Seraphina held Johanna tightly, and covered her ears as their parents screamed obscenities and other horrible things at each other for the past two years. Fighting was not an uncommon thing in their household.

Ever since their parents had taken up alcohol and Heroin, their lives had turned into an icy slope; pushing them further and further away from any chance of happiness or a good home.

Just under four hours ago, their parents went on a drug and alcohol binge; injecting four times the lethal amount of Heroin into their veins, and falling into unconsciousness as their lives slipped away.

Seraphina and Johanna watched their parents die. Johanna didn't understand why they didn't wake up, but Seraphina knew better.

_"They'll be fine," Seraphina said. "This is our chance. The one we've been planning for a long time,"_

_ "But where will we go?" Johanna asked._

_ "I know a place," _

But the truth was that Seraphina had absolutely no idea where they were going to go. She figured anywhere must be better than home. Gathering up what little they could carry, Seraphina and Johanna slipped from their house, and ran through the frozen fields and away from their home.

What fragments of a plan that Seraphina had were quickly slipping away as night was falling. If they didn't find shelter soon, they would both freeze to death. Finding a _poliziotto_ was out of the question. If the police discovered them, surely they would be taken back home. What would happen when the police found their parents dead? What next? An orphanage? Surely, life on the streets was better than that…

These thoughts plagued Seraphina as she took one corner after the next. They snuck aimlessly around the city of Volterra, searching for any shambles of a shelter. But Seraphina knew that the wandering could not last much longer; Johanna's legs were giving out from fatigue and cold, and she was feeling the effects herself of fatigue.

"How much farther?" Johanna asked.

"Not long now," Seraphina replied kindly.

"S-Sera…I'm cold…"

"I know Jo, I am too,"

"Can we h-h-hurry?"

As they rounded the next corner, Johanna slipped and fell to the ground. Seraphina leaned down to help her up, but Johanna would not budge.

"Jo, come on, you need to get up," Seraphina practically begged.

"I c-c-can't!" Johanna sobbed.

"Please Joey, you can do it…" Seraphina yanked on Johanna's arm, but her own legs collapsed in her effort. Seraphina fell to the ground next to Johanna, landing with a _slap_.

Seraphina let out a cry of despair. She did not want to die; she didn't want Johanna to die. She was afraid that she wouldn't be able to escape her parents, even in heaven.

Or hell, whichever…

A silhouetted figure stepped around the corner in front of them, and walked towards them swiftly.

Seraphina used her arms to sit up. Her heart began to pound as the silhouette drew nearer. The figure spoke just as she began to scramble to her feet.

"No, child! Do not be afraid…"

The voice was that of a woman's, and the smoothness of it drew Seraphina's attention.

"Who-who are you?" Seraphina said through her chattering teeth.

"My name is Heidi; what are your names?"

"I'm Seraphina, and this is my sister, Johanna."

"Nice to meet you, Seraphina and Johanna," Heidi replied. "Now, what are you two doing out in this cold?"

Seraphina chose her words carefully. "We were…uh…we're…lost."

"…lost?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"No, they're not!" Johanna piped up from the ground. Her body was shaking violently as she struggled to her knees.

"Where are they?" Heidi asked.

"They're gone; not here." Seraphina threw in quickly before Johanna could respond.

Heidi crinkled her brows, thinking about the child's reply. Deciding not to question them, she leaned down to their level.

"Listen to me; I know a place where you two can go to warm up, and have a good meal."

Seraphina's heart leapt.

"Really?" she squeaked.

Heidi smiled kindly, and reached her hands towards them. "Yes, but you both have to follow me right now,"

Seraphina nodded, and grabbed her hand. Johanna was pulled onto her feet, and took Heidi's other hand.

Heidi smiled in triumph; Jane would be pleased to have her favorite meal delivered: _little children._

Heidi took them to a stone archway entrance to a hallway. Inside of the hallway was a group of twenty or thirty people, all talking excitedly to one another. Heidi released the girls' hands, and left them in the back of the group.

"Stay here," she instructed. Seraphina nodded, and took Johanna's hand. Heidi slithered in between the people to the front of the group.

"_Buonasera,_ welcome to the tour of the most historical city in all of Italy; Volterra!"

The crowd clapped politely as Heidi began speaking. Seraphina and Johanna could not hear her words, even though they struggled to hear. After a few short moments, the crowd began to move down the hallway in a mass. The crowd moved surprisingly quickly for being in such a large number. Johanna could not keep up the pace; her legs were just too tired. Seraphina dragged her patiently behind the crowd, but they were falling behind rapidly.

"Sera, wait!"

"Come on, Johanna! We'll be in a warm place soon!"

The two girls broke into a clumsy jog, running after the group. But when they turned the corner, they watched the doors of a massive elevator close, and the numbers of the indicator move downwards as the group traveled into the lower levels.

Tears welled up in Seraphina's eyes. _Well, there goes that plan…_

She closed her eyes, and turned her head away from Johanna.

"What's wrong?" Johanna asked quietly.

"…nothing. We're just going to have to find another way down." Seraphina replied quietly. "Let's go this way."

Seraphina led Johanna around the next corner, and to a door at the end of the hallway. The door was heavy, but the both of them were able to get it open. Behind the door were flights of stairs, going up and down. A smile spread across Seraphina's face as she suddenly recognized the corridor.

"Come on! I know where to go!"

The girls jogged down the stairs in rhythm with each other. They reached the bottom of the stairs quickly, and went through the door. A wave of much-needed warmth washed over them. Johanna let out a grateful sigh, and they both walked further into the room. The room was large, decorated with plush couches, paintings, flowers, and rugs. Music was playing quietly in the background.

A woman walked out from behind a shelf, and turned up the music. Seraphina stiffened as the woman wandered back behind the desk.

_I hope she didn't see us…_

Johanna jumped up onto one of the couches, and sat down, rubbing her hands together for warmth. Seraphina listened intently as a faint sound of screaming trickled through the air. Her eyes widened, and she jogged over to Johanna.

"Johanna! You wanna hear a story?" she said urgently. Johanna blinked twice in confusion.

"…yeah, okay…"

Seraphina scrambled for words. "Ah…"

Reaching out with her hand, she touched Johanna's bared hands. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the memory of a dream she'd once had. She could see the picture forming in Johanna's mind.

"Once upon a time,"

The screaming got momentarily louder, and Seraphina was thanking her lucky stars that the receptionist had turned the music up.

"There was a princess. A beautiful princess who lived in a small village with her evil stepmother,"

The screaming abruptly stopped. She paused the story, and listened carefully.

"The princess is so _beautiful_! She looks a lot like you…" Johanna commented. Johanna closed her eyes, and lost herself in the memory that Seraphina was showing her. "Is this the dream you had last night?"

"Uh, yeah, it is."

"Keep going,"

"The evil stepmother was very mean to this princess, and made her clean and cook for her and her two ugly daughters."

Johanna gasped, and grabbed the fabric on her sleeves.

"The prince, who was the handsomest prince in the entire world, invited the ugly stepsisters and the evil stepmother to the ball-"

Suddenly, the large wrought-iron door at the far end of the room burst open. Heidi stood in the doorway; her face slightly angry. Johanna cowered, dipping her head downward.

"Did I tell you two children to _stay_ _there_?" she demanded.

"Well, we got-"

"Lost? You two seem to get lost a lot." Her voice was scathing, and reminded Seraphina of the tone that their mother used to use when she was angry.

"Come here, _now_."

Seraphina grabbed Johanna's hand once more, and pulled her gently off of the couch. They walked towards Heidi with their heads down. Two men stepped out from behind Heidi in an instant. Both were tall, had an olive complexion, and dark hair. The taller of the two walked towards Seraphina as she neared him. He reached out, and grabbed her arm roughly. She let out a small cry of surprise as he dragged her towards the door. The other dark-haired one grabbed Johanna, and pulled her away from Seraphina. Seraphina's heart pounded as they neared the door.

Heidi stepped aside and let them enter. The doors opened up to a large and grand room. Johanna looked up in wonder at the vaulted ceiling and marbled floors. Her gaze then fell on three men, all of whom were sitting in three elegant thrones. The one in the middle had an inquisitive expression, the one on his left had a nasty glare, and the last one on his right wore a nonchalant look.

Seraphina bit her lip and pulled slightly against the tall man's grip. He resisted easily, and yanked her forward. The man in the middle wiped the corners of his mouth with his fingertips, and then stood up.

"Good evening, little children."

The tall man released Seraphina, and shoved her into the center of the room. The other dark-haired man released Johanna, and pushed her to the middle as well.

"Heidi?"

"Both of these girls were in my tour group, but _somehow_," She sent a glare to both of the girls as they reached for each other. "They got away." I heard them talking in the reception area, and went back to collect them. They were originally for Jane."

"I bet I can squeeze two more in…" Jane hissed, licking her lips.

Johanna shuddered visibly, wrapping her arms around Seraphina.

"We got lost," Seraphina squeaked.

"You got…lost." The man repeated. Seraphina nodded.

"The grown-ups walk too fast,"

The man nodded slowly, and walked down the marble steps slowly. "What are your names?"

"I'm Seraphina, and this is Johanna."

Johanna peeked out from her hiding place.

"Where did you come from?"

Seraphina paused, biting her lip again. "I don't know,"

The man raised his eyebrows. "You don't…know?"

The man walked down the remainder of the steps, and towards the girls. Seraphina rotated Johanna to her backside.

"Do not be alarmed; I only wish to see into your memories…"

Seraphina crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

The man reached out his hand towards Johanna. "My name is Aro; do not be afraid…"

Johanna reached out her hand slowly, and took his. Aro inhaled deeply, and let his gaze wander. Three seconds of silence passed before Aro clicked his tongue.

"You poor children, having to suffer so…" Aro began. He released Johanna's hand slowly, and reached for Seraphina's. Seraphina hesitated, but then slowly gave her hand to him. He took another inhale, and concentrated. The silence lasted for several more seconds than the previous one. Aro looked up suddenly; his eyes aflame.

"Interesting…"

"What is it, brother?" The bored one asked.

"Marcus, I cannot seem to access her thoughts…" Aro said, trailing off.

"What?" The agitated one snapped.

"Be patient, Caius. Her thoughts are like a fog; dense and unclear. My dear, do you have any special…talents?"

Seraphina looked confused. "Well…Johanna says that I'm a good storyteller…"

Aro chuckled, amused by her naïve answer. "Well then my dear," he turned quickly, and paced back to his throne. "Tell us a story."

"Tell the one that you were telling your sister outside," Marcus said.

Seraphina took a deep breath. "Well, you see, it only works if I…uh…touch you while I tell it."

Aro chuckled once more, and motioned with his hands. "Then come here, my dear Seraphina."

Seraphina did not move fast enough, because the next second, she was being pulled towards Aro by the taller of the dark-haired men.

"Be careful, Felix." Aro instructed. Felix released Seraphina, and back away. Aro reached down, and picked up Seraphina, placing her on his lap. She shifted awkwardly, and looked away from his piercing eyes.

"Look at me, my dear."

She slowly moved her eyes to his, letting out a gasp when they met.

"Do not be afraid…"

Aro grasped her hand again, massaging it with his thumb. "Please begin,"

She took a deep breath again, looking at Johanna before beginning. "The prince invited all of the girls in the whole village to come to his ball."

Aro gasped as a crystal-clear picture filled his mind; his eyes unfocused as he studied the picture.

"The princess wasn't allowed to go, because the stepmother didn't want the prince to notice her,"

Aro's eyes refocused, and flickered around, observing the picture with pure fascination.

"Go on,"

Seraphina paused. "That's all I know,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a dream I had once. I didn't get to finish it before mama woke me."

"What else do you dream, _mio cara_?"

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I know that you dream more than just stories,"

"Well, sometimes I have dreams, and then they _happen_," she said.

"Visions!" Marcus exclaimed from his throne.

"Vision indeed," Aro muttered. The room fell silent once more as Aro lost himself in thought. He broke the silence a few moments later. "Excuse me, Seraphina, but I must speak to my brothers."

Aro released Seraphina's hand, and in an instant, she scrambled off of his lap and back to Johanna. Johanna clutched Seraphina's hand as the three brothers conferred.

Thirty seconds later, Aro turned back to them. "Seraphina, would you like to live here, with me and my guard?"

"What?"

"You possess a wonderful gift; and I would have absolutely no problem with letting you live with us." Aro smiled.

"Really?" Seraphina squeaked.

"Yes,"

Seraphina smiled as relief swept through her. _A place to live…_

"Wait," she said. Aro's smile flickered. "What about Johanna?"

"She-"

"I'm not coming without her." She stated.

Aro paused, eyeing the two of them. "All right, I see no issue. Your sister may stay with us as well. Sulpicia?"

A woman stepped out from Heidi's side, and approached Aro. "Yes, _mio amore_?"

"Take these two to their new room."

"Yes, Aro."

Sulpicia leaned down slowly, and took their hands carefully. She beamed a smile, and towed them out of the throne room.

"Brother, are you sure this is wise?" Caius asked.

"She's got a power that I've wanted for a _long_ time…" Aro replied. "Now I can stop bothering Miss Cullen."

"But they're little _girls_! Humans, at that! They'll be nothing but a nuisance."

"Not to Sulpicia," Marcus interjected. Caius' head spun to him. "I can see a bond already growing between the three of them."

Aro sighed. "Sulpicia has always wanted a little girl, and now she has two. I don't believe that I can deny her the one thing she's always wanted."

"Then it's settled; the girls will stay." Marcus concluded. "Who knows? Maybe the elder will be of value to us someday…"

With that, the three leaders of the Volturi stood, and retired to their chambers after a full day.


	2. A Break in the Monotony

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except for Seraphina; Johanna is a figment of **_**The Hermit Crab's **_**imagination and stories, namely, her **__**Wanted Alive: Not Dead, Just Alive**__** story**_**, **_**and she has allowed me to use her in my story. This story is from my own imagination and for my entertainment, and not for any financial gain. The characters of the Volturi are property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

. . . . .

_Ten years later…_

"_Get him!_" Johanna shouted, swinging her Wiimote up and down viciously.

"I'm trying!" I shouted back, pressing buttons rapidly. Johanna and I had been trying for two hours to beat the Boss level of Super Smash Brothers Brawl: Tabuu. Johanna, now losing her patience, was becoming less strategic, and more aggressive.

"No, don't go for the gun, go for _him_!" she screeched at her character, Kirby.

I smirked in amusement at her current state of frustration. Video games were intense, but I could never get angry at or into them like she could. But then again, Johanna gets agitated about almost everything. Sulpicia and I used to dread the day she would start puberty for a long time before she started, because we knew that she'd turn into a raging ball of fury.

And we were right.

"Come on…come _on_!" she screamed at the television.

Tabuu delivered the Death Blow; a move that cannot be defended against or blocked no matter what you do. Both of our characters flew off of the screen, and the musical tone of defeat sounded.

"ARGH! Damn it!" Johanna yelled, throwing her Wiimote onto the ground.

"It's okay; we'll try again tomorrow. We need a break." I replied. I placed my Wiimote neatly in my lap.

"No! I wanna do it again right now; I know that we can do it…" she reached for the Wiimote, but I pushed it away from her with my foot.

"We've been trying for two hours, what makes you think that this time will be the time? Besides, the longer you try, the sloppier your efforts become."

She glared at me, and slammed her hands on the ground. "Leave it to you to be the voice of _reason_!"

I smiled. "That's what I'm here for,"

Johanna growled, and lunged at me. I was able to let out a small shriek before we collided. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and trapped me against the ground. I didn't try to fight back, but I did shift my position so that she wasn't choking me so much. Lying next to me, she tightened her grip; ruining my effort to not suffocate.

"Stop it!" I choked.

"Give it _back_!"

"You are so _irrational;_ it's right there; get it yourself!"

"All right, that's enough!" A voice came from the doorway. Johanna's arms were wrenched from my neck in a moment, and I put my hands on my throat to try and soothe the skin. I looked up, and saw Demetri holding Johanna off of the ground by her forearms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She just…then she-augh!" Johanna fumed.

"Why do I even try? Sera?"

"She got frustrated that she didn't beat the game, so she threw a fit; I just took away her controller before she hurts someone with it. Like me!" I said.

Demetri inhaled, placing Johanna back onto her feet, but still holding onto her forearms. "Johanna, you need to calm down."

Johanna closed her eyes and breathed heavily as she tried to calm down. "I'm calm…I'm calm…" she muttered.

Demetri released her arms, and took a step backwards.

"Thank you," she said grudgingly.

"You're welcome," he muttered back.

Felix swung around the door frame, and stood next to Demetri.

"Hey Felix," I said.

"Hey guys, Aro wants to see you two in the throne room for your weekly meeting." He replied.

"Ah…" I sighed in annoyance. "Okay, thanks Felix."

"Race you," Johanna said. In a moment, she turned and bolted out of the door, and down the hall.

I sighed again. "She is so competitive! And she knows that I can't beat her in a race…"

"I don't understand; your legs are _so_ much longer than hers." Felix said.

"I know, but I can't build muscle like she can. I never could."

"You'd better get started if you wanna catch her." Demetri said.

I nodded, and took off running. I could see Johanna turn the corner of the long hallway ahead of me. _There's no way I can catch her!_

I slowed my pace to a jog as my stamina left almost immediately. After a full day at school, I just don't have the energy to run, or even walk!

My feet disappeared from underneath me, and before I knew it, I was _flying_ down the hall.

"Need a lift?" Felix said into my ear. I giggled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks!"

Felix ran me around the corner, and down the next hall. We passed Johanna, and I heard a distant, 'hey!' as we left her in the dust. Felix carried me bridal-style all the way to the throne room. With one hand, he opened the large doors and zoomed inside. With an abrupt stop, he set me down gently onto the floor in the middle of the rotunda.

"Thanks again, Felix." I said, straightening my hair with my hands. My gaze wandered to my three fathers; Aro, Caius, and Marcus, all of whom were sitting in their thrones on the raised grotto. "Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, Seraphina," Aro replied, smiling brilliantly.

Though the three of them were my 'fathers', Aro was the only one that I addressed by 'father', and the only one that felt like a true father. Authoritative and stern in every way, he was also the most influential guiding force in my life. Through the natural leader that he was, I felt more loved by him and Sulpicia than by anyone else in the entire guard. Marcus was more like a grandfather to me; caring and supportive, and a _wonderful_ listener. He was always there when I came home from school upset or stressed. He is also loaded with meaningful advice and patience; two things that Johanna requires a lot of.

Caius…now he was different. He was almost like a mean older brother, except he didn't act like an older brother. Father he wasn't, but nor was he a brother…I can't explain it…he is just kind of _there_. Not that he was unkind, oh no. He was just…silent and mysterious. But I couldn't really blame him, not after he lost his wife, Athenodora.

I didn't know much about her, but I do know she died a long time ago, and that whatever happened to her has scarred him beyond repair. Aro won't tell me; Marcus said it wasn't his place. And that left me mystified and confused. I just kind of accepted that I'd never really know.

Aro paused, sweeping the room with his eyes. "Where is Johanna?"

I suppressed a giggle. "She, ah, should be here anytime."

Aro sighed impatiently. "Felix, go and get her."

"No need to, Master," Felix replied. One second went by before Demetri sped in the door with Johanna riding piggy-back.

"HEY!" Johanna shouted at Felix and I. "That's not _fair_! You have to run on your own two gangly legs!"

"You cheated too," I pointed out. Johanna rolled her eyes, and dismounted Demetri.

"Now, now, ladies…" Aro said sternly. I rolled my lips inward, and stood up straight. Johanna slouched next to me. Aro's smile returned, but a little less brilliantly. "How was school today?"

"Fine," I reported.

"Worst day of my life, as per usual," Johanna sulked.

"You said that yesterday," Aro said.

"It was, until today happened."

"Always the optimist…" I muttered. I saw the corners of Marcus' lips pull into a small smile.

"Shut it," Johanna snapped.

"Johanna," Aro said in a warning tone as he stared her down. She dropped her gaze, and sighed in annoyance. "Nothing unusual or exciting happen today?"

"I got a ninety-eight percent on my Calculus final," I said.

"Congratulations, Seraphina! I knew you could do it!" Aro complimented, smiling widely.

"Marcus is quite the tutor,"

"That he is,"

Marcus gave me a small nod as I looked at him and indicated my thanks.

"No visions lately?" Marcus asked.

"None that are important," I replied.

"You'd never know which ones _are_ important. Do you mind?" Aro stood up, and paced towards me. He held out his hand, and I took it when he got close enough. Aro took a deep breath, and unfocused. I searched for the memories of the visions I'd had the night before, and projected them into his mind; keeping my mind closed so that he could not see my thoughts of the day. He made little noises of acknowledgement, mumbling, exclaiming, or even making comments during the entire review. About an entire minute later, I released his hand, indicating that I had nothing more to show.

"Thank you for sharing, Seraphina," Aro smiled. He turned, and walked back to his throne, sitting down when he finally reached it. "If my memory holds, I believe that you have a debate tournament tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm," I replied.

Johanna gave an exasperated sigh, and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Problem, Johanna?" I asked maybe a little too smugly.

"You're _always_ going to debate meets,"

"Because I love them; you're just jealous because you're no good at them."

"No! It's just annoying…almost cliché. You're all, 'I'm going to a debate tournament, la la la', and then you come back with a shiny trophy, and you'll all, 'I won! I won!' and it's just getting old!"

I stared at her, speechless. "Are you telling me that you're sick of me _winning_?"

"I'm sick of you being a freakin' over-achiever!"

"It's not my fault-!"

"Actually yes it is! I wish you'd stop making me seem so damn worthless!"

"Language," Marcus chided.

Johanna slammed her mouth closed so fast, I heard her teeth jar against one another.

"My, my, someone seems to have had a trying day." Caius said from his throne. I looked up, a little surprised that Caius had actually spoken, and showed interest in her day.

"Don't even start," Johanna snarled.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, gee, well nothing if you can ignore the fact that my Geometry teacher _hates_ me, my earphones broke, my mediocre grades have now sunk to despicable, and my soccer coach called me a worthless pile of pig shit today. But other than that, my day was just _peachy_."

"There's no reason to be crude," I said.

"Shut up! You think you're mom, but you're not!"

I gasped as a pang of pain went through my heart. I dropped my gaze, and fell silent.

"Johanna, you may go to your training." Aro said strictly.

Without another word, Johanna spun on her heel, and ran speedily from the throne room. The large door closed with an echoing _boom_ behind her. I exhaled, and ran my hands through my hair as heat flooded my face from embarrassment.

"Don't take it personally Sera; she's just going through a lot of hormonal changes right now." Demetri said.

"If that's true, then she's been having hormonal changes from the day she was born." I replied quietly. Felix chuckled once.

"Don't worry about it sis, I still love you."

"Aw, thanks Felix."

"And now, to training!" he said jovially.

"So much for 'love'!" I shrieked back.

"Run along, Sera; be careful." Marcus said from his seat.

"Yes, Marcus," I replied. With that, I turned around, and walked out of the throne room.

. . . . .

I arrived at our 'gymnasium' a few moments later. Before I'd even opened the doors, I heard Johanna spluttering obscenities, grunting in effort, and talking to herself. I pushed open the door, and saw her trying to lift a 175 lb. dumbbell.

"_Johanna_!"

Johanna stopped pulling on the dumbbell, and collapsed onto the floor.

"What do _you_ want?" she hissed.

"What's wrong? It's not anything that you mentioned in the throne room, I know. Come on…tell me."

"No,"

"Okay," I said nonchalantly.

"_Fine_!" she groaned in frustration as she caved. I smirked in triumph. I walked over to one of the benches beside the uneven gymnastic bars, and sat down.

"What's on your mind?"

Johanna took a deep breath, and grabbed some 40 lb. weights sitting next to her. "You're just going to laugh at me,"

"Try me,"

"Rachelle stopped me in the hall, and asked me if I was going to End-of-Year Ball."

Johanna stopped speaking as if I that little sentence answered my question.

"…and?"

"And…I told her no. She knows my stance about dating and going to dances."

"And what would that be?"

"C'mon, you know!"

"No, I really don't."

"I don't like…dating. I think it's cliché and outdated. Boys are shallow and useless. The only reason we need husbands is to kill spiders and get things on the top shelf. I think it's a useless time-consuming practice that usually involves more drama than anyone needs or wants when you really could be putting that energy towards something more useful."

"Useful as in…?"

"I dunno, like online scrap-booking or something." Her voice dripped with vicious sarcasm.

"So, hypothetically, a boy asks you to Ball. Would you go?"

"Didn't we just cover this?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Okay, never mind then."

Johanna lifted the weights above her head, and bent over to touch her toes. The muscles in her arms ripped as her body went towards the floor. A small wave of jealousy flowed through me, but I subdued it quickly. I licked my lips, stood, and wandered over to the athletic storage closet, taking out a pair of hand-grips, and putting them on.

"No boy would wanna date me anyways,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the most attractive person; and I'm too hard to handle. Surely you can see that."

I laughed. "Yes, I can. That's not true; I happen to thin you're a very nice-looking young woman."

Johanna threw me a look of disdain. I let the subject drop.

Johanna specialized in weight training and strength exercises; I was more on the flexibility and endurance side. In a way, these exercises reflected our personalities: Johanna is straightforward, and forceful. I'm more logical, and calm. When someone insults Johanna, she just hits them. When someone insults me, I just wait for a week for it to die down, and then I put a snake or something of that nature in their bed. Then I laugh silently as I hear them scream.

Oh, what a sadist I have become.

I laughed about calling myself a sadist as I rubbed my hand in chalk.

"Even my name is ugly," her voice strained a little bit as she pulled back into a standing position.

"What?"

"'Johanna'; what does that mean again?"

"The Grace of God,"

"Grace of God I ain't! Johanna's the female name of 'John', right?"

"I guess,"

"It's _ugly_! But not nearly as ugly as yours."

I stretched my arms up to the ceiling as I thought about the origin of my name. 'Seraphina' is a very uncommon name; in fact, I think it was made up. Sulpicia, my mother, figured that my real mother tried to derive it from 'Seraphim', which is an angel of fire. I think our parents mixed up our names; they mean almost the exact opposite of our true selves.

"Say what you want, but it's the only remnant I have of our mother."

"Sulpicia?"

"No, our _real_ one,"

"…I don't remember her."

"I wouldn't blame you," I said, jumping up, and grabbing onto the lower of the two bars, swinging myself upwards and into the air. "You were only five when we left."

"You've told me this story before, but I always forget the details."

"One day, I'll show you again."

We both fell into silence as we went about our exercises. Felix popped his head in, and gave us some water bottles, but other than that, training was silent. I finished my gymnastic routine—one that I would never perform, but put it together for my own entertainment—and landed on the mats with a muted _slap_. I raised my arms in the air triumphantly, imagining a short moment of glory as hundreds of people applauded my hard work.

"_Thank you! Thank you…_" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes to get a clearer mental picture. My heart skipped a beat as I heard someone actually clapping. I spun around, stumbling over my feet foolishly.

Caius stood in the doorway in all of his dark glory, clapping his hands in a quick tempo. "_Brava_…" he said. I flushed, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"It still needs a lot of work…"

"Nevertheless, I much enjoyed watching you." He replied. I tightened my face muscles, trying not to smile. I turned away from him, and picked up a small towel folded neatly on the bench.

"What can I do for you, Caius?" I said as I patted my face with the fluffy towel.

"Oh no, I come not with a favor to ask. I came to wish you good luck at your tournament tomorrow."

I gaped. "…l-luck?"

Caius nodded once, keeping his face completely straight.

"Ah, well…thank you Caius. I'll remember that tomorrow." I stuttered.

Caius' lips pulled upwards into a stiff smile. "You almost don't need it; I know you'll do well. You're the most intelligent young woman I've ever had the pleasure to know."

I paused, completely shocked now. "Th-thank you."

Caius' smile turned back downwards into a steely glare. "You must be off to bed; you have an early day tomorrow."

There's the old Caius…

"Yes, sir," I said. With one swift motion, I picked up my water bottle, and swept from the room.

_Caius wishing me good luck? This is unheard of! A rarity indeed! Yet, something to be treasured, I guess…_

I continued to marvel at what had just happened until I reached my bedroom. I closed and locked my door behind me, and tossed my water bottle onto the bed. Reaching for my stereo remote, I turned on some music to preoccupy myself. I settled for some Beethoven, namely, _The Tempest_.

I was learning to play _The Tempest_ on the piano, but it was a very difficult piece to master. Marcus was a patient teacher, but his expertise on the piano was nothing compared to Caius'. Aro requested that Caius and I do a piano-violin duet, but Caius and I could never get together long enough to concentrate or put anything together. Halfway through the sessions, he'd always leave for an unexplained reason.

The music swirled around my bedroom, lifting my mood more by the second. I wandered to the bathroom, and began to wash my face and go about my bedtime routine. I'd just begun to dry my face when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said through the towel.

"It's me," I recognized the voice as Johanna's.

"What do you want?"

"I want my tank-top back; the red one."

I groaned. "Honestly? I was going to use that tomorrow."

"Tough, give it back,"

"It's in my closet hanging up."

Johanna strode over to my closet, wrenched open the doors, and shuffled through my nicely-hung clothes. She found the tank-top, grabbed it, and yanked it off of the hanger, causing several other articles of clothing to fall.

"Watch it! Pick those up!" I commanded.

"No,"

"Why do you insist on being so difficult?"

"Why do you insist on being a nag?" she combated, tossing the tank-top over her arm. "What took you so long to get back?"

"What do you mean?" I asked rudely, squeezing toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

"From the gym; I left a good twenty minutes before you did."

I began to brush, and bubbles started to trickle out of my mouth. "Really?"

"No, I'm kidding; _yes_ really!"

I ignored her quip. "I guess I just got lost in thought."

Johanna laughed mirthlessly. "What thoughts? I didn't know you had a brain."

"Just get out!"

"Look! She's rabid! Foaming at the mouth!"

"Get_…out!_"

Johanna made the sound of a yowling cat, and then rushed out of my room before I could hit her with the shoe I'd just thrown.

I spat the toothpaste into the sink, angrily and washed it away with water. I slammed my hand in frustration on the porcelain counter.

_Why is she so difficult? Doesn't she see what I've done for her?_

I tried not to put myself on a pedestal, but I couldn't put the thought out of my head that she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. Johanna was the most precious thing that I had, but sometimes, I just wanted to kill her. Or let Jane kill her; that'd be fun to watch.

But alas, Jane would never harm one of us. We're the only two children that she ever loved with her heart and soul. Aro was surprised to see Jane be so caring; I guess that's one of the reasons she took so quickly to us. Aro is important to Jane, we are important to Aro, thus, we were important to her. Sulpicia took to us immediately; and later I learned that she'd lost a little girl of her's when she was a human. She laughingly told us that we were her replacement angels; sent by her little Sophie.

Sulpicia was the mother I'd always dreamed of, and so much more. She never missed an opportunity to show us how much she loved us, tuck us in bed, or give us a hug. Sometimes I felt like she gave us more than what we deserved.

I threw on some pajamas, and wrote the occurrence of my day in my journal. Just as I put my pen down, there was yet another knock on my door.

"Yes?" I snapped.

The door opened just enough for Sulpicia to poke her head through. "Just come to say 'goodnight'."

"Sorry mother, come in."

Sulpicia smiled kindly, and entered the room. She swept over to the bed, and pulled my sheets back for me.

"Goodnight _piccolo_, I love you."

"Why do you still call me 'little'? I am anything but that now."

She dropped her eyes downwards, and then looked back at me. "No matter how much you grow up, you'll always be my little angel."

"Thanks," I muttered. She laughed quietly.

"Goodnight love,"

"Goodnight," I replied. She leaned down and kissed my forehead with her cold lips, and gave me a small squeeze before leaving the room.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closing, and I was drifting off to sleep. My thoughts ended, but one alarming one remained; a perfect picture of Caius' face, and the scene that had occurred tonight.

_That was oddly out-of-character. But who knows? Maybe he's finally resurfacing from his depression_.

I dismissed the thought as well as I could, and I finally fell asleep.

. . . . .

**A/N: The interaction between Johanna and Seraphina in the gymnasium was based on an argument that my sister and I had tonight; our fights make great story material! Haha…**


	3. A Surprise for Johanna

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**I hope you're all enjoying this story, for I enjoy writing it! There's not much to say here…yeah.**

**I **_**hate**_** begging for reviews, so I'll state it nicely; reviews are appreciated! *smiles brightly***

. . . . .

I'd just fallen asleep when the first vision hit.

My nights were pretty repetitive; and I was used to the cycle by now after having visions for as long as I could remember.

My visions were noticeably different from my dreams. Dreams were like any other dream that any other person would have; clear picture with a realistic feel. Visions were like watching a cliché flashback from an older movie. Like looking through fogged glass, I often that I felt I was watching the vision through a kaleidoscope of some sort. My visions carried a wide variety of things; most of the time they were premonitions of the future, and other times, they were memories or experiences that Johanna or I had. They weren't very frequent, but they were my favorite.

This picture that I was watching was definitely a vision…

_I was sitting in the auditorium of Volterra Academy; waiting for the Tournament Host to walk onto the stage and announce the winners of the tournament. My Debate coach, Ms. Hyde, was especially hopeful that we would win this tournament, because her brother—who was incidentally her archrival—and his team were competing in the same events. She paced around the front of the stage, clutching her clipboard like always, and giving us all pep talks even though the rounds were over._

_ I was a few rows from the front, sitting next to the aisle, waiting patiently for the results to be tallied and announced. I was playing with my fingers in my lap, which is a sure sign of being nervous._

_ The Tournament Host strode onto the stage, and tapped the microphone with his fingers; testing its volume before speaking into it._

_ He announced the winners quickly; shooting off names, numbers, and events faster than I could catch. The visions sped up like it was being fast-forwarded, and then slowed down again as he began to announce my event._

_ He announced fifth place, then fourth, third, second, and finally…_

_ "First place goes to…code number CX 115: Seraphina Volturi!"_

_ I stood up slowly, and made my way to the front of the stage somberly._

But then the vision switched over abruptly, like changing the channel on a television.

_Johanna was walking up and down the hallway with her small group of friends that she always hung out with. They were motioning wildly with their hands as they talked about who-knows-what. Johanna's friends waved goodbye; continuing to walk down the hall as she stopped at her locker and inputted the combination. She pushed the knob upwards, and the door swung open._

_ Suddenly, her face contorted into an emotion I couldn't identify…horror? Surprise? Shock?_

The vision began to go out of focus, and eventually faded away altogether. The picture that was foggy turned suddenly clear as a normal dream replaced the vision…

. . . . .

"Rise and shine!" A cheerful voice said through my dream. I felt my unconscious mind slipping away, and with it, the dream. "Come on now, it's a new day, and you've got a tournament today!"

I opened my eyes as the rest of the dream slid away, and saw my mother, Sulpicia, opening my large cabinet propped next to the door to the bathroom, and shuffling through the clothes quickly.

I moaned, and rubbed my face with my palms. "Morning," I said groggily.

"Good morning; I trust you slept well?" she asked, still going through the hangers.

"Not as well as some nights, but not as badly as others either." _We'll just play it safe…_

"No significant visions or anything?"

I thought through the events of the night. "Nope,"

"Then you'd better get out of that bed, and get ready!" she said happily. I pulled the thick quilts of my bed back, and slid my feet out and onto the floor. Sulpicia took a pair of black slacks out of the closet, and laid them neatly on my bedspread. She then turned back to the closet, and took out a black cap-sleeved shirt and lacy-white tank-top, laying them on top of the slacks.

"Is Johanna up yet?" I asked.

"No!" Sulpicia answered, spinning around in alarm. "And if she doesn't get up in the next ten minutes, she'll be late _again_, and that's an automatic failure in citizenship."

"You'd better-" I started, but before I could finish my sentence, Sulpicia had darted out of the room and closed my door. I closed my mouth quickly, grabbed the clothes that she'd laid out, and headed into the bathroom.

. . . . .

"Well, look at who decided to get up," I commented sarcastically, sipping my daily cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, yeah," Johanna sneered as she stumbled into the kitchen, wearing an _outrageous_ outfit, (consisting of brightly colored tights under fishnet stockings, and a black and white striped hoodie) and staggered over to the fridge.

"Honestly; you've got to _stop_ staying up late on the computer. Your body can't handle it." I said.

Johanna made a mocking face, and restated my comment in a whiny voice. "Give it a _rest_, mom. I can do what I want." She said, dropping the whiny tone.

I chuckled; shrugging off her expected disrespectful attitude. "You have so much to learn."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not _perfect_, and _all-knowing_ like you, Confucius!" she screeched, opening the fridge, and grabbing a lime Gatorade from the top shelf, slamming the door closed when her arm cleared it.

"It's first thing in the morning, and you two are already at it?" Demetri said in awe from the doorway. Demetri and Felix strode casually into the room; both of them grinning. Felix was holding both of our schoolbags in one of his hands; holding them at arms' level to keep them from dragging on the floor.

"Hey Demetri," Johanna said, not looking at him, and taking a swig from her Gatorade bottle.

"What about me?" Felix pouted.

"Good morning, Felix," I said happily. Felix beamed, and walked over to the stool I was sitting on to give me a one-armed hug. He pulled away, and slung my bag over the back of my chair.

Demetri wrinkled his nose as Johanna gulped down her Gatorade. "Yeah, _that's _healthy," he said cynically, "honestly, that's _disgusting_, Johanna."

Johanna rolled her eyes, and continued to gulp down the sugary 'energy' drink.

As disguised as it seemed, Demetri and Johanna actually had a very deep and respectful relationship. From the first day that she was here, they bonded. I remember that he was the first member of the Volturi who took initiative, and helped her when she got lost in the fortress. He also helped her a lot with her schooling when she was little. She always had a problem with grasping certain concepts, especially pronunciation of the letter 'R'. She could never say them; and it was the cutest thing…Demetri was like her best friend; always willing to play with her, and help her when she got into a spot of trouble.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at a vision of a past memory that sprang to my mind.

_Johanna sprinted through the corridor, clutching one of her little fingers in her other hand._

_ "DEMETWI! DEMETWI!" she cried in her high-pitched voice. Marcus emerged in alarm from the hallway, outstretching his arms, ready to catch her, pick her up, and aid her in any way needed. Instead of running to Marcus, she bee-lined right past him; still screaming for Demetri. _

_ "DEMETWI!" her shrill voice echoed through the stone hallways of the Fortezza di Volterra._

_ Demetri walked out from a nearby room, running towards her in panic._

_ "Johanna! What's wrong?" _

_ Johanna sniffled loudly, holding her pointer finger up to him. "I cut my fingewr…" she squeaked, crying quietly. Demetri stiffened as the smell of her sweet blood reached his nostrils. He rolled his lips together, concentrating on controlling himself…_

_ "Will you help me?" Johanna asked. Demetri leaned down, and picked her up tenderly; holding her gingerly as if she would suddenly break. He ran her to Aro's study—the closest room at the time—and sat her on his desk._

_ "Hold on a moment, okay?" he said, looking into her green eyes. He whisked over to the tall, cedar cabinet that no one in the Volturi—except for Aro—ever touched, took out the small first-aid kit that had been placed there recently, and removed a small Band-Aid with Neosporin. _

_ Johanna writhed on the desk, trying to jump off. "No! No!" she cried. "No stuff!"_

_ Demetri looked confused. "…stuff?"_

_ Johanna pointed at the tube of Neosporin he was holding. "Stuff!"_

_ Demetri looked down at the tube. "Johanna, this is medicine…it helps you…now hold still so I can put it on."_

_ "NO!" Johanna squealed. "It hurts!"_

_ Demetri grabbed her arm to keep her from jumping off of Aro's desk. "Hold still! I won't hurt you, I promise."_

_ Johanna stopped moving, and stared at Demetri intently while he removed the Band-Aid from its packaging, and applied Neosporin to it. He then put the bandage on Johanna's finger, and sealed it with a short kiss._

_ "There, all better." _

_ Johanna looked at the Band-Aid skeptically; bending her finger a few times to test his work. She seemed satisfied, because she smiled, and jumped off of Aro's desk. _

_ "Thanks, Demetwi!" With that, she leaned up onto her tiptoes and hugged his legs around the knees. She released him a few moments later, and then darted back to the courtyard to play…_

I smiled again, chuckling aloud at the puzzlement on Marcus' face when Johanna ran right past him.

"What?" Johanna snapped; irritated.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to subdue my smile.

"It had better be…" she growled.

I merely scoffed. I finished off my mug with one last gulp, checked the time, noted that it was time to depart, grabbed my bag, and began to walk towards the garage. "You'd better drink as you walk; I'm leaving."

Johanna made a mimicking sound again, but followed in my tracks. Felix rushed over silently, and put Johanna's bag onto her shoulder. As soon as it was on, he stopped, and watched us as we walked away from the kitchen.

"Bye! Be safe! Learn something!" Felix called from behind us. I laughed at his condescending comment, and continued to the garage. Demetri followed several feet behind Johanna; watching us closely as if something would happen on the way to the garage that would be life-threatening.

Demetri sped ahead of us, and opened the door to the garage. With a fluid motion of his arm, he pressed the button that opens the garage. Light slowly flooded the room as the door rose up to the ceiling; opening a gorgeous view to the Italian countryside. Demetri shuffled backwards into the doorway to avoid the sunlight as Johanna and I stepped around him, and walked towards my car.

For my sixteenth birthday, Aro gave permission for Felix, Demetri, and Sulpicia to give me the newest Bugatti model; the Veyron. Painted a crimson red, its glossy paint was just as bright and shiny as the day it was given to me. The sun shone brightly onto the gloss, filling the garage with a beautiful glow.

I took the keys off of the pegboard hanging next to the light switch, and clicked the 'unlock' key. The car chirped twice as I heard the locks pop upwards. Johanna sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.

Marcus and Sulpicia taught me how to drive, and even from the beginning, Marcus knew that I would be a good driver. I had everything that was required of a good driver: a sense of caution, yet decisive; patience, yet a will to be done. He was so proud of me when I passed my drivers' test with one-hundred percent. I'll never forget his smile…

Johanna didn't have a car…_yet_. But there was a good reason: she wasn't a good driver; at all. In Italy, teens can get their permits at fifteen, and practice for a year before getting their license; but they have to drive with an adult for that first year. I remember one vision that I had the night after her first day driving…

_Marcus' face twisted into one of fear as Johanna wove aggressively in and out of traffic. A horn sounded behind her._

_ "Get over it, dumb-ass!" she growled, pressing on the accelerator._

_ "Now, now, Johanna; be patient and cautious-!" Marcus chided. Johanna rolled her eyes and ignored him._

_ "You have nothing to worry about; you're basically indestructible!"_

_ "It's not _me _I'm worried about!"_

Needless to say, Johanna hasn't driven since then…

I opened the door to my car, and set my bag down gently at my feet. I lifted my arm gracefully into the air to keep myself balanced, and lowered myself into the car. Halfway into the car, I felt a cold hand grab my outstretched hand. My head spun to see—to my surprise—Caius holding my hand gently, and lowering me into my vehicle.

"Be careful Seraphina; and good luck at your tournament today." He said evenly.

I stuttered for words as I settled into the drivers' seat. "Ah…th-thanks, Caius…" I smiled weakly, and turned my attention to fumbling with my keys to get them into the ignition. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that he'd disappeared.

Aro or Marcus always saw us off in the mornings, but never _Caius_…

Hmm…

I finally got my key in the ignition, and turned the engine over. The entire car purred gently as raw power flooded into it.

I wiped my hands on my slacks, relieving myself of the wave of sweat I'd gotten when Caius touched my hand. I felt tingles where his icy skin had contacted my warm flesh. Little chills ran down my arm and into my shoulder as I sat there, staring at my hand.

"Are we gonna _go_ or what?" Johanna asked briskly.

Startled back into reality, I spun my head around, getting back down to earth. I put my hand on my shift, and locked it into reverse. As I exited the garage backwards, I saw Caius and Demetri standing in the doorframe, watching us both with identical expressions.

I swallowed, turned my car around hastily (yet accurately), and drove away from Caius' gentler-than-normal scowl.

**. . . . .**

School went by as usual; slowly.

I hung by my locker idly, staring at the small mirror attached to the door, and mentally picking at my facial features. I had about five minutes to kill before the bus arrived to take the Debate team to the tournament at a nearby school. Students passed by the wide halls of Volterra's Academy, chattering to each other, talking on cellular phones, or listening to their portable music devices.

I watched them pass by in the mirror's reflection; passively identifying students I knew from my classes. None of them said 'hi' to me, but of course, I'd never expect them to. I don't have any friends here.

Not to sound melodramatic, but it was true. In order to obey Aro's wishes, and not have to sever any ties after my inevitable change, I came to the conclusion that I could not make friends. I convinced myself that this sacrifice would pay off later. I was the girl that the other kids made fun of; the one that never dated, or spoke out of turn. I was the 'odd-duck' that sat in the back row with her nose buried in a book, and scoring high on tests without even studying.

That was who I was; who I'd accepted myself to be.

Johanna, of course, disobeyed Aro's request, and had a tightly-knit group of friends that she always had surrounding her.

The halls became less crowded as the students filed into their classrooms. I grew bored of spying on people, so I closed my locker, and leaned against it tiredly.

I heard Johanna's sarcastic voice float around the corner to my left. A few moments later, she appeared, walking in the middle of a small group of her friends.

The position of her and her friends was startlingly familiar.

_My vision…_

My interest suddenly flourished as I was dying to see what surprise was hiding in her locker. Her waved goodbye to her friends, and paced towards her locker.

_Come on…go a little faster…_

She tinkered with her combination lock for a few moments before entering the three-digit code. She lifted up on the lever, but the locker remained closed as the lever jammed; indicating an incorrect combination.

She growled, kicked her locker, and tried again.

"Seraphina!" A voice called from my right. "Sera! Come on; the bus is here!"

My head spun to see my Debate coach, Ms. Hyde standing at the end of the hall with her hand outstretched. I looked back at Johanna to see if she heard Ms. Hyde calling my name. I wanted to stay _indiscreet…_I looked back in the direction of the voice, and put up my pointer finger in a 'just a moment' fashion. Ms. Hyde turned and darted out the front doors to the bus waiting patiently for the team.

Johanna tried a second time, but her locker still did not open. She physically assaulted her locker for three seconds; kicking, and hitting it several times before trying again.

"Sera, come _on_!" Ms. Hyde called again.

_Hold on!_ I wanted to yell back, but I kept my silence in order not to be detected by Johanna.

"The bus is leaving!" she pressed.

Teetering up and down on my toes in a frustrated manner, I finally decided that Johanna was going to get no where fast, and that the bus was more important at the moment. Turning on my heels, and jogged down the hall, and outside to the waiting bus.

**. . . . . **

I plopped down exhaustedly into an aisle seat of the auditorium, and exhaled. Placing my purse down at my feet, I extracted my phone, and skimmed though my opened text messages. Just as I was about to put it away, a new message arrived from Johanna.

_Guess what._ It read.

_What?_ I responded.

_Guess._

I sighed impatiently, and typed back furiously. _You got expelled from school?_

_Nope._

_You've realized the errors of your ways, and are going to grow up?_

_ …you're very funny. No._

_ I give up._ I typed; sending it eagerly, and waiting for a response. A few moments later, Johanna replied; she was always a fast 'texter'.

_I got asked to the End-of-Year Ball._

My heart fluttered half out of excitement, half out of surprise. _At last, my vision makes sense!_

I decided to 'cut out the middle man', dialed her number into my phone, and called her. She answered after the first ring.

"Well?" I trilled into the phone before she'd had a chance to greet me.

"I opened my locker, and there it was." She replied. The first thing I noticed was the lack of enthusiasm in her voice.

"…aren't you happy?" I asked.

"Do I sound 'happy'?"

"What's wrong?" I asked; genuinely puzzled.

"What's _wrong?_ Didn't we discuss this last night? I _hate_ dances! Now I get to tell this poor sap that I don't want to go!" she spat.

"Johanna! Give it a chance! You might like it; you've never even been to one."

"Because they're _stupid_,"

"How would you know?"

"I just do," she said in a monotone.

"Aren't you curious to see what they're like?" I asked.

She paused for a long time on the other line, staring a few of her sentences, but then cutting herself off and continuing to be silent. "Kinda…"

_Ah-HA!_

"Then…_go!_ Just to see what it's like." I urged.

"But…do I have to wear a _fluffy _freakin' dress?" she whined.

"We'll negotiate. Oh, just wait until mother hears!"

"NO!" she yelled into the speaker. I jumped in surprise at her change in volume.

"What? Why not?"

Johanna exhaled slowly. "I don't want her to know, okay?"

"You're expecting to just _sashay_ off to the dress store, and then to the dance, and expect them to not care where you're going?"

"No! I just-!"

"She'll love to hear that you've been-!"

The line clicked, and the connection went dead. I pulled the phone away from my ear, and stared at it.

I sighed in exasperation a few moments later; deducing wildly why she'd just hung up on me.

_Johanna is just being Johanna._

For the second time in one day, I felt my surroundings become suddenly familiar.

_Vision time!_ I said to myself. Watching the people around me, I mentally cued Ms. Hyde, who, sure enough, entered from the back of the auditorium with a clipboard in her hands, and began to pace up and down the aisles, making her way to the stage slowly.

I'd only spoke to Alice Cullen once; and she told me that her visions were subject to change depending on the decisions made by the person in her visions. I only found that to be half-true with mine. But then again; I wasn't really sure how they worked anyway. My visions usually always happened as I saw them. There have only been a handful of instances where the events changed, and even then, they were minute.

I was hoping for a much different outcome than I'd seen in my vision; I tried my best to throw the tournament. I remembered Johanna's freak-out yesterday about me always winning and I decided today was not the day to press her…

I zoned out; going through the possibilities of who could've asked Johanna to the Ball. No boys came to my mind. Come to think of it; I'm not even sure that Johanna _knows_ any boys…

The Tournament Director's voice filled the auditorium abruptly; snapping me out of my thoughts. He announced the winners of the other events before finally arriving at mine.

_Please don't place…please don't place…_

The Director announced fifth, then fourth, third, second, and at last…

_Please…!_

_"_First place goes to…code number CX 115: Seraphina Volturi!"

_Merda…_I mentally swore in Italian.

The rest of my team cheered loudly as I stood up solemnly—just as I did in my vision—and walked towards the stage to accept the sterling silver trophy perched on the table.

**. . . . .**


	4. Getting Permission

**A/N: Thank you SO much to the few that have reviewed this! And a thanks to everyone who 'favorited' it/alerted it etc. It means a lot to me that people enjoy my writing. :)**

**A reply to an anonymous reviewer named 'sienna': I do imagine Seraphina as elegantly beautiful; (As beautiful as a seventeen-year-old can get, that is.) I apologize for not going into greater detail in her appearance, and I will go into greater detail in this chapter. If you'd like, I'll paste a link onto my profile page with pictures of how I imagine the girls. **_**Va bene?**_** (Okay?) Let me know.**

Eleven o'clock struck, and night fell as the bus arrived back at the school. I gave rushed 'good-bye's to the team, and ran to my car; anxious to talk to Johanna, and go into more detail about what I'd seen.

I jumped into my car, dumped my purse, and carry bag onto the passenger seat, and started my Bugatti in one swift motion. I clicked on my bright headlights, threw the Bugatti into gear, and sped into the countryside. The lights of the city grew more and more distant in my rearview mirror as I neared the Fortezza di Volterra.

The actual fortress of Volterra was a little ways away from the elevator entrance in the main square of the city. As you exit the elevator, there's a long passageway that seems like it lasts forever…and after a little while of walking down that, you arrive at the throne room and reception area. Beyond that is about half a mile of tunnel. At the end of that tunnel is where the fortress begins.

I drove over the winding hills as fast as I could; my excitement building with every passing moment. With one final hill, I arrived at the entrance to the underground car port. I opened the garage door and stopped the car quickly; screeching to a stop before colliding with the large industrial-sized freezer. Abandoning my things, I scrambled out of the car, and ran into the fortress; straight towards Johanna's room.

I jogged down the hall at an even pace, and listened to my heels clack rhythmically on the stone floor. I turned the corner to get to Johanna's room, and slid to a stop in my tracks as she exited a door to my right, and stood down the hall in front of me.

Her face was unwelcoming and sour.

"You had a vision about this, didn't you?" she said in a statement-like fashion.

I stared at her for a moment, not sure of that to answer. I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip.

"Well, I-"

"You can cut the crap, okay? I know you did! Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled.

"I don't understand why you're so upset." I said quietly, my puzzlement not reigned in any way.

"You've just caused a lot of problems for me!" she screeched.

"Problems?" I said skeptically. "Like what?"

"Like now, I have to turn the poor sucker down, and break his stupid, little, heart! _Oh!_ And _now_, I have to tell Aro, Caius, and Marcus! Yeah! Because Felix found out, and told Aro during the day. I don't know how he found out, but I'm going to _kill_ him and his stupid informant!"

I decided now was not the time to tell her that I'd left a message for Sulpicia, but Felix probably got it instead.

"I'm sorry, that's horrible," I said, dropping my gaze.

"You should be," she growled.

"But don't you want to go? Even in the least bit?" I said intensely.

"SHH!" Johanna hissed. "Don't forget that all of the damn vampires have super-sonic hearing!" she grabbed my hand, tugged me into the room that she'd just exited, and closed the door.

"Well?" I demanded.

I couldn't figure out why I was pressing her so hard. Maybe it was because I was living vicariously through her or something. Johanna had done everything that I never would: made friends, gotten into trouble, broken curfew, all of the works. Everything Aro told her not to do, she did with enthusiasm.

But even with her many experiences and friends, she still lacked the things that every girl in the world should have. Things like crushes, wants to get dressed up and go out, and a desire to be loved, and love in return.

Not that I believed in such things; but I just wanted the very best for Johanna. I wanted her to have everything that I couldn't have.

Not that living in the Volturi was 'horrible' or anything like that. I lived by all of Aro's rules, and I was rewarded for it. I was held in higher respect than Johanna, and had menial little rewards that I enjoyed immensely. Such as getting to shop in the shops of Volterra _on my own_, and not accompanied by a guard, or going for spontaneous drives in the countryside, or taking music and art lessons until late into the night.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her fingernails. "Maybe a little bit…like at the subatomic level…"

I smiled widely. "You _do_ want to go! I knew it!"

Johanna glared at me. "Shut up,"

"I knew you were a real person," I said happily. 

"Don't count on it," she replied.

"Come _on_! Every girl wants to have one night where she can dress up, and have the world revolve around her."

Johanna diverted her eyes, and bobbed her head a few times. "I guess so…"

This was _incredible_. I was watching Johanna soften like melting butter. I knew that Johanna had _feelings, _but she was always too proud to admit fault or guilt. Unless she had broken one of Aro's rules; then she was only too happy to admit to her guilt. But this was something that I'd never even seen before…she was actually telling me that she wanted to get dolled up, and go to the dance.

I don't really know what happened with Johanna. She just went hard one day, and stayed like that…

"But that doesn't eliminate the problem that I _still_ have to tell Aro!" she whined.

"I'll come with you if you like…" I offered. She pursed her lips together as she thought carefully.

"I'd…I'd really like that…" she mumbled, scuffing the toe of her high-top sneakers across the ground.

I smiled in adoration at Johanna. Even though she could be a demon sometimes, I'd always love her. I decided not to rub this in her face; I'd better enjoy this while it lasts. I'll be the nice sister...

I extended my hand and took hers. "Come on, let's go."

She let me take her hand, and pull her out of the room and back into the hallway. We walked in silence down the long and rigidly straight hallway that led to the throne room. I looked back a few times to see Johanna staring at the ground with a neutral expression. I could almost see the gears turning in her head as she thought furiously.

I couldn't stand the mystery for very long.

"What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head slowly. "This is going against everything I've ever believed in."

"What do you mean? It's just a _dance_, Johanna. It's not like you're going to get into a relationship with…ah, with…" I trailed off as I couldn't remember the name of the boy that had asked her.

"Benito," she answered for me.

I had to bite my lip to stifle my laughter, but I quickly became solemn. "Benito,"

"I know," she said quietly. "It's just…I don't know…I don't dance, and I'm afraid that I'll embarrass myself, or step on his foot, or look stupid in my dress…"

I listened to her silently, and let her vent the rest of her concerns as we walked towards the throne room.

. . . . .

After about two or three more minutes of Johanna's nervous babbling, we arrived at the throne room doors.

"…and then I'll be all stupid and dramatic like those stupid girls at school, and annoy everyone, and then everyone will hate me and then-"

"Johanna!" I interrupted her. "We're here…"

She shut her mouth, and stared at the large iron-wrought door. I had a flash of déjà vu as I remembered the very first time Johanna and I walked through these doors. We were positioned very similarly to how we were now…

I reached forward and knocked three times on the cold metal. One second later, the doors opened simultaneously from the inside. Demetri and Felix poked their heads around the doors as they opened. Johanna squeezed my hand and took a steadying breath.

I took a step forward into the dazzling marble rotunda, and tugged Johanna behind me forcefully when she didn't move with me.

Aro stood up from his throne, and walked evenly towards us.

"_Buonasera_ my dear girls!" he said happily. I smiled and nodded back respectfully. Johanna dropped her head downwards. "What brings you to me at this late hour? You should both be in bed."

"Johanna has a question for you." I reported, looking at Johanna, who had taken a sudden fascination in her fingernails.

Aro turned his head quickly, and flashed his eyes towards Johanna. He side-stepped to stand in front of Johanna; spreading a sparkling smile across his face.

"My dear Johanna, what is it you need of me?" he asked, looking at her with a cheerful expression.

Johanna scuffed the toe of her shoe again, moving her lips but not speaking. I glanced up, and saw Caius and Marcus sitting in their thrones—as per usual—and watching the both of us. Marcus smiled slightly when he caught me looking at him. I managed a smile back. Caius stared at Johanna, and flashed his eyes to me when mine rested on him.

I looked away quickly, as if being caught staring at something I shouldn't.

Aro leaned forward slowly, his face about twelve inches from Johanna's. "What is it, my dear?"

Johanna muttered something unintelligible.

_Why was she shrinking before Aro now? As she grew, she was not afraid of him, and suddenly, she's cowering like she did on the day they first met._

"Aro, last night I had a vision," I piped up. His eyes shot to look at me. "And in this vision, Johanna received…a surprise."

Aro raised one eyebrow interestedly. "A surprise?"

Johanna shot me a look that was both dependent and warning.

"Yes; she's been asked to the End-of-Year Ball."

My statement hung in mid-air like a loud object being dropped to the floor; echoing into silence. Aro froze in his position, lowering his eyebrow slowly. Johanna watched his face carefully for his reaction.

Caius inclined his head slowly, looking down his nose at Johanna.

"And who is the boy?" Marcus grunted from his throne.

I nudged Johanna with my elbow.

"B-Benito Moretti," she mumbled.

Marcus scrunched his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't expect you to know him," I said, looking directly at Marcus. "But you needn't worry; he's a good boy. He's intelligent, has respectful grades, is an athlete-"

Aro raised his hand to signal me to be silent. I cut off my sentence, shutting my mouth quickly.

"And this…Benito…have you previously been affiliated with him?" he asked. I could hear the danger in his inquisitive tone.

"N-no…" she replied, glancing around the room haphazardly.

"And why has he spontaneously asked you to this event?"

"…I don't know…"

Aro pulled backwards, twining his fingers together, and stood in front of Johanna and me.

"Johanna, would you enjoy attending this Ball?"

Johanna's eyes widened as she nodded her head slowly.

Aro crinkled his brows. "I didn't know you were interested in such things," Aro paused, standing completely straight up, and not moving a muscle. "I'm going to be frank with you; I don't like this idea. _Not one little bit_. I'm not very keen on letting you go."

Johanna exhaled loudly; her shoulders shrugging up and down. "Is that your decision?"

"May I say something?" I asked cautiously; making sure that I wouldn't be cut off this time.

Aro nodded as he paced back to the platform and sat back down into his throne.

"The End-of-Year Ball is a momentous occasion; it's the one event that everyone in the school talks about and plans for. It's very exciting. I've never gone, but I've heard good things. Johanna's been given a chance to attend, and I think that she should go, and experience life to its fullest."

Aro wrinkled his chin as he pursed his lips in thought. "A momentous occasion, you say?"

I nodded once.

Aro slowly inclined his head, which, from my experience, meant that he was about to disapprove. I exhaled, and quickly thought of what to say to Johanna after this was all over.

"It sounds like a marvelous experience; Johanna, I give you permission to go if you're willing,"

A smile erupted across my face as Johanna's head shot up from the floor, and a smile teased at her lips.

"Really?" She squeaked.

Aro smiled. "Yes really, _however_…there will be conditions."

I smirked. _ I knew it…_

"Marcus, Caius, and I will need to meet this _boy_, and you will have a member of the guard accompany you to the Ball."

Johanna's smiled wavered.

"_What?_ Come on!" she said angrily. Gone was the timid Johanna, back was her true self.

"I only wish to ensure your safety! Who can tell anything nowadays with such _monsters_ walking around…?"

I bit my lip to hold back a chuckle at his ironic statement.

"…so?" she demanded.

Aro smirked. "Demetri and Heidi will accompany you."

Demetri bowed his head from the corner of the room in acknowledgement as Aro said his name.

"Demetri?" Johanna whined, "Can't I just go _alone_?"

"I would let you, but I just cannot _trust _you!" Aro chuckled, taking her emotions as a complete jest.

"Keep your pants on Johanna; it's better than nothing." I said, afraid that she was going to blow her chance by angering Aro, and causing him to withdraw his permission.

Marcus laughed from his throne. "Oh, the idiom…"

"_You're_ the idiom!" Johanna yelled back at me.

Caius spluttered audibly from his side of the raised platform. "Johanna, you will need an extra _English_ session, I see."

"Why don't you just shut-!"

Johanna began to tell Caius off, but stopped after I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Thank you Aro; come on Johanna, we need to get you a dress!" I said with feigned excitement. Johanna scoffed loudly, spun on her heel, and ran from the room.

She closed the wrought-iron door loudly, and the boom echoed for several seconds. I continued to stand in the rotunda, looking at Aro. Marcus shook his head.

"So belligerent…where did we go wrong with her?" Marcus said with partial humor.

I chuckled sardonically. "_You_ did nothing; she is just hard-wired this way."

"Unfortunately, I can see that this is true." Aro sighed. "Seraphina, your patience with her astounds me…"

"Years and years of practice, father." I replied.

"And when will we get the opportunity to meet your date, Seraphina?" Aro asked, his elbow resting on the armrest as he rubbed the tips of his fingers together.

I paused. "Say that again,"

Aro turned his head sideways; his eyes still resting on me. "What's the name of the young man that asked you?"

"Oh, well…I, ah, didn't," I stuttered as my palms began to sweat. "I didn't get asked." I finished.

Caius' head spun, and his eyes locked onto me.

"You weren't _asked?_ _You?_"

I took a step backwards, suddenly alarmed at Caius' reaction. "No…"

Caius' mouth dropped open into a gape. He closed his mouth a few moments later, stood from his throne, and swept across the platform; grazing his hand with Aro's as he left the room.

Aro raised an eyebrow as he studied Caius' thoughts.

"What did I say?" I whispered, horrified that I'd done something to offend Caius.

"Nothing, my dear," Marcus consoled me with his gentle voice.

"He's shocked and outraged that you weren't asked to this Ball." Aro said; his eyes unfocused as he continued to review Caius' thoughts. "He feels insulted that a young woman as intelligent, realistic, and," Aro paused, and cleared his throat; which puzzled me, because it was an unnecessary gesture, since vampires do not get mucus in their throats. "_Beautiful_ as you should have been asked by an equally realistic and intelligent young man. He's gone to prepare something, but his thoughts are unclear…"

I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry that he's upset, but why does he care so much?"

Aro and Marcus were both silent as my question was suspended in the air. I turned around, and swept the room; making a note to myself that Demetri and Felix had both left. Probably when Johanna did…

"Caius is an enigma; it is best to not take his actions to heart, dear." Aro answered. Simultaneously, Aro and Marcus stood up from their thrones and walked towards me.

"How was the tournament tonight?" Marcus asked, smiling.

I took a deep breath, and flexed my neck muscles; exhaling loudly and quickly. "I tried to lose, really I did, but my mind wouldn't let me. I took first…again." I said resignedly. Aro looked confused.

"And why did you try to lose?" Aro asked.

"Because Johanna seemed upset that I was such an 'over-achiever', and I thought she'd be happy if I lost for once."

Aro and Marcus were soon standing three feet in front of me; their eyes sparkling in the dimly-lit rotunda. The moonlight streamed in from the oculus above, but still did not provide much light.

Marcus put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. "You watch out for Johanna; an admirable quality. She would be lucky to have a sister half as good as you." He smiled. I looked up at him, and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Marcus."

"You must be getting to bed," Aro said. "Tomorrow's Saturday, and Johanna will need your help deciding on a dress."

I nodded twice, and Marcus released me. Aro placed a caring hand on my shoulder as I began to leave the rotunda, letting it slide off as I walked out of range.

"We love you, Seraphina. Sleep well," Aro's voice echoed through the arched ceiling as I pushed on the door, and exited.

. . . . .


	5. Preparations

**A/N: Hello fellow readers!**

**I hope you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it; because I'm having an absolute blast doing it. :) Good news! I've created a deviant-art page, and on it are pictures of the two young women I've chosen to be Seraphina and Johanna. Please leave comments on the bottom of the page so I know you were there! **.com/gallery/#A-Watchful-Protector-Seraphina-and-Johanna

**. . . . .**

"How about this one?" Sulpicia asked, holding up a frilly blue tea-cut dress in the mirror behind Johanna.

"No, mom! I said no frills!" she replied angrily, twisting her waist around to swish the skirts of the sea foam-green dress she was wearing.

"You said no lace; frills are a different concept." I commented from a chair beside the mirror. I placed my forehead in my hands in pure annoyance. What should have been an hour trip has turned into a three hour torture-fest. Johanna found something wrong with _every single dress_ that she tried on. She even condemned one because the price was odd-numbered.

"There's just nothing here-" Johanna snarled, throwing another dress into the ever-growing pile beside her. Sulpicia was working furiously to put them back on hangers, and replace them onto their racks.

"I don't understand," I started, "You didn't want to come shopping in the first place, and _now_ you won't leave. You're impossible!"

Johanna gave me a bored glare from the mirror, and picked up the next dress, which was a pleasant little black number, with a 'V-neck' and cap sleeves.

"Now I like this one…" she muttered _quietly_. Sulpicia stopped dead in mid-motion; turning her head to look at Johanna with a hopeful expression. "But it's too…_blah!_ _And_ neither of you will even help me."

I felt my frustration boil to a whole new level.

"'Help you'? _Help you?_ Johanna, you've been here for three agonizing hours, throwing dress after dress on, and not bothering to tell us what you even like so that we can help narrow down your search. You've been nothing but inconsiderate from the moment we arrived, and I wouldn't be surprised if mother retracts her permission for you to go to this _stupid_ dance!"

Johanna spun around. "_I'm_ inconsiderate? I've given up my evening to go with this _desperate_ boy as to not break his heart and drive him to suicide or a shooting spree!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. Johanna almost always dealt in extremes.

"A school shooting? Really?" I said in a monotone. I stood from my chair, and walked stiffly to the last unsearched rack, flipping noisily through the hangers.

Johanna looked suddenly skittish as my words sunk under her rock-hard skin. She let out a small sigh, and dipped her head downwards.

"Sera…I'm sorry…will you still help me? I'm just so nervous…"

Normally, I would've brushed off her worry, and continued on my way. But something about her tone made my heart soften. But then again, Johanna doesn't usually apologize…

I turned around slowly, and looked to see Johanna's eyes well up with tears.

_Wow,_ I thought, _either she just started that 'time of the month' and she's really high on hormones, or she truly has a heart…_

Sulpicia dropped all of the hangers at once, and floated over to Johanna, placing her hands comfortingly on Johanna's shrugging shoulders. I walked over, and took Johanna's hand. A single tear escaped her eye, and rolled down her cheek. I reached up, and wiped it away.

"It's all right Johanna; just tell us what you're looking for, and we'll help you find it…"

Johanna sniffled loudly, reached into her purse, and pulled out her phone. She opened the file marked 'pictures', and showed us a picture of dress she'd drawn.

"I d-drew this during class last week, but I don't think it really exists. I'll settle for s-something of the same color and cut though."

Her drawing was of a sleeveless dress that had a dark-blue corset with black vines slithering up the bodice. The skirt was completely black, filling out as it hit the floor. The drawing itself was absolutely beautiful. Johanna was a talented artist; something I never was. Everything she drew was beautiful; even the stupid little doodles of her favorite bands all over the front of her binders.

Sulpicia let out a quick exhale. "Well…I can definitely say that I've never seen a dress quite like it; so I'm almost sure it doesn't exist."

Johanna sighed; her shoulders moving up slowly, and dropping down suddenly.

"But…" Sulpicia began, "I know someone who specializes in things that don't exist…"

Johanna's face became puzzled. "You do?"

Sulpicia smiled brightly. "How long until the Ball?"

"Three days," Johanna replied; a fresh wave of nervousness washing over her face.

Sulpicia whipped out her cellular phone, and dialed an eleven-digit phone number. I knew that it was long-distance, but I couldn't think of a single person who Sulpicia would call that could help with Johanna's dress. The person picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello?_"

"Esme," Sulpicia greeted cheerfully, "How are you doing?"

"_Wonderfully! It's truly been too long, Sulpicia!_"

Sulpicia chuckled good-naturedly. "Yes, it has been. Esme, I called to ask you a favor; tell me if it is too large, but my little Johanna has been asked to the End-of-Year Ball, and…"

Sulpicia turned, and began to pace away from Johanna and I; speaking into the phone rapidly, and explaining the situation. She reached the opposite side of the shop, turned around, and paced evenly back towards us.

"…do you think you can do it in less than three days?"

Esme was about to respond, but a shrill voice squealed from the background.

"_I wanna do it!_" the voice trilled. "_Me! Me! Oh, Esme, please?_"

I recognized the voice to be Alice's. She continued pleading in the background, and eventually, Esme had to stop the conversation, and ask Alice to be quiet for a moment. I heard Alice grab the phone from Esme, and trill into it. Sulpicia tossed the phone on speaker so that we could all hear.

"_Please, Johanna? Let me do it! It'll be good, I promise!"_

Johanna looked surprised. "Well…do you want me to send you a picture of it-?"

"_No need,_" Alice sang, "_I had a vision a few seconds ago; the dress is going to be _lovely!"

I smiled. _Of course Alice had a vision of it; her visions are more on-track than mine are._

"She'll be grateful Alice, if you could do it." I replied.

"_Great! I'll get started right now! I'll have it mailed by tomorrow so that it has plenty of time to get there._"

"Only one day?" I marveled.

"_Actually, it's more time than I need…_" she replied smugly.

"Alice," Johanna began, "You're a freakin' life-saver…I cannot thank you enough…"

"_Yes, you can,_" Alice said, giggling now. "_Make sure to send me a picture of you and your man when you leave._"

I had to bite my lip to hold back laughter. She might as well have just asked Johanna cut off her leg and mail it to her.

"Anything for you, Alice," Johanna grumbled.

Alice laughed openly across the line. "_I will need your measurements, too_."

I pulled out my phone and handed it to Sulpicia; anticipating her needs. She smiled gratefully, and began to type Johanna's measurements into a text message. "They're on their way," Sulpicia reported, closing my phone, and handing it back to me.

"_Great; I can't wait!_"

"Esme? Are you still there?" I asked, leaning towards the phone.

"_Yes, dear; I'll be the moderator, and make sure that Alice keeps the dress just the same and not ten times as extravagant than the drawing._" Esme's tone was a bit stern, but Alice replied with a jingling giggle.

"Greatly appreciated," I replied. "Good-bye, Esme; Alice."

Both of them said their 'good-bye's simultaneously, and then the line went dead. Sulpicia picked up her phone, and replaced it in her trench-coat pocket.

"That takes a _load_ off of my mind," Johanna sighed, dropping into the chair beside the mirror.

"_Now_ we can go," I said thankfully. Sulpicia and I grabbed an armful of hangers, and went about the store replacing them on the racks.

"Not going to help, I presume?" I asked Johanna, who was still sitting down and watching us with a vacant expression.

"Nope," she said, enunciating, and popping her 'p'.

Sulpicia and I finished putting all of the dresses into their proper places, gathered our things, and left the shop; stopping only once to wait for Sulpicia to adjust the scarf around her head, her sunglasses, and her gloves; to ensure that they covered all surfaces of her skin before stepping out into the harsh, Italian, sunlight.

. . . . .

Johanna paced back and forth nervously; wringing out her hands every few seconds. Johanna and I stood outside of Aro's study, where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were waiting patiently for Benito to arrive.

Today was the day when Benito would meet 'the family'.

Aro demanded to approve of Benito before sending Johanna off to promenade with him for an entire evening.

Needless to say, Johanna was a wreck.

"All right, calm down," I said evenly. "It won't be so bad…"

"Yeah, you're right," she said sarcastically, "I'll just take Benito in to see three of the most terrifying men in the _history_ of the world, and expect Aro to be _pleased!_ Aro is _never_ pleased with anything I do!"

I paused, seeing the truth of her words, but not daring to admit the accuracy.

"He doesn't have any tattoos or piercings, does he?" I asked in a low voice, knowing full-well that the three Volturi leaders could hear us perfectly through the thick, wooden doors.

Johanna looked taken-aback. "No!"

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry! I just never know with your friends,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johanna snapped, spinning around to face me with full-fledged fury.

I merely let out a sigh, and rolled my eyes. I knew that she was on-edge, and I was too tired to fight with her now.

Johanna continued to pace; her breathing becoming huffing as she checked her phone every eight seconds.

"If he's late, then he might as well not even _meet_ Aro!" she hissed, checking her phone for the umpteenth time.

"_Relax!_" I whispered shrilly as I began to rub my eyes with my pointer finger and thumb.

The doors at the end of the hallway opened simultaneously as Demetri and Felix entered. There was a third person walking evenly behind Felix, but because of Felix's build, all I could see was the feet walking a few steps behind him. Felix grinned wickedly as they drew nearer. Demetri seemed surly; not smiling at Johanna like he usually did. They stopped a few feet in front of us, and stood as rigidly as statues.

The person standing behind Felix peered out from behind the giant's enormous left arm. I leaned to my right to try and get a better look at the cowering visitor.

"Johanna, I believe this is _yours_," Demetri said with surprising coldness. Johanna physically recoiled; looking at Demetri skeptically.

"…thanks?"

Felix grinned, and stepped aside; revealing a typical-looking Italian adolescent; he was of middle-height, (compared to the giant in front of him) had deep black hair, and the perfect olive complexion to match. I flickered my eyes between the three of them; noticing the similarity of their olive skin tones, differential only by the chalky pallor that Felix and Demetri had.

One only attainable by death.

Johanna shoved past Felix, and stood in front of Benito.

"Hey Benny," Johanna gushed, slapping his left arm with her hand.

Benito laughed, smacking her back. "What's up, Jo?"

Felix cocked his head sideways at his 'ungentlemanly' reply. Demetri pursed his lips as Benito hit Johanna. I was surprised that Demetri didn't strangle the kid right then and there…

"They're waiting for you inside," Johanna said, motioning over her shoulder to the double doors. "Don't be scared; they're not gonna hurt you,"

Felix stifled his laughter, and turned it into a cough. Demetri's eyes narrowed, and I could just see the words, _'They won't, but I might…'_ go through his eyes.

Johanna paused, lifting up her index finger. "Just a sec,"

"'kay," he replied. I cringed at his improper use of words. Johanna opened one of the doors slightly, and slithered into the small opening; disappearing into the room. I tuned my ears, and listened as Johanna began to talk to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"…_look less threatening!_" she said shrilly.

Felix had to bite his lip not to laugh audibly; Demetri's expression continued to become more and more furious.

Johanna slipped out of the room, and grabbed Benito's arm; pulling him towards the room.

"You never told me what your old man was like," Benito muttered as they scuffled towards the doors. I exhaled a laugh as I realized that Aro just heard Benito's comment _loud and clear_.

Let's see how _that_ influences his approval…

Demetri and Felix opened the doors to the study simultaneously—as they were so good at doing—and escorted Johanna and Benito inside. I shot her a quick 'thumbs-up', but I don't think she saw it.

I stayed outside of the room, and waited patiently as the meeting commenced.

. . . . .

About six minutes later, Benito and Johanna emerged from the study. Johanna looked like she'd been humiliated, but Benito looked surprisingly calm. I wondered if he really _was_ calm…

"…so?" I asked hopefully. Johanna's face rose a little.

"They said yes,"

I sighed happily. "That's great!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty much thrilled about it," Benito said smoothly. He put an arm around Johanna and squeezed once. Red filled her cheeks the second he touched her.

"We're gonna…go." Johanna said, towing Benito down the hall and towards the exit.

"Bye," I said a few seconds too late. Johanna shoved Benito out of the door, and slammed it behind her. It couldn't have gone _that_ badly…could it?

A few moments later, the study doors re-opened, and Aro, Caius, and Marcus strode out in single-file.

"So what do you think?" I asked quietly. I clasped my hands together in front of my stomach; waiting for their answers.

"The boy is…kind, courteous-" Marcus began.

"Semi-intelligent," Caius threw in.

"-but there's just something…_off_," Marcus continued as if Caius hadn't interrupted him.

"What do you mean?" I asked; my eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

Marcus' eyes flickered to Aro, who had his hands pressed together at the palms underneath his chin.

"There's a certain air of uncertainty around this boy…Marcus and I cannot identify it, but we're not comfortable."

"Then why did you let her go?" I asked, genuinely confused now.

Aro and Marcus exchanged glances.

"We felt like we would be depriving her of an 'uplifting human experience' by not allowing her to go. In addition; it _is_ a particularly special occasion…" Aro replied.

Caius stared at the floor, not uttering a word.

"Caius? What do you think?" I asked, looking at him. His head snapped up; his eyes finding mine, and staring straight into them. I resisted the sudden need to blink as I felt his eyes burning mine.

"Caius did not say a single word; most unhelpful." Aro commented, throwing Caius a disapproving look. Caius rolled his eyes dramatically, turned, and began to exit the hallway.

"Brother-!" Aro called after him, but was silenced as Marcus extended his arm, and touched Aro's bare skin. Aro arched his eyebrows, and watched as Caius left. Aro's mouth fell into a gape, and his eyes twinkled with a sudden excitement.

I'd seen that expression enough times to know what it meant. He knew something _juicy_…

Before I could ask, Marcus retracted his hand, and spoke to me.

"Seraphina, you must be off to bed."

I let out a small sigh, but obeyed his words. "Goodnight," I muttered.

"Sleep well _il mio dolce_…" Aro replied, and by the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was smiling.

I cursed them as I slipped into my bed. _Stupid vampires with stupid abilities…_

_What could possibly be so interesting?_

. . . . .

True to their words, Alice and Esme finished the dress in one day, and mailed it to Volterra. It arrived the day of the Ball; it was sent first-class, marked 'fragile' and 'urgent'.

_Typical Alice_, I thought. _If it concerns fashion, it's considered 'urgent'!_

"Jo!" I called down the stone hallway as I held the large, square package in my hands. Johanna poked her head out of her bedroom. I was shocked at her distressed image. Her hair looks like she'd run her fingers through it a million times, and her make-up was smeared as if she'd been crying.

"What?"

I was shocked as how strained and worn-out her voice sounded. I held up the box quickly, and bounced it up and down. Her face lit up, and she dashed out of her room; stopping one foot in front of me. She swiped at the box furiously; her eyes blood-shot and wide. She looked like a resurrected torture victim.

"Give it to me; _give it to me!_" she screamed. I held the box above my head, just out of her reach.

"Calm down! Ask nicely," I prompted.

Johanna let out a sigh of exasperation. "_What?_ Come on…"

I raised my eyebrows expectantly; enjoying watching Johanna writhe before me. Oh, what a sadist I am…

"Ask!" I demanded.

Johanna put on a nauseatingly sweet face; combined with her blood-shot eyes made her look demonic, and put her arms behind her back, rotating her torso back and forth slowly. "Sera, my sweet, sister…may I please have the box?"

"Let me think about this,"

In that moment that I let my guard down, Johanna leapt into the air a final time, and grabbed the box. She took of running down the hall with it; cradling it like a football in one arm, and ran into her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"Hey-!" I yelled. Before I could even take off after her, she had already locked her door. "Not fair!"

"What's not fair?" a deep voice sounded from behind me. I turned around swiftly, to see Marcus standing at the end of the hallway with a half-amused, half-puzzled expression.

"Nothing…Johanna's just excited."

"…about?" he asked, one eyebrow arched.

I swiped my hand in the air. "She just got her dress a few seconds ago."

Marcus let out a chuckle as the pieces fell into place. "Ah, I see. That's what you were torturing her with."

I smiled impishly in response. "Yes; I don't often get to have the upper hand over Johanna, and I detected that it was a nice opportunity."

Marcus smirked slightly, and walked to stand next to me. "And how are you doing, _il mio piccolo?_"

I tightened the muscles around my face into a semi-smile, but it came across as more of a grimace. "I'm fine; nothing's really going on."

Marcus looked surprised. "Really? 'Nothing going on'? That doesn't sound like the Seraphina I know."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're always doing something productive, creative, or knowledgeable."

I smirked furiously, feeling my face blush and my ego inflate. "Why so flattering today?"

"What flattery? All of my words are true!" he said, placing a hand over his no-longer-beating heart.

Suddenly, Sulpicia darted around the corner at the end of the hall, stopping next to Marcus.

"Seraphina! Has the mail already arrived?" she asked.

"Yes, it has," I replied.

"…well? It is here?"

I nodded twice smiling. Sulpicia grinned widely, and ran to Johanna's room. She grabbed the doorknob, and hissed quietly as she realized that the door was locked.

I turned, and left the hallway; deciding to do something a little more self-concerning. Marcus walked behind me silently, following me as I walked into Johanna and mine's luscious study. Technically, it belonged to both of us, but I was the only one that ever used it.

The room was filled with plushy armchairs, couches, and rugs. A grand piano sat at the back of the room, underneath a very large painted portrait of the three Volturi rulers; Aro, Caius, and Marcus, dressed in Renaissance-styled clothing, standing on a high balcony, and looking over the square of Volterra. There's only been one other duplicate—a much smaller portrait—and I believe that Dr. Carlisle Cullen possessed it…

Towering bookshelves lined the walls of the room, with almost every book I could even think of. On each bookcase-covered wall was a shining metal ladder that rolled along the walls. The only time that Johanna ever came into the study was to jump on the ladders, and slide quickly and smoothly down the walls; coming to a jolting stop when the wheels hit the end of their tracks.

One particular shelf near the mahogany doors was composed completely of books written by Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro's works came into great handy for my schoolwork as most of them were history guides, or textual writings. Marcus' writings were poetry of all sorts; not my favorites, but entertaining and interesting nonetheless. He mostly wrote of the arts, literature, and filled the rest of the pages observational passages.

Caius' stories were mostly fantasy; which surprised me a lot at first. Caius comes across as a stiff-necked, sour man—which he was to the eyes of those that are not familiar with him—but out of the throne room, he was quite intelligent, compassionate, and imaginative. I remember some of the stories he wrote, and illustrated for me when I was little. "_The Adventures of Princess Seraphina_" was one of my all-time favorites.

I entered the study, and collapsed into the plushy couch; feeling the soft fabric enclose around me. Marcus sat down in an armchair across from me and watched me without blinking. I avoided his crimson gaze, and picked up the book off of the end table that I was currently reading, J.R.R. Tolkein's "_Similarion_", and flipped it open to the book-marked page.

"Why have you followed me, Marcus?" I asked, scanning the page.

"I know you very well, Seraphina, and I can tell when you're not feeling content." He replied smoothly, still watching me.

I took a deep breath, and let out the exhale slowly. "You know me too well,"

Marcus interlaced his fingers, and placed them on his knee, waiting patiently. I felt oddly like a psychiatric patient having a session.

"You're right…I'm not very content,"

"And why is that?" he asked. I stood up from the couch, and began to pace around the room; still holding my book.

"I guess I'm just feeling a little…neglected."

"How so?"

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly in order to delay my answer. "I just…don't understand. I mean…not to sound _vain_ or anything of that nature, but…Johanna just doesn't _care_, you know? She doesn't! She does not care about how she looks every day. With those _horrible_ artificial colored streaks in her hair, and those punk jackets, and that iPod ear-bud that never leaves her ear-! And then there's me: thought-out, well-matched, and sophisticated! Beautiful! Look at the two of us; a different as different could be. But she gets asked to the End-of-Year Ball, and I don't? Explain to me how that works…!"

My pacing had become frantic by this time, and I was gesturing wildly with my hands. Marcus watched me with the same expression on his face that he had before I'd started my rant. He scooted forward slightly, and outstretched his hands. I put out my hands, and let him take them.

He kneaded them together gently before speaking.

"Seraphina…I was wondering how long you could go without finally cracking."

His words startled me.

"What do you mean?" I asked; watching him closely.

He smiled slightly as I sat down on the arm of his armchair; hands still connected.

"You've always been tolerant, patient, and flexible. When Johanna was asked to the Ball and not you, I must admit, I was genuinely _shocked_. My dear…your sentiments were almost my exact thoughts as the two of you stood before us in the council chamber last week."

I gaped at Marcus as he continued.

"It is true; Johanna chooses a different dressing style than you do, and she does flaunt the fact that she snubs rules, but Sera…Johanna _needs_ this. She needs the chance to be shown that someone somewhere cares for her; even if it is for just one night."

"I guess you're right Marcus…" I muttered. Heat rose into my face, and chills ran down my spine. I felt a sensation that I had not felt for a very long time seep into my heart and stomach. My lip began to tremble as my hands began to shake. "I just wanted to go…" I collapsed into Marcus' waiting arms as I began to cry. "And it s-s-sounds s-stupid, but I j-just wanted to g-go! I've heard of nothing else for three long months, and ever since the announcements went up, I've wanted n-nothing else than to dress up and be _loved_ for one night…"

The rest of my words were drowned out by blubbering sobs.

I sat there, wallowing in tears, surprised…disgusted…liberated…it had been almost three years since I'd cried last. Johanna was the one with emotional outbursts; not me.

Marcus rubbed my back and whispered quietly and soothingly as I fell to pieces in his arms.

When I was able to control myself, I pulled away from him, and wiped my eyes with the full length of my arm. "But you do you understand me?"

He nodded slowly twice. "Yes, I do. You've abided by every rule that has ever been set before you, and you have not yet been rewarded. Take it from an old codger who's seen it all,"

I chuckled quietly at Marcus calling himself 'an old codger'.

"Life's greatest rewards are ones that come after years and years of toil and strife; better to receive a large reward at the end, than several small ones in between."

He smiled philosophically, as I looked at him. I began to laugh as he looked pleased with himself.

"You look just like Aro right now," I commented. Marcus laughed openly, bowing his head forward. I laughed a few times, looking down at my hands. "But I think I'd kind of like getting little rewards, you know?" I whispered after his laughter died down.

He put his hands on my shoulder, and said nothing. I finally stood up, and cleared my throat.

"I'm going to go; Johanna will want my help…Benito's gonna be here soon…"

I slid off of the arm, and stood up onto my feet.

"Seraphina?" Marcus called behind me. I turned around warily. "I love you," he replied.

I smiled minutely. "I love you to, _vecchio_,"

Marcus smiled, and watched me as I left.

I braced myself as I walked towards Johanna's room; knowing that there would be a storm ahead.

Let's just hope the Benito knows what he's gotten himself into…

. . . . .

**Translations: **

_**Vecchio**_**—'old man'**

_**Il mio dolce—**_**'my sweet/sweet one'**

**Take a brief moment and review! *smile***


	6. Departure

I walked down the hallway back towards Johanna's room, rubbing my face with my hands trying to smooth out my blotchy cheeks that I had acquired from my little 'breakdown' in my study. Even before I reached Johanna's room, I could hear voices and rapid footsteps.

I carefully approached the door, grasped the knob, and edged it open with three fingers.

"_Sera!_"

I jumped as my name was suddenly screeched before I was even in the room.

"_Get in here and help me!_" the voice commanded.

I pushed the door open the rest of the way to see Johanna standing on a stool; being poked, prodded, and pulled at by Heidi, Sulpicia, and Chelsea.

"_OW!_" Johanna screeched as Heidi reached for her uptight hair-do.

"Hold still, Johanna! Please!" Heidi begged. Johanna put both of her arms up to shield her head from Heidi's persistent hands. Chelsea growled as the fabric of Johanna's dress bunched up again as she lifted her arms.

"Stop moving!" Chelsea commanded, wrenching Johanna's arms back down to her sides.

"Stop _touching_ me!" Johanna screamed. "The dress is just _fine_ the way it is!"

Sulpicia stood in front of Johanna, grabbing the sides of her face gently.

"Jo, honey, we're trying to help you. But first, you need to help us, and _hold still_." She said in a stern, yet, gentle tone. Johanna threw Sulpicia a glare before continuing to struggle. Sulpicia reached for a small, rectangular container holding rouge, and began applying it to her face.

I stood in the doorway, completely stunned at the chaos before me. The unmistakable feeling of tension hung tightly in the air; clouding up the room, and almost making it hard to breathe.

And yet, in my astonishment, I could not help but laugh at the ludicrous position of the women.

I tried to stay composed, but the scene was just too humorous. Watching Johanna struggle was just too priceless. I felt the sadist side of me resurface as I watched the women attempt to control Johanna. I began to chuckle quietly; lifting the back of my hand to my mouth in an attempt to hide my growing smile. All four women stared at me incredulously as the volume of my laughter grew. My chuckles became laughter, and I felt heat return to my face. Johanna's face tightened as she looked at me; a face she only made when she was holding back a smile. Heidi looked puzzled, but Chelsea looked livid.

"_What_ is so funny?" Chelsea demanded. I only laughed harder, gasping for air.

"You all just look so…._ridiculous_!" I gasped. Johanna's face tightened more and more as she spluttered once; a smile breaking out across her face.

Immediately, I felt the tension of the room shatter. Sulpicia was chuckling soon, and Heidi soon followed suit. Chelsea was able to breathe a small snicker, but her focus soon returned to Johanna.

Even though she was being helped by three women, Johanna looked like a mess. Her hair was stretched so tightly that her face looked like it had just been through plastic surgery, and her bangs here ratted to such a height, that she appeared almost an entire four inches taller. Her dress had been adjusted in so many places, and had so many pins sticking out, that she vaguely resembled a Saguaro cactus. Sulpicia had only started brushing on the rouge, but Johanna looked as if she'd gotten far too much sun.

"Need a little help?" I asked, taking deep breaths to recover my breathing.

Chelsea scoffed. "Please, what can you do that _we_ can't do?"

Johanna threw Chelsea a look. "She can do a little better than what _you're_ all doing. You're all driving me crazy; could you leave?" Johanna said stiffly.

Chelsea looked as though she'd just been slapped by Johanna. Chelsea immediately took two steps backwards from Johanna—her face completely thunderstruck and incredulous—and swept out of the door in a blur. Johanna rolled her eyes, and looked back at me. I had to work not to laugh aloud again at her bizarre appearance.

Heidi filed out slowly; throwing me a small smile before also disappearing in a blur. Sulpicia hung behind, looking confused.

"Do you want me to-?" she began, motioning with her hands up and down Johanna's prickly frame.

"No mom; thanks though. I'd rather if Sera just helped." Johanna replied shortly. Sulpicia didn't look offended. She smiled kindly before departing from the room instantaneously. Johanna leapt off of the stool; landing with a muffled _thud_ on the rug. She outstretched her arms as she exaggeratedly walked across the room. I watched as she plopped onto the edge of her bed; her dress piling around her in a ruffled mess.

She lifted her arms up to her sides in a showy fashion. "Well…_help_ me!"

I smirked, and shook my head slowly. _Oh, Johanna…_

. . . .

One hour of un-doing Chelsea, Heidi, and Sulpicia's work, and Johanna began to look like herself again. In fact, we were having quite a bit of fun. Johanna turned on her stereo, blasted some music, and she and I danced around the room, sang at the top of our lungs, reminisced of inside jokes, and made new ones out of the old memories. _Somewhere_ in that time, I was able to take down her hair, wash off her make-up, un-pin her dress, and calm her down.

Her hair now hung loosely in front of her shoulders; with the slightest suggestion of curl at the tips. I did her make-up lightly; highlighting the dress with small swirls of blue on her eyelids. I was puzzled as I removed all of Chelsea's pins; for there was no visible reason for them to be there. The original dress that Esme and Alice made was absolutely perfect, and there was no need for alterations of any kind.

Johanna spun in front of her full-length mirror once, admiring herself fondly. I sat down on her plushy bed, watching her twirl around in the full skirt. She slowed out of her spin; stopping to look straight on at her reflection.

Her face fell from pleased to worried.

I leapt off of my feet in alarm as her sudden mood change. I walked behind her, and placed my hands on her shoulder slowly as not to alarm her.

"Johanna? Are you all right?" I asked quietly.

She took a deep breath, her gaze dropping to her feet.

"What if he doesn't…like…me?" she whispered in a broken voice.

I straightened up; shocked at her question.

"Johanna, he'd be absolutely insane not to like you. You're funny, witty, and beautiful. If he doesn't treat you respectfully, then I will kill him myself. That is, if there's anything left after you're done with him."

Her shoulders shrugged up and down once as she laughed.

"Thanks," she said, lifting her head.

"You're welcome,"

We sat in silence for three seconds before Johanna spoke in a whiny tone.

"Does Demetri _have_ to come?"

I laughed lightly, looking up at the ceiling. "No, you're lucky I love you so much; I convinced Aro to let you go out on your own. And it was no easy task, believe me…"

Johanna rolled her eyes and sighed thankfully. "Thank you…!" She looked at her reflection for three more seconds before turning and walking towards the door.

"Well," she stated, "let's get this thing over with!"

She chuckled mischievously as she spun on her heel, and jogged down the hallway; her skirts floating behind her.

I swear; I'm going to get whiplash from her mood-swings one day…

I sighed, shaking my head in amazement before following her. My pace was not quite as fast, but it was quick enough to keep her in view as she ran through the twisting hallways towards the entryway of the _Fortezza_.

_Demetri_

Felix knew better than to toy with me.

"What do you think they'll do after the dance? Take a stroll; get a bite to eat…?" Felix rattled on and on as I paced in front of the grand staircase anxiously. His menial words only made me more anxious as the seconds ticked by.

I couldn't figure why I was anxious. Perhaps because I was excited to see Johanna dressed up, perhaps I was angry that _Benito_ was taking her to this dance. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

"…or maybe he'll take her to the fountain in the city square and _kiss her_!" Felix finished, now grinning widely.

"Would you _shut up_?" I seethed, snapping my eyes to his. "I don't appreciate your humor, or lack of; especially now."

Felix's bushy eyebrows rose. "Oh? And why is it different now?"

"It just…is, all right?" I replied stiffly.

"Fine," Felix replied. He took my comment seriously, because he didn't speak again.

_Benito_.

The very name tasted like soot on my tongue. For only seeing him for a few moments, I already knew that I didn't like him. For one, he doesn't respect women. I saw that when he punched Johanna's shoulder. Even though it was good-natured, I had to work hard not to lunge and rip his vile arm off.

But I knew that would not please Johanna. As much as she liked blood and gore, she would not appreciate me maiming her date to this dance; it being her first one and all. This event must be important to her, enough so for her to actually _agree_ to wear a dress. That was quite a feat in and of itself…

"Hey, Romeo," Felix called as he nudged me roughly with his elbow.

"_What_, Felix-?" I answered impatiently. I cut myself off a moment too late as I turned my head to see Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Heidi, Chelsea, and Alec walk into the entryway in a large mass. I jumped to my feet, and straightened up; hoping to disguise my current unsettled mood.

Aro beamed as he eyed Felix and I. "Good evening,"

Felix and I bowed our heads simultaneously respectfully.

"Master," I replied, lifting my head slowly.

Aro's eyes flickered between the stairs and me. "What are you doing here?" He asked lightly.

I hesitated; not prepared to answer an actual question.

"Ah…just patrolling the hallway, Master…" I replied, hoping that my surprise didn't sound in my voice.

Aro didn't look convinced, but he took the answer without further prying. A smirk lit up his face as he turned away from me. I did not even want to know what the cause of his smirk was, but I had a sinking feeling that it was about Johanna and me. After all; Aro knew everything about my feelings for her. What Marcus didn't tell him, he found himself by searching through my thoughts.

The small group following Aro gathered behind him at the bottom of the stairs; their faces all lit-up and excited. I guess they were all as excited to see Johanna in formal-wear as I was.

We waited for about one minute in an excited silence before we heard clacking footsteps approaching. I had to tighten my face not to let my ecstatic smile show through. A muffled _whoosh_ sounded before the clacking stopped.

We all listened as two very similar voices spoke to each other.

"_…wait for a second!_"

"_…I'm not feeling so great now…_"

"_Come on; you look lovely. Just let me go first so I can get the camera in position._"

"_Fine,_"

I clasped my hands together behind my back, and waited for the girls to come down the stairs.

Seraphina's form swished around the pillar at the top of the stairs. She clutched a small digital camera in her pale hands as she jogged down the stairs evenly.

"She's coming!" she breathed, working down the remainder of the stairs, and coming to a rest next to Sulpicia and Aro. I noticed a small flicker of something unidentifiable flash across Caius' face as she brushed by him, but the expression faded back into his lessened stony-glare in one second.

Seraphina lifted the camera, and aimed it to the top of the stairs. We all heard a shaky exhale before Johanna's head poked around the wide column. Slowly, the rest of her body slid around the marble column until she stood, fully dressed in a beautiful gown, at the top of the stairs.

Her hands clutched both sides of her skirt as she stood at the top of the stairs with a horrified expression. She bit her full lower lip as she scanned the small crowd at the bottom of the stairs. She lowered one foot down onto the next stair, and dropped her gaze from us as she flushed bright red.

The pooling of blood just beneath her cheeks sent a flood of venom to my lips. Not only was she absolutely beautiful, but her blood was special; one that was as a siren, calling to me.

_La tua Cantante,_ as Aro would say.

She swayed dangerously on one foot as her balance was compromised by the high-heels she was wearing. I acted on an impulse, rushed up the stairs, and stood next to her. I slid her arm through mine, and held her steady as she worked to re-balance herself. She looked up at me with her shining-green eyes, and smiled gratefully.

It took all that I had to keep myself from becoming weak at the knees from the glint of her eyes.

She held onto my elbow as I walked down the stairs with her. I wished that this moment would never end…

Aro and Sulpicia beamed from the bottom of the stairs. Seraphina was snapping photos like mad, stopping once every few pictures to adjust a setting. Johanna and I reached the bottom of the stairs shortly, and I felt a startling feeling of frustration as she slipped her arm out of mine.

"Thanks, dude," she muttered, smiling nervously up at me.

"You're welcome, Johanna," I replied, smiling back down at her. Her eyes widened as she realized how close our faces were. She pulled away, turning her head away from me, and flushing bright red again with embarrassment.

_Seraphina_

The moment that Johanna turned bright red again, there was a knock on the door. Felix shuffled over, and opened the door to reveal a dapper-looking Benito.

I watched Demetri's face tighten and a wave of anger sweep over his face. I almost wanted to laugh at his expression, but an odd pang of sadness seeped into my heart as I watched his face tighten more and more.

Demetri must really have some serious feelings towards Johanna to be affected this much; especially in front of Aro!

Benito walked into the hall; smiling crookedly and cockily at the rest of us. Johanna fluffed her hair and took a few steps towards him.

"Hey there; you look hot," he said.

Demetri's face went from anger to outrage. I honestly was waiting for him to rush across the room and kill Benito.

"Shut up," Johanna replied jokingly. "Like it?"

"Like it!" he replied, eyeing her up and down.

I didn't like where his eyes rested for an entire three seconds, though.

Aro tightened his lips as we all watched Benito interact with Johanna.

"Tell me, Benito, what is your plan for this evening?" Marcus asked suddenly; causing me to jump.

"Well, we're gonna go out to eat, then to the dance. I'll have her back by one, 'kay?"

Aro shifted visibly at his poor language use. "Midnight, please,"

Benito looked at the looming figure of Aro. "S-sure dude, I promise."

_Mm-hmm_…I thought, seriously doubting that Benito was capable of a curfew.

"Have fun, you guys," I said, trying to break the tension of the room. Johanna grabbed Benito's arm, and tugged him towards the door. I glanced down at the camera, remembering that Alice wanted a picture of Johanna and 'her man'. "Wait, wait!" I shouted.

Johanna rolled her eyes and growled. "_What?_"

"We promised Alice; remember?" I gestured to the camera in my hands. She rolled her eyes dramatically, and put her arm around Benito's neck.

"Make it fast, okay?" she muttered.

I snapped three pictures as quickly as I could; lowering the camera as soon as I was done.

"Bye," Johanna said shortly. She wrenched open the door, threw Benito out, and slammed it behind her.

The moment that she was gone, Demetri spun on his heel, and marched from the hall without another word. A door slammed in the distance exactly two seconds later.

I took a deep breath and exhaled quietly. "She looked so great," I smiled, revisiting the memory of a few moments ago.

Aro leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "You did wonderfully, Seraphina."

"Thanks," I muttered, smiling a small smile. Caius' eyes swiveled around the room before resting on me. Aro patted my shoulder, and leaned away; wrapping his arms around Sulpicia.

Caius let out an abrupt scoff, and walked away from the group; up the stairs, and around the opposite pillar that Johanna had come around. I watched him leave in complete puzzlement.

"What's wrong with Caius? He's much surlier lately…" I asked quietly; afraid to bring up a subject that I wasn't usually interested in.

Marcus crinkled his eyebrows, watching the pillar where Caius disappeared as if he'd suddenly reappeared. "Caius is an enigma…it's best to let him be, I suppose."

"Hmm," I responded with a hum because I didn't know how to respond to Marcus' redundant answer. "I think…I'm going to rest in my study for a little while."

Marcus smiled gently and nodded.

With no further words, and walked down the hallway on my left, and continued until I reached my study. I closed the double doors, and locked them; walking further into the study and collapsing onto the plushy couch.

_Caius_

This was _absurd_.

That boy has absolutely nothing respectful about him, nor does he have any potential to obtain so. Johanna deserves a wonderful night, and I'm shocked and repulsed that she settled for some low-life who can't even carry a simple greeting conversation. _Simpleton…_

Seeing Johanna dressed in her formals was a very rare experience, but seeing Seraphina not dressed up was heartbreaking. I'd already expressed my frustrations to Marcus, but sharing them didn't soothe my concerns. Seraphina also deserved to have a night out; to be dressed as a princess, and treated like a queen. Were there no respectable human young men in this world anymore?

Earlier today, while Johanna was preparing for this evening, I had a bizarre and interesting idea.

I felt an excited smirk burst across my face as I scurried into my private quarters to finish my final preparations.

_Seraphina_

I stared at the ceiling for an unsure amount of time, before letting my head loll to the side to stare at the wall again. I didn't feel like doing anything tonight; so I thought I'd try to fall asleep. My weak attempts were unsuccessful, however. Eventually, I reached towards the side-table above my head to reach my stereo remote. My hand bumped lamely into the couch arm before finding the table.

I found my remote, and put my iPod on shuffle with pressing a small button on the bottom. The first song that came on was a hardcore metal song that I was listening to earlier that day; _The Howling_, by Within Temptation. I listened to the opening measures, and decided that I wanted something a little smoother.

I clicked the 'next' key on the remote, and heard the opening chord of Puccini's Greatest Arias album. I cringed internally at the shrill sound of his leading soprano. As much as I enjoyed opera, I _really_ didn't want to listen to her screeching right now. Clicking 'next' once again, I heard the quiet piano notes of one of my favorite songs float through the air. I smiled weakly; disappearing into the slurring and melodic notes of Mozart's 11th sonata for the piano.

I closed my eyes, and let the music carry my thoughts through the room. This particular song reminded me of swirling ball gowns, and grand entryways filled with talking people wearing elbow-length gloves, holding crystal glasses in their delicate jewelry-encrusted hands.

A flicker of jealousy and sadness flew through me as Johanna's face replaced one of the elegantly-dressed women in my little mental picture.

_She's probably off having the time of her life now, and what am I doing? Absolutely nothing!_

I let out a frustrated sigh, and then took several deep and full breaths to re-compose myself. Yes, she was there. Yes, I was here. Do I honestly need to feel jealous?

No.

Before I knew it, I was on my feet; pacing my study furiously taking rapid deep breaths. My pacing slowed as dizziness crept into my vision; threatening to drop me to the ground. I teetered, and reached out blindly with one arm for a support. Luckily, the arm of my couch was in easy reach. I grasped it with my long and claw-like fingers while the dizziness faded away and my normal vision returned.

I stood in that position even after the vertigo left; losing myself in thought. After about a moment, the music ringing through my study grabbed me; and pulled me back to reality. The song just entered my favorite movement; one filled with dramatic and booming crescendos.

I closed my eyes once again, and let the music enter my soul. I felt every note that flowed through the room; sliding gently up and down like a teeter-totter. I stood away from the couch, and raised my arms into the waltzing position. I moved my feet once, then twice, and before I could stop myself, I was dancing around my study fleetly; as if I hadn't a care in the world.

_Caius_

I felt like an intruder, watching Seraphina like this; especially during one of her more vulnerable and private moments. I don't know what's wrong with me; maybe it's because I've been so alone for a long time, that I didn't have any interest in anything else but beautiful women. Maybe it was because I was a sadist—as the rumors say—and enjoy watching others suffer through all different brands of pain. Maybe it was none of those reasons…maybe…it was because Seraphina was special, and that she held an interest in me.

I did hope it wasn't the last, and yet…I did.

It was the most peculiar thing; the feeling I got whenever I looked at Seraphina. She's been around me her entire life, and she was but a pest. As a child, I wanted nothing more than to take her by surprise in the hallway, and drain of blood before even a gasp of surprise could escape her lips.

Every single time she cut her finger, or bruised herself, venom wetted my lips as I planned numerous ways to kill her without getting caught…

Something about her blood was sweet to me; more so than Aro, or Marcus, or anyone else in the entire guard. I knew that if I thought anymore on the subject, that Aro would know; seeing as he touched my skin almost on a daily basis and had access to all of the thoughts of my past.

I vowed to keep a distance from Seraphina; for her own protection and for mine. She was far too precious to Sulpicia to harm, and I was too precious to Aro to betray him.

I watched through the slightly ajar door of Seraphina's study as she whirled around the room; swaying and turning with grace. She tilted her head backwards, and closed her eyes as she spun several times in tight circles; pulling out abruptly, and outstretching her arms majestically.

I smiled in spite of myself. Watching her enjoying herself was interesting and entertaining to me.

The music she was listening to faded into the third movement; a slower and more melodic meter. She slowed her swooping dance, and swayed gently back and forth with her hands clutched together and pulled to her chest. Her eyes still closed, she turned in a circle once again, and threw her arms outwards as the music built into a light crescendo once more.

I couldn't stay lurking for long; her arms looked too inviting.

What happens if I frighten her? Am I being too abrupt?

I shook my head to myself, and took a deep breath.

_Caius, you are hopeless…_

_Seraphina_

I wished I could stay forever this way; lulled by gentle and beautiful music that uplifted my downtrodden soul.

_This would be even more perfect if you had a partner._

I shrugged to myself; enjoying the freedom of being alone. I threw my arms outwards again; preparing to fall into solo dance, but I was interrupted by the feeling of a cold hand touching my waist.

Another cold hand took my lifted hand, and encased it gently. My knees went weak, and I fell towards the ground. My eyes flew open to see Caius; his face inches from mine. He caught my falling weight easily, and held me suspended a foot or two off of the floor in a perfect dip. My eyes must have shown my surprise, because a small smirk lit up his face.

"C-Caius!" I gasped.

"I'm sorry, Seraphina, I didn't mean to catch you so off your guard," he said smoothly; the smirk still on his lips.

I pulled my head away; realizing how close our faces were and how uncomfortable it made me. His hand was very cold through the thin fabric of my t-shirt, and I felt gooseflesh rising all around his hand.

Caius' face fell out of a smirk and into a more neutral one. He noticed my shrinking motion, and pulled me out of the dip slowly; keeping his eyes on me the entire way up.

It was unnerving.

We stood completely still; my hand still in his and his eyes still on me. I waited patiently for him to say something, but his face showed absolutely no intention to speak.

"Ah…did you come to tell me something…?" I asked hesitantly and quietly; feeling like I was treading on eggshells.

Caius' face didn't change as I spoke. My eyes flickered around it; watching closely for any sign of movement. Without a word, he dropped his hands, and released me.

"Come with me," he said suddenly.

"…why?" I asked; trying not to sound pushy or whiny.

"There is a surprise for you in the ballroom. Aro requests your presence."

"O-okay…" I muttered, dropping my gaze to the floor as the situation hit a whole new level in awkwardness. Caius extended his elbow towards me, and smiled a small smile with the corners of his mouth.

_Caius being warm to me…what a marvel!_

I tried not to let my shock show through as I slipped my arm into his. He led me out of my study and into the cold, stone hallways of the _Fortezza_.

. . . . .

Needless to say, it was one of the most awkward walks I'd ever been on.

I opened my mouth a few times to break the earsplitting silence, but lost my nerve, and continued to keep my silence. He held my arm firmly yet, gently between his arm and torso. I was situated snuggly next to him, and I have to admit, I was not entirely comfortable with this whole situation.

A surprise for me? Honestly? What could it possibly be? Surely, I wasn't going to be spontaneously executed or something of that matter.

I worked to calm myself by staring at the floor. I even let my eyes wander around the walls and to the artwork that lined them.

"What are you thinking about?" Caius asked suddenly; causing me to jump.

"N-nothing," I stuttered back in reply.

I glanced over at Caius and saw that he was looking directly at me.

"Seraphina, there is never 'nothing' going on in your mind. You're always brimming with intelligent thought."

I gaped openly at the ground. "Ah…wow, thanks…no one's really been that…straightforward."

Caius smiled gently once again, turning his head forwards and continuing to the ballroom. Thank goodness the ballroom was right around the corner; this awkward-tension was going to kill me where I stood.

Caius guided me around the corner, and released my arm to open the large doors.

"Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" I asked.

Caius smirked once again, and opened the doors with a single motion.

My eyes widened as I surveyed the room.

"Oh…!" I gasped, placing my hand on the hollow of my chest, and letting my jaw fall open into a gape.


	7. Nights to Remember

I stood absolutely stunned in the doorway as my eyes swept around the room.

Every member of the Volturi stood around the ballroom; adorned in gorgeous and elegant clothing and most of them holding small crystal glasses of blood. Some were dancing, others were conversing, but all were looking as though they were having a spectacular time. Aro beamed from the front of a small cluster of vampires standing in the middle of the room; Sulpicia's arm entwined around his.

"…C-Caius! What is the meaning of this?" I whispered shrilly, feeling my heart-rate burst into a quicker rhythm.

Caius merely smiled a gentle smile. "I told you; Aro requested your presence."

Even though I felt there was more to his explanation, I was far too engrossed with the surprise that I didn't want to speak. I just wanted to stare at the beauty of the joyful people in front of me forever.

Aro and Sulpicia split from their small group, and approached us; standing in front of Caius and me with an ecstatic smile.

"Caius, Seraphina, thank you for joining us." Aro gushed, acknowledging Caius and I with his smiling eyes.

"Father…what is this?" I gasped.

Aro smiled adoringly and motioned around the room with his free arm. "This…is for you, my dear."

"…me?" I whispered; feeling my heart accelerate more and more.

"You," Aro chuckled back as he snaked an arm around Sulpicia's waist.

"But…why?"

I turned to look at Caius—hoping that he would jump in a give me a clue—only to see air where he was standing next to me. My eyes darted around the gargantuan room in surprise and confusion. He had completely disappeared…

"Seraphina…Caius was very distraught that you were not asked to this…'End-of-Year' dance," Sulpicia said quietly; putting one hand on Aro's chest as he pulled her closer to him.

"…Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute; _Caius_ did this?" I asked incredulously, glancing around the room once again in a lame attempt to locate Caius.

"…yes, Seraphina," Aro replied hesitantly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My hand wandered up to my mouth as I continued to stare in awe at the transformed room. I saw Marcus across the room; seated in a satin chair also holding a small glass filled with blood. His other hand was holding that of his dear wife - Didyme - who sat in an identical chair next to him, smiling and speaking to him softly.

"Before you get any further, Sulpicia has something for you," Aro said, smiling brightly at me as my eyes continued to dart around the room. Sulpicia kissed Aro's cheek tenderly before parting from him, and took my hand. She led me up the sprawling stairs at the back of the wide room; removing me from the ballroom completely, and leading me into a bedroom across from the ballroom that was otherwise vacant.

"Here," she said, pulling a large square box—an exact match to Johanna's that she'd received earlier that week—and handed it to me. "It's from Alice and Esme."

"What-?"

Before I could say anything else, Sulpicia had swept from the room and closed the door. Completely bewildered, and in shock, I tore open the box, and unfolded the tissue paper.

I let out a loud gasp before a smile broke across my face.

. . . . .

_Caius_

I stood at the bottom of the sprawling staircase, dressed in an elaborate suit from my days in the 1800's, and waiting rather impatiently for Seraphina. Out of the corner of my eyes, I was watching figures swirl and dance gracefully around the room; satins, silks, bright colors, full shapes and luscious voices filled it to its brim.

I was very content with the turnout for my little 'ball'. I'd given the guests very short notice, I realized, but it is not like they had anywhere to go in the meantime.

Alice and Esme sent a dress the very next day for Seraphina as I requested, but I had not the pleasure of seeing it before Sulpicia took it for preparation. Knowing Alice and Esme, I knew it would be nothing short of spectacular.

I clasped my hands behind my back, and glanced up the stairs; waiting to see a lovely lady waiting for me to whisk her off, and call her mine forever.

However, I couldn't help but feel like my fantasies were running away from me. How do I even know if she is the one for me? I had already encountered the 'one', but she was taken from me; leaving me alone and bitter for all of these years. What makes me think that this young lady—one that I had helped raise and teach—could possibly have any desire to be with me?

I bowed my head down at the floor, and fell deeper into thought; feeling more and more pessimistic and self-loathing as the moments went past.

Perhaps I was simply over-controlling. Perhaps I was becoming more and more impulsive as I longed for the instinctual desire to possess a mate. Perhaps I was finally losing what was left of my mind…

The figures out of the corners of my eyes suddenly stopped; and I watched all of their eyes turn towards me. At first, I was certain that they were looking at me. But upon closer examination, I noticed that their eyes were diverted just over my right shoulder. I turned my head slowly, and located the source their notice.

Seraphina stood at the top of the stairs, looking as an absolute goddess would. Her perfect shape was adorned in a sleeveless, crimson dress with a tightened bodice covered in jewels and sequins strewn about the large skirt that billowed from her hips.

Her luscious hair was in a half-up, half-down position, draping over her pale shoulders in a single curl and brushing the top of her neckline. Small jeweled clips were scattered about in her hair, highlighting the glitter in her eyes.

She was perfect.

Too perfect, perhaps, even for me; a damned monster that sat on top of the world.

Her eyes swept around the room anxiously as a blush lit up her entire face; enhancing her glowing beauty threefold. She tightened her lips, and looked down at the crowd…horrified. She took a small step backwards, and looked as though she was considering taking a run for it.

Her eyes went distant, and glided around the room before they rested on me. Suddenly, her face came back to life.

I walked up the stairs slowly towards her—her eyes resting on me the entire way—until I was standing two steps down from her, looking up at the mystical being that stood before me.

"Seraphina," I acknowledged with an even tone, holding out my hand slowly.

She eyed my hand uncertainly, wringing her long fingers together a few times and blinking rapidly. She took her hands apart reluctantly and reached it towards mine.

I felt electricity rush through me as her hand neared.

_Yes…_

_Seraphina_

I tried to control the shaking of my hands as I looked down at Caius in his splendor. Even though I had mother's help, I was still self-conscious about my image.

But who wouldn't be?

I'm standing in a room filled with the most beautiful people ever to exist, and here I am trying to compare to their perfection.

It was almost disheartening.

I admit, I was thinking about turning around and bolting from the room, but something about the way Caius' eyes were riveted on me kept my feet planted to the floor. Something about the longing on his face caught my attention.

I'd never seen Caius look so…_intrigued._

It frightened me.

He held his hand out, completely still and inviting. I took a deep breath, and wrenched my hands apart, reaching out, and placing it in his deathly-cold hand. His fingers clasped around my hand gently, and led me down the stairs slowly.

_Please don't fall, please don't fall…_I begged silently as my heels clacked against the marble stairs. The eyes of the entire room were rooted on Caius and I, and I could feel my heart-rate accelerate with every passing moment. I was probably tempting them all with my blood, and I felt truly sorry for it.

_Breathe…_

We arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and Caius kept my hand as we continued to walk towards the center of the dance floor.

This was the most awkward moment of my entire life.

The room had all but fallen silent; the string quartet playing their last few sustained notes, the eyes of the room on me, and Caius—the surliest and least-personable member of the Volturi—had my hand, and was escorting me to the dance floor.

Once we reached the center, the room resumed its activity; the music restarted into a moderately-paced tempo, and the chatter picked back up to its previous volume. Sulpicia has slipped back into the room and into Aro's arms once again, smiling brightly at Caius and me as we neared the small cluster of people crowded around her.

Aro's smile had only become more enriching and bright as Caius and I stopped a few feet in front of them.

"My dear!" Aro exclaimed, eyes glittering. "You look absolutely beautiful! Alice and Esme do fantastic work…"

"Thank you," I mumbled back, my blush returning to its embarrassing brilliance once again. I glanced at Caius, and caught him smirking ever-so-slightly. Sulpicia looked joyous; clutching to Aro's arm and rubbing the fabric of his sleeve between two of her fingers.

My eyes fell to the floor as the conversation fell dead. I rolled my lips inwards and felt my skin heat up _once more_ as another wave of embarrassment flooded through me.

"Come, you two must dance!" Aro gushed. My head shot up to look at him.

_No, no, no…!_

Caius turned and looked at me, smiling slightly. "Seraphina, if you'd be willing, I would like a dance," he said politely. My mouth opened and closed twice before I could find my voice.

"Yes, I would be willing." I replied, dropping my gaze to the floor again. Caius tugged on my hand gently, and pulled me away from Aro and Sulpicia. The orchestra continued to play; the notes wafting through the air lightly and brightening the atmosphere. Just as we reached the middle of the dance floor, the orchestra finished the song, and lapsed into another song—slightly faster—but still gentle and flowing.

I swallowed, and tried to avoid looking directly at Caius.

I heard his chuckle quietly. "In order for this to work, I need your cooperation…" he jested. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling very awkward and out-of-place.

"Yes…of course…" I whispered, lifting my hands and placing them in his slowly. His smile turned more into an amused smirk.

"No, it goes like this…" he said as he took one of my hands and placed it on his shoulder. I held onto his shoulder as loosely as possible without letting go; not wanting to look like I was keen on dancing with him. But the material of his suit was very soft, and attention-worthy. I rubbed my fingers back and forth on his shoulder and felt the material; unknowingly gripping his shoulder tighter. "And the other one goes here," he continued to instruct as he lifted our joined hands to torso-level and wrapped his fingers around the back and palm of my hand.

The music slowed to a quieter measure, but then suddenly picked up in tempo; launching into a song that sounded more like a river-dance. Caius' smirk intensified as he took the first step. I looked down at his feet, frantic to stay on the beat and follow his lead. I mirrored his movements quickly, horrified to look like a fool in front of him.

_Why do you care so much?_

I crinkled my brows in concentration as he changed direction; side-stepping and turning us slowly.

He laughed lightly, and my eyes shot up to look at him.

"Relax yourself, Seraphina," he breathed. I took a deep breath and continued to look at his face. I felt desperate to look down at my feet, and continue checking his progress. But…for some unexplainable reason…I could not seem to look away from his eyes.

His eyes—crimson like any other vampire's—had a glow in them that I hadn't seen since I was a child. Those soulless orbs usually held no warmth, and it was often exhausting to look into his cold eyes; I never felt that a common object such as an eye could hold such hate for you.

But now…all I wanted to do was fall into his eyes.

_Stop it; you're being ridiculous_.

I closed my eyes. Perhaps I was being ridiculous. I had no feelings for Caius; he was like…a tutor for school. One that popped in once in a while and only existed to correct your mistakes and then disappear. All right, so maybe Caius was a _bit_ warmer than that, but not by much.

Caius was too much like an older brother. I could never develop any feeling for him.

But then again…

"Whoa-!" I cried out suddenly as I stumbled over my own feet. Caius' arm came down and grabbed onto my waist, steadying me immediately. I looked up and tightened my lips in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"No need for apologies, Seraphina,"

_Seraphina_. Oh, my name on his lips was like lying on a pile of feathers. Soft…comforting…safe…

"Perhaps we should slow down a bit," he suggested. The music around me continued to be fast-paced, its melody reverberating into my heart and changing its rhythm slightly.

"No, I think I'm all right," I replied, determined to stay strong.

"As you wish," he replied quietly, continuing to lead me around the dance floor. My eyes glanced over his shoulder and around the room at the environment around me, while his eyes never left my face.

I looked at him and smiled politely. "…what is it…?" I asked hesitantly.

Caius' smirk had completely disappeared, and I became slightly afraid as his eyes bore into mine. Only then did I notice that his eyes were blackening by the second.

Fear gripped me tightly.

"You are very beautiful," he said lowly. Caius' hands tightened on my waist and hand, almost painfully. I winced slightly, but he didn't even blink.

"…ah, Caius…ow…!" I whispered, looking around desperately in thought of what to do. The orchestra lapsed into another repeat of the song, and I was beginning to foolishly wonder if I would even make it through the dance. Even though I felt a fool for worrying, the fear still remained…

My chest tightened as I watched a predatory expression grow across his face. He looked as though he wanted to drop me to the floor and suck every last drop of blood from me.

But he couldn't do that…he wouldn't…

_Would he?_

True, I did not know Caius completely to discern what he would and would not do, but Aro was just across the room…he knew of the punishment if he touched Aro's jewel…

Caius' face contorted into one of sudden disgust, dropping my hands and throwing them away from him as if they were covered in a scalding acid. He spun around, and swept from the room without another glace at me. I stood in shock as I watched the tail of his suit whip around the corner and disappear.

And there I stood; in the middle of the dance floor with an expression of surprise and puzzlement across my face.

_Had I done something?_

I tightened my lips again and dipped my head downwards, preparing to run from the room as people around me began to whisper and look at me curiously. All I knew is that I wanted to get out of the room and away from the burning eyes. Just as I prepared to run, I felt a pair of cold hands take mine; I looked up to see Marcus smiling down softly at me.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked in his deep, dusty voice.

"Not at all," I mumbled back out of a politeness habit, dropping my gaze to the floor.

Marcus touched my chin and pulled it upwards slowly. I wanted to look away as tears of humiliation flooded my eyes. First, I'm the center of attention in an environment I wasn't comfortable in, and then Caius storms out of the room in front of everyone; leaving me alone and looking suspicious. _What is going through their heads?_

"Look at me," Marcus said quietly. I blinked several times to subdue the tears I felt coming. "Caius planned this evening for you, and he wants you to enjoy it."

"But-but then why did he leave?" I asked weakly, looking up at my grandfather-figure.

Marcus paused, inhaling slowly. "I think it for the best, Seraphina. Perhaps it would be wise not to pry."

"Perhaps," I surrendered. Marcus touched my cheek with his thumb, wiping away one stray tear that had escaped my eye and rolled down to my chin. He continued smiling down at me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead gently. I couldn't help but smile gently at his show of affection. Marcus had a way of calming me.

He squeezed my hands lightly, began to lead me in a dance that was a little less active than Caius', but it was still entertaining nonetheless. He held me gently as we danced, occasionally paying me a compliment or making an observation to start a conversation.

I will forever be grateful to Marcus for rescuing me.

As the evening progressed, I did begin to enjoy myself. Between talking with the other guard members, dancing, flicking things at Felix, and gossiping with the women, I found myself smiling, laughing, and wanting to stay on my feet for the rest of the night. But alas, my human energy could only last for so long.

The clock tolled midnight-thirty, and I finally collapsed into a satin armchair and leaned my head against my propped arm.

"My, my, it looks like you partied hard." A voice filled my ears that could only belong to a lumbering giant named Felix.

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled back, too tired to say much else.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I don't wanna go to…" I began to protest, but my mouth had opened into a large yawn and my fingers were clutching to the fabric of Felix's jacket as he pulled me into his arms. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes, thoroughly exhausted.

"Has Jo come back yet?" I slurred.

"Not yet; Sulpicia is getting anxious." He replied, taking the smoothest steps possible as not to jostle me.

"Hmm," I replied.

"If that scum has even _thought_ of touching her…" he growled quietly.

"That'snuff, Felix…" I stumbled, my speech now becoming incoherent.

"Whoa, what did you drink tonight?" he joked, opening the door to my chambers.

"Nuthin'!" I repelled defensively.

"Whatever, lady,"

He placed me onto the top of my bed, not pulling the sheets back, and patted my forehead. "I'll send Sulpicia in to dress you. G'night, Sera,"

"Mmm…" I mustered all that I could, but the darkness was just creeping into my vision too quickly. I heard my door close, and a few moments later, it opened again. By this time, I'd fallen into that state of limbo where I could hear all that was happening, but I wouldn't remember it; I was technically 'sleeping'.

Cold hands stripped the laces from my back, and slipped my dress off as I rolled limply around the bed, breathing quietly. My bare skin was soon replaced with a silken nightgown.

Cool arms then lifted me off of the bed, pulled back the sheets, and then tucked me into them.

"I love you, Seraphina; rest well." Sulpicia's hushed voice whispered into my ear.

I attempted to reply, but instead, I just fell into a deeper level of sleep…

A short time later—what felt like the blink of an eye—someone plopped down onto the foot of my bed. I startled awake, feeling my heart skip a beat or two as I bounced up and down on the bed from the force of the person's plop.

"…heeeeey…." The voice gushed. I identified it immediately; Johanna.

I perked up, brushing my hair out of my face and staring into the darkness.

"Whazzup?" she mumbled. From the sound of her words, I could tell that she was smiling from ear to ear.

"What is it?" I chuckled, listening to her giggle quietly. _Johanna giggling? I think the world just imploded…_

"It. Was. _Awesome,_" she said shortly before she was overcome by another giggling fit.

"Tell me! What did you do? Was he nice to you? Did you…drink or something?" I asked in amusement, leaning forward to smell the surrounding air for alcohol comically.

"No, stupid, he didn't take me to a bar. We just…danced…and talked…and yeah…" as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see her gesturing wildly with one hand.

"…that's great," I muttered, confused and highly amused at her explanation. "So...did he…?" I asked slowly, leaning towards her and hinting the rest of my question with my body language.

"Yeah," she replied, grinning wider than before. "And he is an _epic_ kisser…" she said excitedly. She writhed suddenly, bouncing on the foot of my bed and laughing louder than before. I jumped in surprise. "Tonight was awesome; epic! Cannot be beaten!"

"Well, well, look who decided to come home!" a husky voice said from the doorway as my door swung open and light from the hall poured into my open door.

"Johanna, keep your voice down; everyone can hear you."

Felix and Demetri walked into my bed chambers, and I hiked my sheets up quickly to hide my body as I laid so openly in my silk nightgown. Felix was smirking madly, but Demetri has a light scowl on his face, and the rest of his face was tightened so much, it looked like he was working very hard to hold back an even nastier scowl.

"Come on, Johanna; Sulpicia is worried sick and Aro is upset with you. It's nearly three." Felix said, standing directly in front of Johanna and looking down at her. Demetri continued standing in the doorway, looking as if something rotten was sitting just under his nose.

"You are late, Johanna. You have broken your agreement." Demetri said; his voice hard and cold. I looked past Felix at him, caught completely off-guard by his icy and scolding tone.

"You're not my mother," Johanna growled, standing from my bed and brushing her dress down the front quickly.

Demetri inclined his head and looked down his nose at her. Felix's eyes swiveled back and forth as he and I both felt the sudden tension in the room.

"Okay then, let's get you to bed." Felix said quickly, picking up Johanna with one swoop and cradling her in his arms.

"HEY!" Johanna yelped, grabbing onto Felix's neck in surprise. "Gimme a little warning next time, would ya?"

Felix chuckled deeply, turning and sweeping from the room. Demetri watched them go; dropping his eyes to the floor for a brief moment before following them and closing my door behind him.

I lied back down on the bed, snuggling into the sheets and thinking about Demetri's cold attitude. I began to wonder how much of a toll Johanna's evening had had on him. _Perhaps he cares for her more than I had initially thought…but if he truly cared for her, he would wish for her happiness; even if it was not with him. But he sees what I see; Benito is not the proper choice_.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the very thought of Benito. But I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts before I fell quickly into the dark, and into a deep sleep.

The comforting dark suddenly disappeared as a vision erupted, taking up all of my sight…that night, I slept restlessly as I watched menial vision after menial vision.


	8. A Harmless Suggestion

"Come _on_…" I seethed at the image of myself in the mirror as I tucked the same piece of hair behind my ear over and over again. This morning, I'd decided to curl my hair, and it was _not_ going well. Sulpicia used to always help me, but I thought that I was getting old enough that I should know how to do it myself. Aside from the haphazard burns on my hands, it was a pretty easy and painless process. But this morning, I'd managed to curl the same piece of hair in two different directions.

I didn't even think that was possible.

I growled in frustration and threw the curling iron down onto the marble countertop. "I give _up!_" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Sera?"

I spun around as a gentle, feminine voice broke me from my angry outburst. A black head of lusciously-curly hair poked into my room, followed by a pale hand slithering around the door and resting palm-down on the other side. "Are you quite all right?"

I tightened my lips, trying to look calm; but the tears of my frustration were already welling up. I'd started my monthly cycle, and was_ not_ looking forward to venturing around the fortress today. It was very obvious what has happening biologically with me, and it was humiliating to know that everyone else knew too.

"I'm fine, Didyme," I replied sharply.

She looked doubtful; turning her head to the side while her eyes still rested on me. She looked _strikingly _like Aro with her skeptical facial expression. It was unnerving.

"Something tells me you're lying," she said quietly, a small smile teasing her lips.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face, closing my eyes for a brief moment and then opening them to look at the flawless goddess before me; with her form-fitting lavender dress, flowing onyx hair, and perfect figure.

"D'you…know anything about hair?" I all but whimpered, glancing up at her own expertly-done hair and feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question. She merely chuckled and walked over to me, pulling the chair from my vanity and plopping me down into it before separating my hair with her fingers. She examined the curls for a moment before speaking.

"They're very well done; what do you need me for?"

"This one," I grumbled, grabbing a piece hanging limply around the left side of my face and tossing it over my shoulder; landing in her open hand.

"Hmm…" she thought for a moment, smoothing the piece of hair with two fingers. "Perhaps if we modified your style, we could find a suitable place for it."

"What do you mean?" I asked, resting my elbow on the cool countertop.

Didyme chuckled quietly. "Look,"

She grabbed two pieces of hair from around my face, and pulled them around the back of my head, opening up my face and ridding me of irritating hair that hung in front of my eyes. She tied a delicate knot with the two pieces, restraining them as she removed her hands and examined her work. My hair resembled Aro's normal hairstyle, but with a little more of a feminine twist. I couldn't help but smile into the mirror.

"Thank you. You know, you're my favorite aunt, right?"

Didyme laughed her jingling laugh, patting my shoulders with her freezing-cold hands. "And you're my favorite niece. But don't tell Johanna," she smirked, kissing the top of my head.

"I won't," I smiled, holding still as her icy lips touched the top of my head.

We both sat in silence for a moment, before she sighed quietly and patted my shoulder once more. "I must go now; I love you."

"Love you too," I replied automatically, smoothing the hair lying over my shoulders. Didyme smiled again, and swept from the room in the blink of an eye. I marveled at how my mood has lifted since she came and left. She'd cheered me up exponentially. It's funny how aunts can do that; especially ones as nice and fun as Didyme.

Apart from Sulpicia, Didyme was the main female role-model in my life. She and Marcus had – what seemed to me – the absolute perfect relationship. He was kind, gentle, knowledgeable, courteous…perfect. She had those things too, but she was what Aro referred to as the 'wild card'. She was the fun half of Aro, as well as that half of Marcus.

She used to sneak Johanna and me out of the fortress and teach us about popular culture; styles, music, dancing, as well as other things. Of course, Aro was _furious_ when he'd found out, but since no harm was done, Marcus managed to calm him down, and keep him from punishing Didyme.

Content with my hairstyle, I stood from my vanity and fluffed myself one more time before skirting from the room and towards my study. Today was Saturday, and I was determined to be semi-productive; even though the teachers at Volterra Academy had stopped assigning homework last week since school was ending in about eight days.

Summer. The time for tedious boringness.

Also a time for Johanna to wreak havoc in the castle out of sheer desperation for something to do.

I tugged on the long sleeves of my dress, pulling them down into my palms and over my wrists; my bony fingers peeking out of the belled-sleeve. The door to my study was in view, and I slowed my pace. But two sharp pokes in my sides caused me to shriek and leap off of my feet, before toppling to the ground. But just before I hit the cold, stone floor, a pair of muscular tree-trunk like arms caught me and held me suspended a foot or two from the ground.

"_Felix!"_ I screamed, rubbing my sides frantically with my hands. The towering giant laughed his deep laugh; hoisting me back to my feet.

"Sorry, Sera; I couldn't resist. Your reaction is much better than Johanna's. Strange, I didn't know you were _ticklish..._" he smirked, wriggling his fingers deviously.

"I'm not!" I replied in horror. "That little finger-prod hurt!"

"I won't do it again," he vowed, releasing his arms from around me and watching me like I was suddenly going to collapse to the ground. "Where are you headed off to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I mumbled, more declarative than interrogative.

"Aw, c'mon, Sera; the jab was a joke..."

I chuckled darkly, enjoying his brief moment of sniveling. "I'm not mad, Felix. I was going to my study."

"To do what?"

I shrugged. "I...don't really know. Why are you so inquisitive? Are you..." I put on a dark and dramatic expression, "_stalking_ me?"

Felix roared with laughter, hunching his shoulders and leaning towards me threateningly. "Yes, _exactly..._"

"I knew it," I said dramatically, putting my hand on my neck and donning a rather over-the-top cockney accent. "'e's come for me at last!"

Felix sniggered, laughter dying down. I smirked at my moment of playfulness, and turned from him, continuing the last few feet to my study. "Really though; Aro sent me for you." Felix threw in rather conversationally.

I stopped in my tracks, hand on the cold knob. "He...did?"

Felix nodded, smirking.

"So you let me go _all the way_ to my study, then choose to tell me he needs me in the throne room?" I seethed, clutching the doorknob out of sheer annoyance.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Felix..." I edged ominously. "I'm going to have your head one day..."

Felix rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I'll give you a lift."

"You'd better; the throne room's on the _other side_ of the castle..." I grumbled, sauntering over and climbing onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his torso; my dress stretching awkwardly between my outstretched legs, causing me to completely depend on my arms to hold onto his monstrous neck.

"Hold on," he warned.

"Mmhmm,"

Felix bent down a little, then took off into a well-practiced run. The castle blurred past me as we flew towards the throne room. A few sharp turns later, we stood in front of the gargantuan doors. He put me down gracefully, then pushed them open easily, letting me in first. I strode into the cavernous hall, glancing up at the oculus, and the bright sunlight falling through it into a puddle just off-center on the floor.

I dropped my gaze to the three men sitting their thrones with friendly expressions.

Well...two men with friendly expressions.

I nodded to Aro and Marcus; both of whom smiled back and nodded in return.

Caius wouldn't meet my gaze.

He stared at the floor with an expression of disgust. As if he was watching a spider crawl across the ground, and contemplating smashing it or not; deciding between ridding himself of the revolting creature or saving himself the mess on his Italian-name-brand shoes.

I kept my eyes on him for a moment before turning them back to Aro and Marcus. I tried not to let my puzzlement show, but it must have been obvious; Aro and Marcus' eyes both flickered to Caius before returning their attention to me.

"Seraphina, lovely to see you." Aro beamed, standing from his throne and approaching me, opening his arms in a non-threatening fashion. I returned his smile softly and went to his arms, feeing the cold emanate through his expertly-tailored suit and the boulder-soft muscles against my frame. Aro kissed the top of my head before pulling away; holding my forearms gently with his hands as he looked down at me. "Where is Johanna?"

"I...I'm not sure," I mumbled back; my annoyance rising in slight temperance. "I thought you wanted to see me; not us as a set."

Aro's eyebrows raised as he caught my tone of annoyance. It seems like whenever I am called to the throne room, Johanna is called as well. We seem to be regarded as a pair rather than two individuals related only by blood.

"I apologize..." he said in a hushed tone, touching my cheek with his fingertips. I closed my eyes, embarrassed for my brash attitude.

"No, I'm sorry, father; I didn't mean to-"

"Don't fret, _dolce_; it was very unlike you was all."

I opened my eyes to see his crimson eyes - darkening towards the pupil - smiling down kindly at me. "Would...you like me to go and get her?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

His smile brightened a bit. "No need; Demetri is already out to retrieve her."

"We only wish to hear about her night, but it seems that she won't speak to us without you by her side, Seraphina." Marcus said from his throne, smiling his gently-aged smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He had the kind of smile that was timeless; always kind and reassuring. The perfect grandfather.

"Really? I thought she'd be rather free and belligerent with her words; she always has been. Why is she stopping now?"

My eyes flew to Caius once more as I half-expected him to chip something in; his brothers had both queued him to. He pursed his lips instead, and said nothing. Marcus looked visibly disturbed by the tense silence. Caius on the other hand, seemed very dismissive of the entire situation.

I wondered why.

Before an answer could come, the doors to the throne room creaked and opened; revealing a staunch-looking Demetri at the point, and an oddly euphoric-looking Johanna dragging her feet behind him. Her eyes were glistening, yet glazed over; as if she'd drunk too much. But Johanna didn't drink.

That I knew of, anyway...

In her hand, she clutched her cell-phone as if it was the most precious item in all of the world.

I tightened my face to hide my fear. _Johanna? Outwardly happy? _

_ Has the world has just been thrown off its axis?_

Her face was smiling a drunken sort of smile. I glanced to Aro, who looked amused by her appearance. Marcus looked slightly alarmed.

"Johanna? Demetri, what is the meaning of this?" Aro edged, pressing his palms together and working to suppress a smirk. "It looks like _someone_ in this room had a tad too much fun at last night's happenings..."

Demetri's face hardened even more - which was a surprising feat in and of itself to advance from his previous rigidity to a new one - and Johanna seemed to be the only one oblivious to it. Well...and Caius. He was rather withdrawn.

"Johanna," Aro began, watching her carefully, "Would you care to tell us about last night?"

"Hahhh..." Johanna grinned, resting her interlaced hands with cell-phone in between to her chin and cuddling them. "It was _awwwwwwwesome..._" she gushed, eyes staring off dramatically into the distance.

I inhaled slowly, trying to figure out what drug she could have possibly done that would have lasted through the night and shown its effects this long.

Marcus gestured towards himself with his hands; silently queuing her for more information. "...and? What did you do? Did the boy behave himself?"

Johanna grinned from ear-to-ear, nodding slowly. "Yeeeeahhhh..."

I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_Yeah, we're getting nowhere fast._

_ "_Father, I think it best if we-" I started, but stopped immediately when Aro raised his hand for silence. I flushed and wrung my hands. _I hate it when that happens; but then again, I can only blame myself..._

_ "_What did you do after Benito escorted you from the _fortezza_?" he asked calmly.

Johanna only continued grinning, saying nothing. I could see that this was beginning to ruffle Aro's feathers. He took a step closer to her - away from me - and outstretched his hand; beckoning for her to give hers to him.

Johanna's eyes looked down lazily at his hand, and her fingers twitched as if she were about to give her hand to him, when suddenly, her phone went off; Midna's notification noise from the video-game _Zelda_ screeched through the air. I jumped as the tone split the pretentious air.

Johanna giggled madly - Marcus' eyes basically bulging out of his skull as she did so - and flipped open her phone, licking her lips once as she read the text. She bit her full lower-lip and clacked the keys of her phone loudly as she replied.

"Johanna, please..." Aro chided, wriggling his fingers once in a wave-like fashion; subtly reminding her that his hand was outstretched and waiting for her. Johanna seemed not even fazed as she continued to text madly.

I cleared my throat; half in annoyance, half in a subtle warning.

"AW! He is so _cute _when he says that!" she squealed, turning around on her heel and basically skipping from the throne room, humming a song with no melody and rather off-tune.

I blinked once, staring after her.

_All right, where is Johanna, and what have you done with her?_

_ Perhaps that question should be saved for Benito..._

Demetri looked livid, crossing his arms and standing as still as a newly-carved statue.

"Demetri, you're excused..." Aro said softly, noticing the blaring fury on his face. Without another word, Demetri flashed from the room; slamming the wrought-iron doors behind him.

"Goodness, the fortress is in a state of havoc." Marcus commented quietly, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers. Aro turned his head and growled.

"Do _not_ say that; it frightens me."

The corners of Marcus' lips quirked; indicating a hint of an amused smile. "Demetri's bond with Johanna is quite...different...than her bond to anyone else."

My eyes snapped to the ancient and wise vampire.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

Marcus chuckled softly. "Come now; you're much more observant than that."

I pursed my lips and looked down at the spotless marble floor.

_The angry expressions...the jealous behavior...the protectiveness over Johanna...the willingness to always go and fetch her..._

Ah-ha.

I knew it.

He was head-over-heels for Johanna.

A smirk broke slowly across my face, but then fell immediately.

"Poor Demetri...it must be torturous for him to watch her fawn over some stupid adolescent boy..." I muttered, feeling quite sad for my hypothetical brother. Even though he wasn't related by blood, origin, or even _interests_, I cared about his happiness.

He was part of my family.

"It is difficult; he has not yet begun to neglect his duties, but he has changed his patterns a bit." Aro commented, striding back to his throne and sitting down into it; crossing his legs leisurely.

"What d'you mean?" I crinkled my brow.

"Demetri's always been quite the artist. He likes to sketch. But recently, he's lost all motivation to draw. Rather tragic, really..."

"Oh," All I could reply was the single word. The rotunda fell into an awkward silence.

"Speaking of losing interest..." Aro began, his regal head turning to look to his left at Caius, "I have not heard you play your violin in months."

Caius' head lifted slowly.

"What?" he grunted. I looked from Aro to Caius; catching his eyes for a moment, and getting lost in the coal-black irises. I stared at the hypnotizing orbs for a full three seconds, looking away suddenly - and obviously, might I add - as if caught looking at something forbidden.

Because he _was _forbidden.

But something inside of me _longed_ to get closer. It was like seeing a lion for the first time. At first, it's very frightening. But then...the more you see that it seems to have no interest in attacking you, you want to draw closer. Perhaps even touch it; stroke its mane, see the flutter of its eyelashes and the whip of its tail. Even though you're sure the lion won't attack you _now_, you still feel the lingering fear of 'what if'?

Perhaps, one day I could get closer to Caius. We could probably be civil to each other; perhaps even friends. Perhaps more than that.

Perhaps even mates.

_Seraphina, you've plumb lost your MIND._

I berated myself immediately for thinking such a thought. Caius was my superior; not an option for a mate.

Never.

Although, I suddenly found myself wishing that it _could _be possible. My imagination began to run away, and I could feel my reality slipping away from me as I fell into my fragmented fantasies. It was the same sensation that was comparable to flying; the same one that I got when I looked into his threatening eyes...

I saw many different scenes coming to my head.

_Caius with his arms around my waist...me with mine around his neck...our lips pressed together...his hand stroking mine while we sat on a lush couch in my study...the feel of his hand stroking up my spine as I pressed myself against his rock-hard, ice-cold chest..._

_That is quite enough! _

I shook my head quickly, dispelling the thoughts from my head.

I immediately caught Marcus' puzzled look. "You would rather not?"

I blinked. Clearly, I had fazed out for too long, and missed something.

"...what? Repeat that; I spaced." I replied apologetically. Caius rolled his eyes and touched a finger to his temple, as if receiving a headache.

"You shook your head; I was wondering if you and Caius would mind putting a piece together to perform for us. You do play a lovely piano..."

I paused.

_Caius and I put together a piece? Where did this idea spring from?_

"Ahh..." I stuttered, racking my brain around desperately for words. What kind of words, I couldn't be sure. Affirmative words? Negation? Or should I go for the passive-affirmative? Enthusiastic-acceptance?

I suppressed a sudden urge to bash my head against the wall in an attempt to put my thoughts in order.

I guessed it couldn't be too bad; it would be strictly business. Caius and I would merely get together and combine our talents to produce a lovely piece of audio art. He was a professional; I'm sure he could separate business from pleasure.

But then again...we would have to _speak_ to each other during the practice. Surely, it would not remain business-like. Would it slip to conversational?

It shouldn't be horrible, if his conversation was anything like the brief one we had in my study the day of the surprise ball he planned for me.

_That he planned for me._

_ What was that supposed to mean, then? One does not organize an event like that for someone that they do not care for. Or detest, like he puts forward..._

I didn't know what to think. Right now, I wanted to curl up and die. All right, so that was a little melodramatic, but I did want to disappear into my study and escape for a few moments. Refusing Marcus' invitation would be rude and disrespectful indeed, but agreeing would be to willingly put myself in a awkward situation, and make myself _very_ uncomfortable.

_Sigh..._

"Yes, Marcus...I...I would be delighted to work with Caius. Did you have a piece in mind?"

Marcus smiled gently, shaking his head. "Surprise us. I know it will not disappoint."

I bowed my head. "Yes, Marcus. When would you like it performed?"

"Whenever it is ready; we are patient enough." He smiled back.

"Is that all?"

He nodded. "It is; I wish you both the best of luck." he tossed Caius a glance out of the corner of his eye.

Caius scoffed loudly and stood. "Do excuse me," he all but growled, "but I've some business to attend to that is not as _menial_ as pointless musical number arrangements."

A little too quick for the human eye, Caius disappeared. Aro tightened his lips and looked thoroughly annoyed. Marcus frowned a little.

I tried to keep my face expressionless, but by the looks on Marcus and Aro's faces, I could see I was failing.

"Don't take his words to heart, Seraphina..." Marcus prompted quietly.

"I'm fine," I whispered, nodding my head, and trying to be reassuring. My knees began to shake, queuing my time to leave before I became improper and appeared weak. "I'm going to...go and see if I can dig out a piece..."

I bowed my head once, and when I raised it, Marcus and Aro were both standing directly in front of me, wearing twin expressions of sympathy. I jumped a bit at their sudden and silent approach, drawing a small smile from Aro. Aro leaned forward and touched his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and absorbed his show of affection; his kisses always sweetened my day.

It was almost like a daily seal-of-approval.

Marcus touched his hand to my shoulder until Aro drew away, smiling sweetly at me.

"I wish you the best of luck. Which is almost unneeded, since your musical brilliance will lead your down the correct path to success." Marcus said, the corners of his lips turned upwards into a reassuring smile.

I chuckled once. "Marcus, you flatter me,"

"I only speak the truth," he replied touching his lips briefly to my forehead as well. After he pulled away, they both retreated to their thrones.

"Thank you both; I love you." I mumbled, unable to reach the volume I wanted, but they heard me loud and clear. Simultaneously, they turned around from their throned and nodded in-sync.

It was a non-verbal _'you too'._

I managed a small smile, bowed my head, then turned around and scuffled quickly from the room, using all of my body-weight and force to close the wrought-iron doors by leaning against them.

In a few short moments, I lost my composure. I tried to get as far away from the throne room as I could before I let out a panicked whimper.

_This is going to be hell_.

* * *

_Marcus_

I watched Seraphina as she walked away from us, walking upright and straight, yet shuffling as quickly as her feet would allow. I knew we didn't intimidate her, but the situation must have been too much for her.

And I knew exactly why.

_Caius..._

Their bond was beginning to be recognizable. Too noticeable to ignore.

Interesting.

I decided to keep this little tid-bit to myself; I'll not give my mind to Aro for a short while. But if Aro notices my attempt to stay away from his tactile gift, he'll become curious, then I'll have no choice but to disclose my secret. But for now, this secret would be mine.

And I am so very interested to see where this goes.

_Interesting..._

* * *

_Caius_

Manners, for propriety's sake, can go to hell.

I didn't care that I'd probably offended or embarrassed Seraphina; my mind was on desperate auto-pilot. I simply had to get away from her piercing blue eyes.

The eyes that made me lose myself. The very essence of me disappeared in a human heartbeat. They altered the publicly-known Caius, and stirred peculiar emotions inside of me. Ones that had not been awoken in...a very long time.

Her eyes made me want to be something more. Something better.

Hers.

_Don't be ludicrous, Caius. You bow to no one._

I curled my upper lip and bared my teeth in a silent snarl, working to re-obtain myself.

_Damn you, Seraphina, for the influence you have on me._

With a sharp turn, I disappeared into my private chambers; side-stepping the couch and passing through an archway into the study portion of my rooms. I strode methodically to my desk, letting down all manners and social graces now that I was alone, and fell into my favorite armchair; running a hand over my face and pulling the skin down as I growled in utter frustration.

_Why would Marcus do such a thing?_ _Force she and I together? Perhaps...perhaps he has seen something I have not._..

I abandoned the thought quickly, for it frightened me. What would Marcus possibly know that I do not? Taking into account his 'gift', there was a very distinct possibility that he knew several things I did not.

I sighed and fluffed my hair behind my shoulders, pausing in mind-motion as a knock sounded through my room. There were two ways into my study room; one through my personal chambers, and the other through a separate door in the corridor. The knock sounded from the wooden door to the corridor.

"Speak your purpose," I sniffed, lowering my hands and resting them on the edge of my desk.

"It is I; Didyme. I need that _Italian Vogue_ back."

I rolled my eyes. It is true, I do like to keep up with the fashions in the human world. For intellectual reasons, of course. Sometimes, an item of clothing would catch my eye, and I would purchase it for myself, though very rarely. Gianna and the others usually did the clothing shopping. My favorite thing I've purchased from the published work was a ceremonial - and trending - scarf, that I wore to almost every council. Scarves, in Aro's eyes, were pointless, but he understood nothing of contemporary fashion.

Didyme knew of my interest with contemporary fashions, and she would often surreptitiously slip the latest issue of the magazine underneath my chamber door in passing; making sure that the exchange was secret. In return, I would purchase something for her from the magazine - usually previously highlighted by her pen - and gift it to her.

She was very charming woman, Didyme. I could see why Marcus fancied her.

"Come," I mumbled, opening my desk drawer and taking out the _Italian Vogue_, and sliding it to the end of my mahogany desk.

Didyme opened the door and glanced around before stepping in, and retrieving the magazine from its resting place, cradling it between two heavier-bound books she was holding in her one arm.

"Thank you," she smiled back. "Find something you like?"

I shook my head. "Not this month. I will patiently await the next."

"All right," she nodded, turning from me and heading for the door.

"Didyme?"

I slammed my jaw closed so fast that my teeth jarred against one another. Her name had flown from my lips before I could control myself.

She turned around politely; not even fazed. "Yes, Caius?"

"Ah..."

Didyme watched me evenly, not oddly, like I would have expected from any other guard member who was familiar with my behavior.

"You're familiar with Seraphina, yes?" I asked.

Didyme laughed. "I would certainly hope so! She has lived with us for almost eleven years! 'Familiar' is an almost laughable term." she giggled with a bubbly enthusiasm, smirking from ear-to-ear.

I did not appreciate her mocking.

Her face sobered back into a friendly expression at my lack of reaction. "Excuse me,"

"Tell me about her," I ordered.

Didyme turned her head to the side and continued to eye me; curiosity sneaking into her eyes. _Oh, ye Gods, she looks like Aro when she does that..._

"Why do you want to know?" she asked coyly.

I growled warningly in response.

She giggled. "Calm yourself, Caius! I mean no harm...what do you want to know about her?"

"Tell me about her interests,"

Didyme began to rattle off her hobbies: piano playing, song and story writing, reading, singing when the occasion called for it, learning (and failing, according to Johanna) how to draw, and countless other activities. I was impressed.

I continued to interrogate Didyme, to the point where she sat down and made herself comfortable as if she would be there for a long time.

And it was a long time.

Three hours later, I finally nodded; content with what I had learned.

"Very well then; thank you, Didyme." I said, looking down into one of the drawers of my desk, indicating her dismissal.

"...that's all? You're not going to _do_ anything with this new-found knowledge? Not planning to obsess over her or anything?" she jokingly asked, flipping a stray ringlet over her shoulder.

"Obsess? Never. I'm simply going to use this information to..." I paused, not knowing exactly what words to tag to my description of what I was going to do.

"To do what?" she prompted.

"To..._woo_ her, I guess. But I don't know exactly how to do that..."

She cackled suddenly; a high-pitched noise that caused me to jump in my seat. "You've got to get your _flirt_ on!"

"...my _what?_"

"Your flirt! Come now, surely you've seen Felix and the others use it! It's the little _flair_ to your words. The little _hint_ that makes her know you're interested. You know...and _flirt!_"

I stared at her incredulously.

She groaned, slapping a hand over her face. "I can see we've got a lot to learn."

* * *

_There's a reason I kept Didyme alive; I couldn't have Marcus being his apathetic-self if he was going to play a major part in the rearing of Seraphina and Johanna. Surely, you understand. Plus, I always was very saddened at the idea of him losing the other half of himself. I always wondered what the old Marcus was like...this is my guess and interpretation. Besides, isn't she a fun character?_

_I've also recently published a oneshot that I wrote for a contest, called __Andrea's Story__; if you're not too busy, perhaps you could check it out and leave me some feedback._

_Please R&R! :)_

_By the way..."Midna Appears", aka, Johanna's text-tone. __._


	9. Professor Volturi

Second-to-last day of school. I could not wait for the torture to end.

Heidi stood behind me and flat-ironed my hair whilst I read out of a ridiculously large textbook labeled, _European History; Since the Dawn of Time_. Humorously enough, that textbook was going to be the death of me. Between the tiny text and magnificent illustrations were years upon numerous years of painstakingly specific information that my Neo-Nazi of a teacher required us to remember for a test at the end of the year that was not that difficult to pass.

Normally, this would open grounds for me to skim through the material well enough to pass the teacher's mediocre tests, and then ace the one at the end of the year. Unfortunately, this teacher, Mr. Wheaton, would allow no such "skullduggery". The _fiend_ gave us quizzes that will haunt me ever after I pass the stupid end-of-year exam. In order to pass the class and even have a shot at taking the end-of-year exam, we had to pass all of his quizzes and tests.

Because of this, I was up multiple nights far past my biological curfew, studying the many different Diets held across Europe in the 17th and 18th centuries.

I slammed my textbook closed, closing my eyes and muttering softly to myself; trying to memorize facts madly for the test in two days. Mr. Wheaton's test was in two days. The end-of-year exam was a week into the summer break.

And the best and worst thing: Mr. Wheaton had knee-replacement surgery a week ago. This last week was _crucial_, and he wasn't here to keep up on top of our studying. Though he was an insane whack-job, he had a ninety-six percent pass rate—unheard of, even at Volterra Academy.

We'd had a variety of substitutes over the past week. Most of them were the math teachers that doubled as gym teachers.

In other words, the extraneous, pointless teachers.

_This is going to be hell._

Heidi hummed happily to herself and picked up the can of Frizz-B-Gone, spraying it over my head with exuberant arm movements. She put the can down and turned off the flat-iron. "Done!" she trilled.

I opened my eyes and looked into the large mirror, smiling softly at my professional salon style.

"Thank you, Heidi," I said politely, standing and giving her a one-armed hug as she kissed the top of my head and flitted away. One thing I loved about Heidi was that she had a tendency to tell when I was stressed. Unlike Aro or Sulpicia-who would coax me into spilling all of my problems whenever they asked me to-Heidi would leave me to my thoughts. I think Didyme taught her to do that. Hmm.

I foofed my hair once with my hand, fixing it from its perfect lay to a bit more of a casual one, wrapping both arms around the monstrous textbook and slipping from the bathroom. I used one hand to grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder-paying for it dearly when my textbook all but fell from my thin arms. I fumbled with the book, almost comically, finally grasping it steadily and pressing it to my chest.

"Would you stop?" I whispered to no one in particular; more to my textbook, I guess. I really was planning on burning it once the school year ended.

"Having a bit of trouble?" a smooth voice behind me commented, causing me to jump. I spun around and looked up at Aro, who had a rather amused smirk on his face, and my backpack in his left hand. I pieced together that I'd lost my backpack while trying to catch my blasted textbook.

"...Thanks," I mumbled embarrassedly, and held my arm out while he slung my backpack onto my shoulder. I turned to leave, but my attention was suddenly caught on Aro's clothing. It differed from his normal very well-tailored suits and cloak. He was wearing a fashion much more contemporary. Pressed pants still, but a tight-fitting cotton shirt with a tweed, knee-length jacket over the top. He still wore his shined-to-perfection dress shoes. He also had half-moon reading glasses perched on his nose.

"...Father...?" I questioned slowly, still eyeing him up and down. He chuckled, and spread his arms out.

"Do you like it? I was experimenting."

"...why?" I asked, still positively puzzled. Fashion was something Aro did not dabble in.

Aro chuckled again, louder this time. "My dear, have I not told you?" he gushed.

I shook my head slowly, eyes wide at his enthusiasm.

"I've volunteered to substitute at your school, Seraphina."

My stomach twisted into a knot, but a smirk exploded across my face. The very idea of Aro standing in front of a classroom of students teaching was just too much to keep me from keeping a straight face.

I began giggling, but I tightened my lips to keep the sound from coming out. "That's...that's...wow..." was all I could muster. "Why?" I choked out, positively red now from holding in my giggling.

"Because your Advanced Placement history class requires a substitute,"

"C'mon father; I know there's another reason."

Aro sighed, looking slightly defeated as I saw through his 'innocent' deed. "Very well, I wish to observe Johanna with this...boy."

"Ah-ha," I hummed. "I knew you had another motive."

Aro smirked. "Sera, you act as though I'm positively devilish."

"Would I be far from the truth?"

Aro grinned widely and laughed jovially. He enjoyed our little banter. Aro put his hand on my shoulder and steered me out of the hall and toward the garage. "Come now, you'll be late. Johanna already is waiting in the garage. And rather impatiently, may I add..."

"Johanna? Wanting to get to school?" I marveled, sending a look of exaggerated shock. Aro furrowed his brows a bit.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with her new infatuation with..._Benito..._" he responded, and I did not miss the undertone of disdain when he said Benito's name.

"You really do not like him, do you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Aro didn't answer. Instead, he continued steering me towards the garage. Demetri and Felix joined us somewhere as we neared the garage, flanking Aro on either side.

We arrived at the garage, and sure enough, Johanna was sitting in the front seat of my Bugatti, feet on the dash and a scowl on her face.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked, turning around to face Aro. "You'll be late." I smirked a bit, enjoying dragging him with me to my daily torture.

Aro smiled and patted my shoulder. "Shortly, dear one; Renata will be joining me."

"Okay. I love you," I said, using an arm to hug his torso, balancing my textbook successfully in the other as I did so.

"As I love you, my Seraphina," Aro replied, also kissing the top of my head.

"See you at school, teach," I said happily, turning from him and jogging down the stairs to my car, opening the door and tossing my stuff at my feet, starting the engine and closing the door in one motion. I looked up through my darkly-tinted window at Felix and Demetri standing in the doorway, watching as I opened the garage door, and sped out; departing for school.

. . . . .

I, for one, was grateful to have a competent substitute at the wheel.

Though the class was quite awkward for me; the girls were _falling_ all over Aro, as he gestured with his hands while he spoke, and lured the class in his with harmonious voice. I had full faith in Aro; he had, of course, seen history from basically the beginning.

Although, there was one part of class that was more interesting than the rest.

"...And after the fall, Mercantilism became the main source of revenue and economic growth for central and eastern Europe. Then the society was split into three main groups-mainly undefined, but widely accepted as a 'ruler' for the people of Europe-they are the first, second, and third estates-"

"Excuse me, Professor Volturi?" a nasally-voiced, pimply-faced simpleton from the back row interrupted Aro as he spoke. Aro stopped, retaining his patience like a professional, and called on the raised hand.

"Yes?"

The boy stood and straightened his vest. I rolled my eyes. The boy's name was Alanzo, and he was the annoying type of person who relished correcting the mistakes of others. Then I widened my eyes as I realized exactly what was coming next.

"I believe you've constructed the timeline incorrectly," he drawled, clasping his hands in front of his body. Aro raised his eyebrows; his techno-blue eyes shining through his half-moon glasses. Renata, who sat in the corner pretending to grade papers, looked up, also wearing a pair of blue contact lenses. She looked positively alarmed that anyone would dare interrupt Aro. But she forgot where they were. In a school filled with ignorant children who knew nothing of the position, nor power that Aro held.

"Oh?" Aro said breathily, tilting his head to the side in an expression I knew all-too-well as one of inquisitiveness. "Do tell."

"You see, _professor_, the Estate system was widely used far before the fall of Constantinople." he sniffed, inclining his head and smirking proudly.

I half-expected Aro to purse his lips and utter something like a scold, but he did not.

Instead, he smiled his wide, brilliant smile and shook his head slowly. "You are incorrect, Mr..." Aro glanced down at the seating chart on the edge of his desk, seeing Alanzo's name in the back. "Loggia, The Estate system was used amongst the upper class, but not by the common folk until after the French Revolution." There was a reason Mr. Wheaton put Alanzo in the back; he was hoping to discourage him from doing exactly this-correcting him. But obviously, that didn't stop the simpleton.

_What an idiot._

_ "_I believe you to have erred, sir," Alanzo said, looking very arrogant.

"And what is your source?" Aro asked, unfazed.

Alanzo looked slightly surprised. Usually teachers would cut him off, or concede that he was correct without a fight. But Aro looked as though he was ready to meet him head-on.

"The...the textbook, professor,"

"Ah, the written works. Tell me, Mr. Loggia, are written words always correct?"

"...As far as I know…"

Aro suddenly released a very amused chuckle, one that sounded almost cruel. I knew he would enjoy this. My face of horror fell into a very amused smirk. I could not _wait_ for Aro's rebuttal.

"Then you are a fool indeed, Mr. Loggia. You see, documentation was very poor in those times, and if the parchment was smudged or ripped, it would be destroyed as a result of improper care, and the information on it would be rendered useless."

"...M-maybe so, but that doesn't explain your information." Alanzo dropped his voice, visibly nervous now.

"Though your logic may be correct, your facts are skewed, my dear boy."

I could see that Aro had to work to visibly restrain himself from pointing out the fact that he was probably _in the country_ during the uprising, and knew the time period _very_ well. But something else was crawling into Aro's expression.

"And you are just that; a _boy_, who has the privilege of attending a well-qualified institution that is attempting to prepare you for your somewhat-important future. But their efforts are in vain, for you seem to take more interest in embarrassing others who are taking the time out of their menial lives to teach ungrateful children like yourself rather than absorbing the _truth_ of history. So, if I were you, I would sit and listen to the things that are being taught rather than try and stable your own insecurities by pointing out the faults in others."

The classroom rang with an ear-splitting silence.

One boy in the corner of the room hummed softly. "Ohhhhh...!"

Another girl in the front of the class could barely contain her laughter, and her friend kept smacking her arm to get her stop. Her eyes were glued on Aro, as his smirk probably made every girl's knees in the room quake and go weak.

He often had that effect on people; particularly the females.

Alanzo looked as though Aro just smacked him across the face. His skin was flushing by the minute, highlighting the multitude of pimples, and sweat was breaking out from the pores below his hairline. Aro smiled his angelic smile and nodded. "Please have a seat, Mr. Loggia."

Alanzo sat down quickly, his face reddening with every passing second. I saw the muscles in Renata's neck tighten as she visibly fought for control. It must be difficult enough to resist the blood of thirty humans, let alone one whose blood was rushing to peek through the surface so temptingly. She clutched the edge of the desk; her knuckles gleaming against the darkened wood.

Aro threw her a quick glance; one of understanding. Renata closed her eyes and stood, excusing herself quietly, and exiting the room swiftly. The same girl in the front row who was giggling practically turned green from envy at her smooth and graceful movement.

"And now back to what I was saying before I was _interrupted_..." Aro said through a gritted smile, turning back to the board and pointing to the segment of Eastern Europe. "The system was widely used and accepted by _all_ people by the time Mercantilism took proper hold..."

. . . . .

"That went rather well." I joked as I packed up my bag well after every other student in the room departed for lunch. Aro clasped the buckles on the front of his sleek black satchel and took the handle, holding it at his side and looking like he belonged on the cover of some high-fashioned magazine I wasn't worthy to read.

He shook his head with an amused smirk, putting his hand in one of his jacket pockets and waiting patiently as I tucked each of my mechanical pencils into their proper holders. I was odd like that; each pencil, eraser, and book had a place.

"I must say, Mr. Loggia is a bright young man; I only hope that one day, he learns to control his tongue."

"As do we all," I smirked back. "You put him in his place today. It was awesome."

"I do slightly regret it now—being cruel to a student is one of the lowest things an instructor could do, but that young man needed to be disciplined."

"It's to his benefit; he'll thank you someday, I'm sure." I replied, folding the top over on my backpack and slinging it over one shoulder.

Aro chortled dryly. "Let's hope that simpleton never finds me again; I'm not sure I can stand his arrogance or ignorance again."

I couldn't help it. I laughed and covered my mouth quickly. I suddenly got a mental image of Aro grinning from ear to ear as Jane pained him.

Aro smirked at my laugh and didn't ask.

Renata waited patiently just outside of the door; her eyes had burned through the contacts, but she was able to hide them behind a pair of very fashionable sunglasses. I was impressed at her intellect; Italy was in the middle of its sweltering summer heat, and sunglasses were a very common sight in the hallways. She also looked more at ease even with the humans passing her by; I assumed that she had fed.

I only hope it wasn't a student.

I smirked again as I got another mental image of Renata draining Alanzo in a janitorial closet or something. _If only…_

I mentally berated myself for being such a horrible person.

Renata stayed against the wall as Aro strode in front of her; the tail of his long jacket flapping around his knees as he walked. She swept forward and touched the material on the back of his upper arm. Although there was nothing to guard him from except maybe a paper airplane or two, I knew that Aro let her shield him for her own benefit. Renata was _extremely _attached to Aro. Whether through Chelsea's bond—which I knew about, thanks to my own gift—or her own loyalty, I knew that she would rather die herself than allow any harm to come to Aro.

Although Aro knew that she was only touching him for his own protection, he could not help but eye the awkward stance of her. Normally, this would not attract a second glance in the _Fortezza_ or otherwise, but in a public school, having a woman cling to the back of his arm and not stand at his side made her seem like a servant, not a companion. And although that was somewhat true in the _Fortezza di Volterra_, in this day and age, the serf system was outdated and quite frowned upon.

Aro very gently reached back and took her wrist, slipping it around his arm and eventually interlocking arms with her, as a sir would with a lady on a formal evening. I smiled softly at the sight; that was very sweet of Aro.

Renata looked positively shocked, but a few soft whispers from Aro in her ear settled her worries. Her face visibly relaxed, and she looked for a moment as though she was enjoying the momentary equality.

I suddenly realized how easily they could pass for my parents.

I felt a wave of embarrassment at the very thought of my parents escorting me through a day of school, until I looked around at the looks I was getting from the other students.

The girls had all but dropped everything they were holding and staring at Aro with idiotic-gaping and dazzled expressions. The boys were all watching Renata as if she would suddenly do a trick or strip her clothing spontaneously.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. But I certainly didn't like the attention. I made a large effort to go unnoticed at the school.

We walked through the open stone hallway and out to the courtyard, where three-fourths of the school was eating lunch at the tables, on the grass, or under the towering trees that scattered the yard.

A few boys were off to the side kicking a futbol back and forth to each other. Aro and Renata immediately faltered and stopped just behind the line of sunshine; staying in the shadows of the stone archway. I stopped a footstep or two in front of them, enjoying the warmth on my skin.

"Look; Johanna…" Renata said softly, holding onto Aro's arm still, but staring at a medium-sized group of boys and girls leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the courtyard. Aro narrowed his eyes over his useless glasses and watched Johanna with her peers.

Benito was sitting next to her.

I smirked a bit; excited for Aro to see her doing the things I'd shown and told him. Johanna and Benito been 'fraternizing' for a short time now, but she was starting to fall out of line a little bit. Coming home after curfew, lying about where she was going and whom she was with, and getting very defensive when we asked innocently how her day had gone.

Benito held her hand, rubbing the back with his thumb, and whispering something into her ear that was making her smirk madly. Normally, Johanna was in the thick of what was happening with her friends. Whether it was wizard duels with twigs as wands, human pyramids, or gnome searches, she usually led the eccentric chaos. But with Benito…she seemed rather withdrawn. Like she wanted to be with only him, and her friends no longer mattered.

It saddened me. It was like the Johanna I knew had disappeared.

Aro looked on disapprovingly, eyes glinting dangerous from behind his glasses.

"How long has this boy been 'with' Johanna?" Aro asked lowly, watching like a hawk and standing as still as a statue. Renata's eyes flickered nervously between Aro and Johanna.

Benito leaned away from Johanna's ear and pecked her lips.

Aro stiffened.

My eyes widened and my stomach plummeted, but I was suddenly overwrought with the desire to burst into laughter. If Johanna only knew that Aro, her pseudo-father was watching her, she would absolutely and unequivocally die.

I couldn't help but examine this from different angles. Sure, he didn't approve of this contemporary—and rather unrefined—person as an existing individual, but the fatherly aspect also came into play. There was a _boy_ kissing his _daughter_. Any father's eyes would swim with red just thinking of the idea. But Aro had worked for far too long and far too hard to lose her to a hawk sweeping in for the kill.

And beside that, the reason Aro told us to be careful with our human acquaintances is because once we were both turned, we would have to abandon them all; they weren't allowed to know of our lifestyle. No human was.

Aro's set his jaw several times while watching Johanna. Renata was becoming visibly more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Aro inhaled and sighed deeply—a long and drawn out sound.

"How curious," was all that he said.

Renata and I both exchanged glances. 'Curious' was not the word either of us would have selected.

"Seraphina, I suggest you go and bask in your lunch hour. Eat well; don't be late to class."

"Yes, father." I replied. Aro kissed the top of my head one more time, which drew more embarrassment to me as I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see a great deal of the courtyard watching us since word had spread around the school like wildfire that there was a god and goddess roaming freely around the school.

I watched them turn and walk away, down the stone corridor and towards the teachers' lounge. I turned back slowly to the courtyard and immediately saw those students who were staring snap their head away quickly and begin conversing intensely with their cohorts.

I sighed softly and walked down the remaining three stairs to the line of grass, seeing my usual spot in the shadow of the wall on the other side by the large tree taken by some of Johanna's friends and few sophomores.

I was turned around and prepared go to the library—skipping lunch completely despite Aro's wishes—when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"'scuze me,"

I turned back around—the voice grated on my nerves as it was all-too-familiar. The voice sounded like this awful girl who seemed to enjoy drawing attention to me since grade school. I could see her now; her sleek-black face and her pinched little face…

Could you tell I didn't like this girl?

She had this little posse of wannabes around her all of the time; mimicking her hairstyles and her antics.

_Serena Beauvoyane._ If there was a snobby name I ever heard…

And that was whom the voice belonged to. I held in a sigh.

"Hello, Serena," I said pleasantly, doing as Aro had taught me: 'be the bigger person; always respectful and kind'. Aro had said that he didn't like dealing with other covens, but they would never know this, because he is polite and courteous all the day long.

Serena skipped the pleasantries. "So…is that your dad?" she all but squealed, her voice wearing down my patience faster than her rudeness.

"Yes, it is…"

All of the girls began chittering and giggling to one another and Serena smirked madly.

I didn't like that look.

Then again, I just didn't like her face. _I sound like Johanna…_

"Wanna sit with us today?" she drawled, crossing her arms and placing her hands her slender upper arms; showing her perfectly-manicured nailed and cuticles.

_Hmph, typical scheming girls; only treat me like a human being when I have something they want._

_ Maybe I should throw in the fact that he's over 3000 years old…_

I smirked slightly to myself, mirroring Serena's expression.

"Well?" she pressed impatiently, moving her hands down to her slender, but well-shaped hips, cocking them to one side.

"Mmm…" I hummed, pretending to contemplate, although the answer was a straight 'no'.

Serena tapped a single finger on her hips in a quick rhythm, pursing his lips slowly as she waited.

"No, I don't think I will." I replied, trying to suppress the smugness I was feeling.

Serena's face fell into a scowl.

"Well, why not?" she demanded. I had the feeling like she was not turned down often. Her friends all froze and watched the two of us.

"Because I don't want to; if it weren't for the perverted crush you have on my father, then you would have no interest in me at all," I replied, closing my mouth so quickly that my teeth jarred together; shocked that I'd been so bold.

Serena looked shocked as well. Her friends continued staring at us.

"Fine then," she said in a deathly-quiet voice. "Go; you're not welcome with us."

I mentally scoffed. _No one is but stupid jocks are welcome or dumb enough to think that have any chance of being welcome with you. Or sleeping with you, seeing as that is your ultimate goal…_

"That's all right; I wouldn't want to associate with you in any logical setting." I concluded, sounding shockingly like Aro with my tone and phrasing. I tried to hide my surprise.

Serena sneered very unpleasantly and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she spun around and strutted back to her table under the shade of the tree. Her friends followed suit, and I didn't miss the glances her backside got from the idiotic boys over by the stone archway. I rolled my eyes; _who wants that kind of attention? It's shallow and unflattering._

I glanced back over at Johanna and her friends; Benito was nibbling on her neck while Johanna was staring at me with a concerned expression.

_Go back to your love-biscuit._ I said in my head.

I only felt victorious for a moment before I felt very embarrassed; the student's eyes were on me again, and I could almost feel the gossip beginning to spread. No doubt Serena would have some nasty rumor around the school by the end of the day.

It's a good thing the school year was ending. I never had to see these people ever again.

I set off for the library, determined to immerse myself in the comforting silence.

. . . . .

Of course, if I _really _didn't want attention, I don't understand why I drove my Bugatti Veyron to school every single day. It attracted more attention than anything else; perhaps because it was my baby, perhaps because the windows were tinted and I felt safer. Maybe it's because it had a steel-reinforced frame, and had an excellent crash rating, and Marcus wanted me safe. Maybe it's because Felix hissed when I said I wanted a used car. I wasn't really sure.

What I did know was that Johanna was taking 600 million years getting out of the school and to the car. Usually, I'd come outside to see Johanna perched on the hood of my car—which I hated—and anxiously waiting to 'blow the dump'. She couldn't just _stand_ by the car? That's too difficult for her?

But not today. Already, twenty minutes had elapsed, and no sign of Johanna. I began to wonder if she'd gotten a different ride home and didn't tell me. She also had a tendency to _not_ check her phone when she's needed or when she knows she's in trouble.

_Finally_ I saw her emerge from the all-but-abandoned school building, with—guess who—Benito. They were hand in hand, and he was saying something that was making her giggle like a giddy schoolgirl.

My stomach did a back flip.

They both strode to my car leisurely, stopping outside of the door to share one last embrace. They pulled away from each other, but he kept his arms around her. I growled softly. He leaned in, and captured her lips in a rather sloppy kiss.

I half-expected Johanna to go ballistic and slap the sap, but instead, her hand wove into his hair, and she pressed her full lips against his.

I stared.

But this kiss wasn't a short one; it was _long_.

_Come on…anytime now…_

I finally had enough. I honked my horn angrily. The sudden noise startled them both; they split apart as if someone had yanked them by their collars. Benito rolled his eyes at me, and then turned to look lustily at Johanna.

"See ya, babe," he said.

"Love ya," she replied.

_Babe…_the word grated on my nerves. I hated those shallow terms of 'endearment'. I preferred something kinder…more meaningful. 'Darling', 'sweetheart', 'love', etc.

Johanna stare lingered on him until he was out of sight, then she slid into the passenger seat at long last, letting out a big, mournful sigh.

I had to staple-gun my lips closed in order not to say anything. The drive home was silent. Johanna didn't even oppose the opera music playing from my stereo.

_What has this boy done to my sister?_

. . . . .

We pulled into the garage and I cut the humming engine of my car. Johanna wobbled herself out of the car and raced to her chambers; no doubt wanting silence to call her 'sugar-cakes' as soon as she got into the privacy of her room. I followed slowly, looking at my feet as I walked up the six or seven stairs to the door exiting the garage. Another pair of feet entered into my vision as I looked up—startled—into Marcus' kind face.

"Marcus-!" I gasped out, reeling backwards. Marcus merely chuckled softly and reached out, grabbing my arm to ensure that I didn't fall down the stairs. I exhaled in an embarrassed laugh.

"You're later than usual getting home; Sulpicia was getting worried." He said gently, releasing my arm and stepping aside so that I could go through the door.

"Sorry…Johanna took an _eternity_ getting to the car."

Marcus tilted his head to the side. "Why is that?"

I rolled my eyes, the answer clearly written in my annoyed expression.

Marcus inclined his head. "Ah,"

"Mm-hmm,"

"The infatuation will die down soon, you won't have to endure this much longer." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder and sliding my heavy backpack off of my shoulder, holding it in his hand as if it weighed nothing. Which…it probably didn't to him.

"Where is mother?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder and feeling the indent that my backpack strap had made.

"She's with Aro; but I don't wish for you to see her just now."  
I scoffed ironically. Since she was with Aro, I don't think I wanted to see either of them anyway; they're probably…augh. He _had_ spent an entire day away from her, and according to what I've learned from vampire love affairs, the longing for your mate is so strong, that to spend even a day without seeing or touching them is torturous. I'm not sure if that was _true_, but…

"I'd pass anyway,"

Marcus laughed—sounding like one of an old grandfather. I smiled at his laugh. "They're not engaging in intimacies, don't worry."

Leave it to Marcus to phrase things bluntly.

"Then why don't you want me to see them?" I inquired, nervous now for some sort of 'surprise'.

"Because Caius is waiting for you in your study."

I stopped in my tracks. Marcus walked a few steps in front of me, but then stopped as well and looked back at me. "…Is there anything wrong?"

"…Why?" I gasped out, eyed wide.

Marcus turned his head skeptically as if I was liable to explode spontaneously. "Seraphina, you agreed to arrange a piece with him. Do you remember?"

…_oh yeah… _

_Dang it!_

"Oh yeah," I answered verbally, mentally face-palming myself. Marcus sighed in mock relief.

"I was afraid the Alzheimer's were already setting in," he mumbled.

I gasped, offended. "I am not getting _old!_"

Marcus laughed again and wrapped one arm around me. "I'm only teasing, Seraphina. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine," I replied, returning his embrace by wrapping my arms around his middle. Though Marcus was right there alongside the most ancient of vampires, he was still pretty sturdy; muscled and strong. I smiled softly at my protector.

"I love you, Marcus."

Marcus kissed the top of my head caringly, smoothing my hair down my back. "As I love you, _il mio dolce._" I pulled my head away from him and enjoyed the quiet moment, before he spoke again. "Now off with you!"

I groaned. "It didn't work!"

Marcus laughed the loudest he had since we began our interaction, releasing me and walking away with my backpack. "No, it did not." He smirked devilishly. If he was still in arms' length, I would've nudged him playfully, but then again, I wouldn't want to deal with the bruise the next day.

Marcus turned the corner and disappeared.

With a resigned sigh, I walked slowly towards my study. My mind was reeling; I was not looking forward to the awkwardness that was guaranteed to come with Caius. Not to mention the inferiority. He was a master of music, and I was still learning. The thought already had me blushing in embarrassment.

No matter; I would be mature and professional.

I arrived faster than I had wanted to the double doors, and I knew that he could already hear and smell me, so there was no reason to try and hide. I pushed open the doors as if I owned the place—which I kind of did—and entered.


	10. First Practice

_Caius_

I was positively caught off-guard when I saw Seraphina burst through the door. Though I could smell her, hear her, and _feel_ her beating heart well before she came close to the door—and hesitated outside of it—I expected her to enter gracefully and quietly. Instead, the doors banged loudly against the walls, and she seemed to stumble into the room.

I raised my eyebrows. Seraphina was not a clumsy girl.

"…Are you all right, Seraphina?" I asked, working very hard to keep my tone detached and unconcerned; I would betray nothing of the emotions raging through me.

She blushed bright red, tempting me horribly with her irresistible scent as her blood pooled to the surface of her skin. I swallowed the venom that swam to my mouth. She tucked her hair behind her ear slowly, visibly working to control her shaking hands.

"F-fine," she replied.

The room stood in stillness for a moment. She seemed embarrassed to move about the room without permission, and I was losing myself as I observed her standing before me. Her delicious allure increased threefold when she looked as though she had been rushing. Hair slightly ruffled, but still laying in an organized fashion over her shoulders, breathing escalated just so that her chest heaved a little more, accentuating her feminine qualities, and the flush it brought to her skin was absolutely appetizing.

_That's quite enough!_

"Come," I ordered, gesturing towards the piano bench.

Seraphina visibly flinched as I spoke, leaning backwards a bit as if she was contemplating whether or not to run, and I realized a moment too late that my tone must have been harsh and commanding instead of suggestive, as I'd hoped it would be.

I swiped my hand in the air, as if erasing my words. I softened my tone. "Have a seat, if you would prefer."

She nodded once and walked towards the piano, sitting down in the middle of the bench and interlacing her hands together, straightening her arms and putting them between her knees, obviously nervous by her posture.

"Have you selected a piece?" I asked, trying to be pleasant.

She nodded again—still not speaking a word—and reached for a manila folder on top of the shimmering black piano, opening it, and shuffling through numerous pieces of sheet music that looked like they had seen better days, finally sorting out two pages from the middle.

"This one," she all but whispered, handing me the two pieces of paper, and then yanking her hand away just as soon as I had them in mine. I looked down at the music—it looked simple enough. I hummed the notes mentally in my head, and smiled at the graceful melody that it spoke. I glanced upward at the handwritten line above the printed ones. The notes scrawled, several octaves higher than the piano notes.

_Handwritten? By whom?_

"It looks satisfactory," I said, downplaying my excitement, and betraying nothing. She nodded once, keeping her eyes elsewhere as he extended her hand for the music. I handed it to her, but as I did, I felt the heat of her pulse, and I froze. I was afraid that my instinct would take over, and she would be on the floor beneath me in seconds; writhing in pain as I sunk my teeth into her delicate flesh.

But instead…I wanted to touch her hand. I wanted to feel her pulse beneath my lifeless hand, and feel the softness of her skin. Seraphina's eyes came up to mine—filled with concern—as I paused. She immediately began to examine herself, looking for someway that she had displeased me.

I handed her the music, settling for a brush of her hand rather than a pure touch. She jerked back instinctively from the coldness of my hand, but grabbed the music on her retraction, placing the sheets on the backboard of the piano and overlapping the edges of the two pages about three-fourths of an inch over each other, examining her work before withdrawing her hands, and resting them back between her knees.

The corners of my mouth twitched into a small smile as I watched how carefully she treated the sheet music. Perhaps I simply was not observant enough, but I could never recall hearing her play…

"I…I haven't arranged for a second player. I could re-write the music if you wanted, so that we could both have a piano part—" she began, wringing her hands underneath the keyboard, and speeding up her words as she spoke, as if I would be displeased with her explanation.

I raised my hand to silence her. She cut off immediately. "I will not be accompanying you on the piano, Seraphina,"

I held in my chuckle as she crinkled her brow in puzzlement. "Then what will you…?"

She trailed off as I reached my hand downward to grasp a small handle sticking out from underneath the stool beneath me. I lifted a long, black, rectangular case out, and perched it onto my lap; unclasping the front and opening it slowly to reveal my faithful—and rather expensive—violin.

She looked astonished. "I…I didn't know you played the violin…" she said softly, watching with awe as I removed the violin from its case and rested it safely under one arm as I retrieved the bow next and then set the case down at my feet.

With a small, but smug, smile, I grabbed the small circle of rosin and began to spread it over the delicate horsehair that strung across the bow. I took my time, making sure the surface was evenly coated before re-wrapping the rosin in its satin cover and returning it to the case.

"Play an 'A' for me, if you would." I instructed, inwardly pleased that my voice had come across gently that time. She did as I said, turning to the piano and hitting a single note. I hummed the note to myself and plucked the string, turning the knob at the top minutely to get the tone I wanted before pressing it inward to the scroll and holding it in place. I plucked the rest of the strings—now that I had a bearing on the middle 'A'—and was pleased to hear that they were still tuned to perfection.

"What is it titled?" I asked.

Seraphina seemed to relax slowly, turning to the music as a comforting friend, and gesturing to the first of the two pages. "Poeme," she replied, "It's one of my favorites."

I skimmed over the notes again; realizing the handwritten part over the top of the printed notes was an accompaniment for the violin.

"Did you write this?" I asked, looking at her over the page.

She began to wring her hands again. "Yes…"

_If she didn't know that I played, then why did she have a violin accompaniment written across the top?_ "Did you know I played the violin?"

She shook her head. "No…it's just how I always imagined it sounding. I…" she dropped her voice to just above a whisper, "I've always wanted to play this with a violin duet."

I could not help but smile softly at the sweetness in her voice. It sounded almost like an aspiration.

_We seemed to find more and more sides to the puzzle that matched perfectly…_

I wondered for a moment if she had seen it in a vision that I played, but I trusted her words—and the awed expression on her face—that she was not lying to me.

"Are you well-versed?" I inquired, putting the violin underneath my chin.

"In the piece?" she replied, looking sideways at me.

"Yes,"

"I am,"

"Very well then; a dry run," I said, standing from the stool and getting behind her, looking over her shoulder at the notes scrawled over the top of her part. She set her fingers to the keyboard, and began.

. . . . .

_Seraphina_

I don't understand how in the world he expected me to play with him looming over my shoulder like that.

Even if he wasn't, how could he expect me to be calm and collected after that touch? So brief, yet, electrifying…

Luckily, the part of the rehearsal where we had to speak to each other was not so bad. Though he did frighten me with his gruffness early on, he compensated for it by being incredibly sweet. I tried to soothe my nerves by disappearing into the music. _My music…_

I placed my fingers on the familiar keys, closed my eyes, and pressed down. The opening chord was perfect; the piano was in perfect tune.

_So far so good…_

There was about a line and a half of a piano introduction before the violin came in, so I had a short time to compose myself and prove to myself that I could play independently, and block out the world around me. I continued with the finger movements, re-treading back in familiar territory as I fell back into the world of the safety and security I only found in music.

I got to the end of the first line, however, and I hit a wrong note.

My stomach lurched as I yanked my hands off of the keyboard and flushed bright red.

"Did you not say you were well-versed?" Caius said softly; patiently. I thought I detected a small hint of annoyance in his tone, but I convinced myself that I only heard that because I was nervous.

"I am, I'm just…I'm sorry," I spluttered, replacing my hands. "We'll start again."

I pressed down on the same first chord again, slowly calming my racing heart and falling back into the serenity of the piece.

I was only nervous because I messed up, right?

_Wrong._

Is it because he's a professional musician, and I'm just a pupil?

_No…_

_ You know why it is nerve-racking to have him around…_

_ Do you see the way his eyes glint when he looks at you?_

_ Did you miss the fleeting touch? Vampires don't make mistakes; they are in constant control of their motions…_

_ Shut. Up._

I neared the place in the music where the violin was written to enter—my stomach rising a bit in anticipation as I would finally hear him play what must be a heavenly tune when…

_Plonk!_

Wrong note…once again.

I flinched and sighed in annoyance. Caius scoffed.

"Perhaps you require a bit more _practice_,"

"…No…! I'm fine…" I scrambled, staring at the keys with absolutely no desire to turn around and face him.

I paused just as I began to speak; I didn't know what to address him by. 'Master'? No, that was too formal. And he technically was not my superior. 'Brother'? No, that would be more inappropriate, not to mention awkward. 'Caius'? Never; far too familiar. It hit me in the face that even after all of these years, I had never had to address Caius directly. Sure, I had spoken of him to others, but never had I had to speak to him one-on-one.

The mood of the room suddenly became tense as Caius inhaled sharply and stiffened. His steady breathing ceased, as did mine. I plucked up my courage, and turned around—in alarm—to see his eyes coal-black, wide, and on fire.

My heart skipped a beat as that expression was all too familiar. _Hunger…_

"I think I'll…"

"Go," Caius hissed, stepping away and ramming his back into the wall beside the door. I stood from the piano, wishing I could run the opposite direction, but alas, he stood next to the only entrance and exit to the room.

"_Go," _he wheezed, dropping the bow to his violin and lifting the back of his hand to his face. I did not see what he did with his hand, I was already in a run; bolting from the room.

. . . . .

_Caius_

I listened to her play; it was _spectacular_. Though the piece was not extremely difficult, she played with such poise, and with such clarity, that I loved listening to the simplicity of the piece. From sight-reading the music, I could see that it would become more and more difficult, but I knew without a doubt that she could handle it.

I raised the violin and rested it underneath my chin, prepared to enter with my part, but suddenly, she hit a discordant note.

Though I was slightly disappointed in her mistake, I tried not to let it show. I had to remind myself that she was a human, and still learning the art of music herself.

The rush of blood to her cheeks again was tugging at my control.

3000 years of immortality, and this _one_ mortal is suddenly pushing my blood-lust to the brink of control…

_Why?_

"We'll start again," she said, her voice quivering on the last word as she placed her hands on the keys again and began once more. I closed my eyes and listened to the introduction again, never tiring of the crystal clear notes that rang from the piano and wafted into the air around the room. I raised my violin to my chin once again, and positioned my bow, ready to play.

But another sour note stopped me before I could begin. I suppressed a growl.

So badly had I wanted to play, and hear the two melodies intertwine to form a masterpiece.

_Just as I wanted to join with her…_

_CAIUS!_ I screamed. _What is this lack of control? This is your pupil—now teach her!_

I inhaled to speak, but paused as her scent flooded my nostrils, and sent another wave of venom to my lips. I swallowed it quickly and spoke softly, using the least amount of air as possible. I wondered for a brief moment if I would be able to hold on through the practice…

"Perhaps you require a bit more _practice,_" I said, lowering my violin back down and resting it atop the piano, sending a small hint that I was concluding our session.

"No…! I'm fine…" the initial tone of her voice sounded almost pleading, I was slightly surprised.

Unknowingly, I took another breath as I prepared to sigh.

_Mistake._

Something about her scent had increased its allure, and hit me in the face like a marble wall. I held my breath immediately, but red swam to my vision. I was shocked at the intense desire I had for her. But not for her flesh.

I wanted her blood. And I wanted her blood _now_.

I was beginning to scare myself. For eighteen years, I'd been forced to keep control of myself, but this one human was pushing that boundary of well-practiced control to a dangerous medium. She truly did not know how close she was to her death. Thinking for a moment, one question came to my mind.

_Has she seen her own death?_

_Surely, she has seen undesirable things through her visions…_

My thought was cut short as her exhale went straight into my face, bombarding me with her scent once again.

Her face reflected puzzlement, then horror as she caught my expression.

"I think I'll-"

"Go," I hissed, still conserving air as I took a step backwards. I unknowingly employed my vampire techniques; instead of merely taking a step backwards away from her, I flew backwards and hit the wall opposite from the piano with my back, feeling it crack a bit under my left shoulder. Her heart began to accelerate as she became afraid, worsening my scramble for control. Seraphina stood, hand clutching each other as her eyes flickered between the door and me. "_Go," _I commanded through my teeth, raising my hand and pressing the back of it to my nose and mouth in a vain attempt to block her scent from reaching me.

She startled, but then took off in a dash, throwing open the door and exiting. I listened to her footsteps slap the stone corridor as she ran further and further away, until I heard her slam the door to her room and lock it.

I exhaled heavily, slumping against the wall in slight exhaustion from such an intense sensory attack. But as the seconds ticked by, I began to realize the damage I had done. The piece we might never rehearse together was but a minor problem now.

_She is afraid of me._

_But wasn't she always?_

_If so, then it is irreparable now. I've now proven that I wish to drain her of every drop of her precious blood._

With a low growl, I ran my hand over my face, pulling the skin down as I pulled on the downslide. I felt utterly foolish.

A powerful knock sounded from the door, as I smelt the familiar scent of my Brother.

"Caius?" Marcus said, voice not soft or gentle, as is his normal disposition.

"Go away," I grumbled, turning around and running my fingers over the spider-webbed crack in the wall I'd formed with my shoulder.

Marcus—of course—ignored my request and entered. I spun around to scold him for ignoring me, but I was stopped immediately by the hardness and sternness of his expression.

"Would you care to explain to me why Seraphina just left this room in tears?" he demanded, jaw clenching as he closed it.

"Well—" I started, but Marcus cut me straight across.

"I didn't think it would be too difficult to ask you to be _civil_, Caius. Seraphina is valued by me as my own granddaughter; how could you blatantly ignore the undeniable fact that I would become involved if you made this difficult?"

"Marcus—"

"Don't you dare try to weasel your way out of this, Caius! I want an explanation, and I want one now. Why are you so cruel to her? Do you, or do you not, have an attraction to Seraphina?"

I stopped completely in my tracks and stared.

"…_Excuse me?_"

Marcus also paused, eying me critically.

"Are you denying?" he asked softly, expression still hard.

"Denying what-?" I all but hissed.

"Caius, Caius…" Marcus groaned, touching two fingers to his temples and rubbing in small circles. "You heard me, and now I am asking you to answer: do you or do you not have an attraction to Seraphina?"

I didn't know where in _hell_ my Brother possibly fathomed the idea that I had an 'attraction' to Seraphina, but it certainly made my hypothetical blood boil. How dare he? After what happened to me, he thought that I could love again?

_Not again. Not after losing my Athenodora._

_My love…_

The mention of her name was enough to pull me back down into the chasm of sadness that I had endured for too many years.

But my thoughts were interrupted as I reviewed Marcus' words.

Was that the menagerie of emotions I was feeling? An 'attraction' as he so delicately put it?

_Love?_

The thought made me pause.

Marcus eyed me carefully.

"Marcus, I…" I began, just below a conversational tone. My mind was reeling. The pieces were falling into place. As much as I did not want it to be true, the idea of Seraphina standing at my side was strangely…right.

_Do you want this?_ I asked myself. _Do you want to effort yourself to pursue this young woman? This 'child' of the Volturi? And do you think you could be successful?_

_Yes._

"Caius," Marcus called, standing much closer to me as my vision refocused on my surroundings. "I have examined your bonds, and you cannot lie to me. I haven't seen you grow towards a woman since Athenodora."

I snarled.

"You make her sound as though she was a passing fancy instead of my wife! Choose your words carefully!"

Marcus raised his hand. "I meant no offense, Brother; I am merely sharing my observation."

I fell silent, queuing him to continue.

"Caius, I have seen your frustration and struggle while you are in her presence."

"And what is your conclusion, wise one?" I snapped, purposefully inserting a condescending tone.

Marcus looked unaffected. In fact…he looked rather pleased with himself. His stern expression had disappeared, and a tender smile showed across his face.

"She is your singer,"

I groaned aloud. "You sound like Aro,"

"Aro's little belief holds some merit, Caius."

"Then what of…?" I bit my tongue; the very mention of my destroyed wife's name still tugging at the agony stored deep within my heart.

Marcus touched my shoulder; that man picked up on a lot more than I gave him credit for.

"She was your love, Caius. But she has passed. She would want you to find another, and be happy."

I repressed a snarl.

"You know _nothing_ of her wishes," I growled, wrenching from his hold and turning to exit the room.

"Despite that Caius, remember what I have said concerning Seraphina. Think about it."

I scoffed loudly, and exited the room in a blur. The last thing I wanted to do right now what think about the woman that could possibly replace the only love I have ever known.

_Seraphina_

I buried my face into the freshly fluffed pillow on my four-poster bed, trying to stifle the sounds of my cries. I didn't want anyone to hear. But I knew it would be difficult for me to hide anything that was happening from the supersonic hearing of the vampires around me, but at least I could try.

I clutched the sheets of the bed, feeling my body tense as I held in my cries of embarrassment and inadequacy. Sulpicia noticed early on in my life that the biggest reward that you could give me would be the expression of approval. A simple, 'that's right', 'good work', or 'I'm proud of you', was the greatest gift I could receive.

On the flip side, expressing discontentment or disappointment in me was the easiest way to break my heart.

And Caius had done just that. Knowingly, or not.

_I knew I would never be good enough to please him_.

_I don't know why I even tried._

I could find no sanctuary from my feelings. When I opened my eyes, I was reminded that I was not in the music room, when I closed them, I could only see his blackened, starving eyes…

Three gentle knocks sounded on my door.

"I'm fine, mother!" I said, thinking I knew who was here to soothe me into pleasantness again.

"It's Didyme," a voice replied, catching me completely off-guard.

"…Oh," I mumbled, sitting up onto the edge of my bed and wiping a few stray tear trails away with the back of my wrist. "Can I help you?"

"May I please come in, Sera?"

I sighed heavily, perfectly aware that she could hear me. "Yes,"

My door opened, and within two seconds, I felt the bed slump down next to me, and a pair of cold arms envelop me, pulling me against an equally cold torso.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," a soft voice said in my ear.

"I'm fine," I muttered, allowing myself to cuddle into her side as I kept my hands in my lap.

"You don't have to hide, Sera; I heard what happened."

I paused, looking up at her.

"You _heard_ it? As in…all of it?"

She nodded once.

"Aw, _man!_" I growled. If she heard every word spoken between Caius and I, it meant that everyone else in the fortress did. I flushed, a new wave of tears welling. Goodness, I was emotional lately…

"No…!" I whined, wrapping both arms around my favorite and only surrogate aunt, crying against her bared shoulder.

She rubbed my back with her freezing hand, whispering soothing things into my ear until I calmed down enough to speak.

"What is his _problem_?" I hissed, now becoming angry about how he had treated me in the music room.

"Caius is…difficult,"

"Everyone here knows that," I growled back.

"Don't be judgmental; there are reasons he is the way that he is."

Her statement made me stop for a moment, thinking back to the death of his mate. But what could that possibly have to do with the way he treated me?

"Perhaps he's simply nervous,"

"And why would he be nervous?" I asked, shifting my position to lie across her lap as she began to stroke my hair slowly.

"You are different to him."

"…I'm _what?_"

Didyme giggled girlishly, scratching my scalp lightly with her fingernails. "Different; it's an antonym for the word 'similar'…"

"I know what it means!" I snapped, hitting the mattress of the bed beside me with my hand as she laughed again.

"I'm only teasing,"

I muttered something unintelligible, really too begrudged to form words.

"Just be wary around him, Seraphina. You stir feelings in him he hasn't felt since Athenodora."

What was she saying? Was I meant to be his next mate or something absolutely insane like that? No, never. Caius?

The idea made my stomach twist into knots.

"Don't rule it out, Seraphina," she said lightly, almost too nonchalantly. "He could use someone like you to heal him."

Aunt Didy, shut the—

_BANG._

I jumped as the noise startled me. Didyme looked shaken as well, but she didn't react as I did.

"What the…?"

"It's Demetri," she replied softly, a frown forming at the corners of her mouth.

"What's going on?"

"He's upset,"

"Duh. Why?"

She pursed her lips slowly, inclining her head. "Benito came to pick up Johanna, and from what I heard a moment ago, he didn't ask Aro for permission. They both just waltzed out of the fortress."

"I'm sure that made Aro happy," I joked lightly.

"Mmm," he replied, looking troubled. "She's beginning to hide things, you know. It troubles my brother very much."

"She's always had her secrets,"

"Not like this. Not telling us where she's going, staying out far too late at night, rushing from the room at a moment's notice to take a call…it's all very suspicious."

I shrugged. "I'll keep my 'inner eye' out for her; if I see anything coming, I will tell father right away."

She nodded slowly, eyes staring at the wall beside my door in a trance-like fashion.

I decided to change the topic. "Demetri is _head over heels_ for Johanna. Why is she so blind?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Didyme just shook her head slowly. She, too, changed the subject. "I had best return to Marcus; I'm interested in what he has to say."

"Why?"

Didyme chuckled softly; a breathy symphony in two seconds. "He went to calm Caius down."

I shot up out of her lap and onto my feet.

"_What?_"

Didyme giggled again, blurring to her feet and kissing my forehead. "I'll fill you in later; ta!"

"Wait-!"

But it was too late; she'd already gone, and shut my thick door. I growled in frustration and threw myself onto the bed, more annoyed at these vampires who always knew more about things that concerned me than I did.

Didyme's words kept ringing through my head.

…"_You stir feelings in him he hasn't felt since Athenodora…"_

Suddenly, it was like everything around me was changing. Like a dance speeding up that I couldn't keep up with.

_Oh, Caius_…

I really wish you'd just tell me to my face rather than let someone else hand it to me when I'm not ready.

But one question sprang to mind.

Why hadn't I seen this coming?

_**I posted a poll on my profile; please answer it! I need the information.**_


	11. Severed Ties

_Demetri_

_Damn him. Damn them all._

I let out another low growl - trying to keep it as quiet as possible, for I did not want the ears of my prying coven to overhear - kicking a book across the otherwise clean floor of my chambers.

_Johanna and that…fiend!_

The image of them together was enough to make me wretch up a ball of venom and whatever other solid objects I had put into my stomach over the years that sat uselessly in my digestive tract.

I was shocked at my sudden lack of control. I had seen the steady gravitation she had towards him in the beginning, but what happened to proper courting, hmm? Has it just _gone_? She seemed to have leapt from the beginning stage of infatuation, to full-blown love and devotion! No man could deter her now from the scum she had her sights set on.

_Couldn't she see that I was better for her? Couldn't she see that I cared for her?_

_Loved her?_

_Couldn't she?_

Was I not straightforward enough? Were the subtle hints and gestures from the past not effective on the calloused teenagers of today?

I flopped down onto the couch in my chambers, pinching the bridge of my nose and letting out a long sigh.

_Could my feelings be wrong? Am I blinded by my physical attraction to see that she is not the 'one'?_

How could I be blinded? I have never felt this way towards another person, human or vampire. Except for the small infatuation I had with Heidi—which was well passed—I had never taken a 'shine', as Aro called it, to another. Marcus stopped me in the corridor outside the practice arena the other day and commented on my 'changed mood'.

_What in hell was that supposed to mean?_

If anything, I had become surlier since Johanna met Benito.

But then again, Marcus was not one to comment lightly. Did he know something I did not?

Sometimes, I would give my very life just to possess Aro's gift for only a few moments.

I released the bridge of my nose and stared up at the stone ceiling.

If I wanted Johanna to be happy…should I let her be with her choice, as poor as it might be?

I supposed so. And I made a resolution to allow her to make her own choices.

But something did not feel right. Something was churning in the back of my mind that said one thing:

_Go to Johanna._

_Johanna_

Bennie was the kind of guy I liked. Quick, and to the point, fun, carefree, and an epic kisser. The fact that my 'family' disproved made me want to be with him all the more.

Though I'd seen him at school, I already felt a longing for him when he walked away from me and to his beat-up little car.

A longing, he made sure, was always there.

I loved being on the end of his leash.

Although I must admit…Benito was certainly a little…forceful when he didn't get what he wanted. But it was nothing I couldn't handle.

We sat on a park bench several miles outside of Volterra; Bennie's Fiat 500 parked a small ways away, and glistening dully in the hot sun. The leaves of the beech tree provided us with much-needed shade. I leaned into Bennie's side, feeling his arm wrap around my waist and his nose in my hair.

I smirked. "Whatcha doin' there, Bennie-boy?"

"Enjoying the buffet," he said softly, poking through my hair to touch his lips to my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

His finger traced small circles on my side as his other hand began to wander. It started at the top of my shoulder and smoothed down slowly, brushing one of my breasts. His lips sucked the upper crest of my neck, sheathed by my hair that would hide the soon-to-be-hickie easily. His hand lifted the bottom of my shirt, exposing my midriff.

"You like that?" he asked huskily, arm tightening around my waist, and pressing me against his chest, pulling me simultaneously into his lap.

I opened my eyes. Although I liked the sexually-playful-but-not-really-serious side of him, I hated when he put an edge on his tone, indicating that he was not really playing, but pushing for something. And I knew what that 'something' was.

"Uh…"

Bennie smirked against my neck. "Can't think straight with me doing this?"

His hand snaked around my side while his fingertips brushed the tops of my thighs rather suggestively. Though I liked Bennie a lot, I had a line; and he was crossing it.

"Bennie…we need to talk."

Benito sighed loudly in exasperation, pulling everything away from me and leaning against the armrest on the opposite side of the bench.

"Jo, don't give me that 'I'm not ready to lose it' speech, okay? You're my girl, and it's mine when I want to take it. Besides, I thought you were a cool girl."

I scoffed. "Your perception of 'cool' is demented, ass-wipe."

He spluttered. "'scuze me?"

"You heard me,"

He ran his hand through his hair, growling lowly. "'kay, I just gotta say that I'm getting pretty damn sick of you going hot and cold on me. When we're with your family, you just want to be the badass that I love, but then when we're _alone_, you just have to have morals; why?"

I stared at him.

"You don't like me the way I am? Can't respect me? Then you don't deserve me."

I stood, meaning to make a dramatic exit, but instead, my entire body whipped around as a too-tight grip grasped my arm.

"_Ow_-!"

"Listen to me, bitch," he said, pulling his face very closely to mine. I could smell his breath, and feel it hit my face, but I kept my eyes to the ground. Something about this position brought up very painful nostalgia that I had tried very hard to suppress. Something from my childhood that I couldn't quite remember.

"You are _mine_," he hissed.

"Get away from me," I said back, shocked as how weak my voice sounded.

Benito shook me one by the arm he held me by. "Did you not hear me? You're _my_ girlfriend. You belong to _me_. You will do as _I_ say!"

"Get off!" I shouted, wriggling in his grip.

Benito growled out in frustration, raising his hand.

_Damn, he's going to hit me again…_

I braced myself for a hit that never came. Bennie's grip released suddenly. I rubbed my arm quickly, trying to soothe the acute pain he'd caused, and quickly thought up a string of profanities that I could shout at the bastard.

But just as I turned to confront him…I was frozen in place.

"I believe she told you to get away from her." a cool and frigid, yet eternally smooth voice said.

I stood in absolute shock and horror as I stared at Benito, hanging suspended from the ground, by his throat. Demetri had an ice-cold hand around his neck, and a glare of fury on his handsome face.

"No man who touches a lady in that way is fit to carry the title 'gentleman'. You are lucky I do not kill you where you stand. I want you to leave Johanna, and never contact her again. Can your feeble mind comprehend me? If you do not understand, then I shall make it clear the next time we have the opportunity to visit."

Goosebumps rose up on my arms as he spoke. I had never heard Demetri use such threatening words. He must care about my safety.

That, or Aro sent him to watch me.

I would like to think it is the first one.

Demetri released his hold, and Benito fell in a heap onto the ground, clutching his throat and wheezing.

"Go," Demetri hissed, baring his teeth a bit and leaning forward into an offensive stance. Benito scrambled to his feet, racing towards his car. He dove inside, started it up, and screeched away.

I turned towards Demetri, torn between thanking him and asking what the hell he was doing here.

"Johanna?" he edged, face falling into one of intense concern.

"I could have handled it myself," I growled back, tugging my jacket sleeves downward and holding the ends in my balled fists.

"Really? You seemed to have a good handle on it."

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay?" I screeched, feeling anger bubble. "I don't need you to babysit me anymore! Tell Aro to shove his concern where the sun don't shine, because I _don't_ need _anyone's_ help! Goddamn it!"

I shoved against his chest, perfectly aware that he wouldn't move and that I would hurt my wrists. Truth be told, I wasn't angry at Demetri. I wasn't even angry at Aro. I was just…angry that I couldn't handle things myself.

"Did he hurt you?" Demetri asked, staying where he was and giving me space, which I appreciated.

"I'm fine," I ground out, resisting the urge to touch the skin I knew would be bruising.

"May I see?"

I sighed heavily.

_Stop giving him a hard time, he obviously cares._

"Fine," I replied, actually caving for the first time in my life. Demetri approached slowly, taking my forearm in his hand gently and tugging my sleeve up, frowning as he glanced on the blackening skin. I could feel his hand vibrate as he growled.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"'Don't worry about it'? Johanna! He touched you _harshly_, and I would never, _ever_ do that to you. You do not realize what kind of strength it took for me to leave him _alive_."

"Thanks for not hurting him." I tugged my arm away, indicating that I wanted him to let go. Demetri did tentatively let go, but not before brushing my fingertips with his.

_I really wished he wouldn't do that._

"Come; Aro is already angry that you left the fortress without notifying him."

I spun around to face him. "Ah-HA! I _knew_ you didn't come on your own accord! Aro sent you I know he did! Don't deny it!"

"No, Johanna; he did not. I came on my own accord."

"Liar!" I shouted, turning away from him and walking briskly back in the direction of Volterra.

Demetri let out an audible sigh, keeping up easily with me, but using about a quarter of the effort to retain the current speed.

"Leave me alone!"

"Johanna…Volterra is at least ten miles from here. It will take you until nightfall to return home."

"_Good!_"

I wanted to get away. I just wanted to go away from everyone, and think things out.

"Why do you turn from me?" he asked softly.

I stopped and turned to him, mouth open with a snarky remark prepared.

But I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not with his face this close and his expression so worrisome.

"I…I don't know. You're my brother, it's weird."

_Liar._

"I see," he mumbled back. What was that edge to his voice? Sadness? Disappointment?

I continued to stand a foot from him, staring up at his perfect and cliché Italian face.

"I s'pose I could use a lift back…"

Demetri's face lit up a fraction. I only hope that he caught the subtle hint I gave out. Caving to his demand was a sneaky way of apologizing, and doing something nice for him all in one swoop.

Demetri knelt down on one knee as I got behind him, jumping up and sliding onto his back.

"Hold on," he instructed. I tightened my arms around his neck as he stood up, wrapping my legs around his torso and bracing for the supernatural and impossible speed I was about to be thrust into.

But as we were running, I began thinking. I replayed the scene between Benito and I, and felt the reality crashing down around me.

I didn't want to leave him, as abusive as he was, but he was the only thing special that I had out of the fortress. He was _my_ choice. For a moment, I was like I _had_ a life.

I leaned my forehead against Demetri's back and bit my lower lip to stay quiet as I cried softly to myself, mourning the loss of my one - and wrong - choice.

_Aro_

I crossed my legs and waited patiently for the fortress to right itself again. My orders had been given, and now, I was awaiting the results. Johanna had left, and then Demetri right after her. Correlation, perhaps? Marcus' bonds indicated so. He tells me that when a bond throbs, it indicates longing. Demetri's bond to Johanna was throbbing quite terribly the moment she left.

He also showed me that her bond to Benito had shattered instantaneously not ten minutes ago.

I had to admit that this worried me. It sounded like a messy dissolution.

Marcus tapped his fingers slowly on the arms of his throne, face stony and etched with concern.

A few tense moments passed before the heavy doors opened.

Demetri entered first, head inclined proudly, but eyes at the ground respectfully. He bowed his head.

"Masters,"

Marcus and I nodded our heads in reply, accepting his reverence of us. Behind Demetri, Johanna scuffled in slowly; hands in her jacket pockets and hair hanging down messily around her face.

"Johanna," I exhaled in relief, standing from my throne and walking down from the dais towards her. "You gave us all an awful fright; where were you?"

She scuffled the ground with her toe, sucking on her full bottom lip. "Nowhere,"

I sighed, expressing my discontentment of her answer. Johanna closed her eyes and shook her head quickly, as if dispelling a thought.

"I went out,"

"With whom?" I pressed.

"No one,"

"Johanna, you know I don't appreciate it when you lie."

Her head shot up.

"Why do you care, huh? Why? What I do is my choice and no one else's!"

Marcus visibly recoiled at her words.

"Johanna, we worry about your safety because we love and care for you. Defying our protection and exposing yourself to the outside world not only puts you at risk, but it unsettles Aro and myself. Can you not see?" he said, voice softening as he progressed with speaking.

Johanna dropped her head back down to the ground, kicking her heel on the marble floor.

"I dunno why you claim to care; I don't have a fetchin' gift, what's the point? I'm just extra baggage."

"You are _not_ extra baggage!" a voice cried from behind the thrones. The door—the Master's entrance—behind the thrones closed loudly, echoing across the room as the sound of clacking heels filled the room. Sulpicia swept down the three stone stairs and to Johanna, taking her chin in her fingers and forcing her to look up at her.

"How dare you make such a claim? I have loved you too much from the moment Aro allowed me to have you. And your father does not discriminate based on gifts. Look at me: I am ungifted. But does he shun me?"

Johanna's eyes flickered from me back to my love.

"But he likes you, so he doesn't discriminate."

"That's quite enough." I snarled, feeling a rise in anger from her words.

"If you hate me so much, why don't you just put me out of your misery?" she screeched, tearing out of Sulpicia's grip.

"Johanna, behave." Marcus scolded, standing from his seat slowly.

Johanna suddenly clutched her head, shaking it violently from side-to-side. "Stop it, okay; just _stop it!_"

Sulpicia looked rather frightened. I blurred forward and wrapped my arms around her as she returned my embrace and snuggled her head into my neck and shoulder.

"Johanna," a new voice sounded, also from behind the thrones. One inhale told us all that it was Seraphina. "Johanna, please…think about what you're saying."

"You are the _last_ person I want to talk to, damn psychic!"

Seraphina froze behind the thrones, and I could hear her wringing her clothing in her hands.

"You saw what happened, didn't you?" Johanna seethed, looking past the ornate chairs at her. I turned my torso so that I could watch both girls interact. Seraphina nodded once, hesitantly.

I kissed the side of Sulpicia's head and left her side, walking back up the dais and extending my hand to Seraphina. She walked forward and took it slowly, opening her mind to me, and selectively showing me the images she wished.

After a few moments, she had shown me the entire encounter.

My eyes flew immediately to Demetri, who had removed himself from the confrontation, and was standing in the shadow of one of the large pillars at the edge of the room. His head and eyes were both downcast.

"Demetri, you acted without orders." I said, squeezing Sera's hand once before releasing it and, turning to speak directly to him.

Demetri looked up, nodding once. "I did."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath, obviously selecting his words carefully.

"I knew you wouldn't be pleased with her departure; I merely meant to keep her under surveillance."

"_LIAR!"_ Johanna screamed, face twisted into a vengeful expression. "You were _spying_ on me because your precious Master _ordered_ you to!"

Everyone in the room stiffened as the room rang with aching silence.

_Marcus_

I half expected Aro to slap Johanna for her cheek, but I knew better. Instead, he merely stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. His hands were spread slightly from his sides, and his lips gaped in a small 'O'.

"I'm disappointed in you, Johanna." Aro breathed, his voice just barely audible. Sulpicia looked worried; Aro's tone indicated a 'calm before the storm' that I had seen far too many times. Sulpicia knew she would have to calm his rage later; Aro always had a handle on his emotions, but he would not tolerate such an insult towards his coven, or his authority. He would explode sooner or later.

Johanna scowled. "I. Don't. Give. A. Rat's—"

"Would you just stop?" Seraphina spat from behind my throne, walking around it to stand on my right. "You are blowing this hugely out of proportion. You are lucky that Benito's head is still on his shoulders—"

"_You are just a lap dog!_" she screeched.

The room froze again.

I frowned, as Seraphina's confidence suddenly seemed deflated.

"You are just like _them!_ You bend to their every will, and one day, you will cease to be yourself! It makes me sick, and I won't conform to it!"

"Demetri, escort her out." Aro said sharply, clearly seeing that the situation was out of control. Demetri walked to Johanna and touched her shoulder softly, slowly. Johanna twisted her torso and squirmed out of his grip.

"I can do it myself, _thank you_." She hissed, turning, and storming out of the room.

She got to the wrought-iron doors and shoved her weight against them, grunting and growling in effort. One of the Guard usually opened the doors, because they were far too heavy for any human to open on their own.

"Would _someone_ open this fu—!"

Demetri cut off her surely profane name for the door, and opened the door with one hand. Johanna heaved forward when the object she was heaving against fell away. She caught herself, and then stormed away; taking a right, and escaping down the corridor.

A small sniffle snagged my attention as I looked to Seraphina, who was hiding her face behind a curtain of hair, and turned away from the center of the room.

"Sera…" I spoke softly, approaching her.

"I'm all right," she said a little too quickly, obviously indicating her emotional upheaval.

She inhaled shakily, and her shoulders began shrugging up and down in quick succession. I walked to her and took her hand in mine. She turned to me, and wrapped her arms around me, burying her head into my chest.

"Why is she so horrible?" she sobbed, the sounds muffled by my clothing across her face. "I d-do my best, and she just-!"

"Shh, shh…" I cooed. "You've had a hard day; I want you to go to your chambers and lie down."

"I c-can't; I've got things I need t-to do." She replied.

"They can wait," I pressed gently, already steering her towards the door behind the thrones.

"I can do it," Sulpicia said softly, having gone back and clung to Aro's side.

I shook my head. "Allow me, please."

Sulpicia sent me a half-smile, leaning into Aro's side more. Aro's face was stony; an expression I knew too well as him doing his best to hold in his emotions. I guided Seraphina to the Masters' entrance, and out into the corridor.

"Get me there fast," she whispered. "I don't want him to see."

I nodded, picking her up and flashing to her room as quickly as I could.

Once we arrived, I set her down. She went immediately to her bed and sank down onto it, covering her face and leaning her elbows on her knees. I sat next to her and touched her back.

"You don't want who to see?" I asked gently.

"Them; the others."

I smiled a fraction. "That's not what you said."

"What did I say?" she lifted her head a bit, listening to my every word.

"You said, 'I don't want him to see,' who is 'he'?"

Seraphina's face flushed a radiant red as she dipped her head down again. "No one."

"I don't believe you." I chuckled. "I think I know who it is."

She coughed suddenly, entire body racking.

"Are you all right?" I asked, leaning down to see her face. She turned away again.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, my sweet Sera. You've had a very trying day. I'm surprised you made it this far."

She scoffed once. "I can handle being embarrassed at school, dealing with brats; even disappointing…"

She trailed off, diverting her eyes.

"Sera, you trust me, do you not?"

She nodded, still looking at the wall.

"And you also know that you can't keep relationships a secret from me?"

She sighed and nodded again.

"You can say his name, you know."

"No," she said, dropping her voice to an audible whisper.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he'll hear me."

I paused, pulling away a bit to look at her. "You do not wish for him to know?"

"I...well…I simply…I don't know!" she sighed heavily, leaning into my side. "I don't know what I want!"

"I spoke to Caius earlier today," I broached carefully, watching her reaction.

"I know; your wife told me." She replied. I chuckled softly.

"Then you also know that you and Caius have a special type of bond."

She huffed. "Tell that to him; he's the one that threw me out of our music practice."

"That was for your own safety,"

"Still…"

"You're his singer,"

"Don't even-!" she yelped suddenly. "Didyme already discussed this with me, and I don't want to hear it!"

"Why not? Do you not wish to be with him?"

"No…"

"Does he frighten you?"

"Whom doesn't he frighten?" she mumbled with a tad of humor.

I chuckled softly. "What is it, then?"

She paused, eyes flickering madly across the room. "I don't know what it is; but I don't feel…good enough. He's a Master, I'm just…me. Besides, I'm not ready for any kind of romantic relationship."

I smiled softly. "Wise words…but listen to your heart for a moment, Sera. What is it saying?"

She dropped her tone again, sighing slowly. "It tells me that something about him is…_right_. I suppose I could grow to care for him."

I smiled brilliantly. "Your heart matches your bonds."

"How do I know that he will reflect the same feeling?" she asked, looking suddenly very afraid.

I touched her cheek softly, caringly.

"His bond reaches towards yours; it is nothing like I have ever seen in such a short amount of time."

Sera nodded slowly, opening her hands and examining her palms. "Well…what do you suppose I do?"

I smiled a little wider, putting my cool hand over hers. "You must let him in."

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "…What? Marcus, what are you talking about?"

I put my hand up, silencing her. "Take my words for what they are worth, dear Sera; let him in."

"Marcus, that's not fair."

I kissed the side of her head and stood from the bed, making my way towards the door. I turned around as she spoke.

"It…it just puts a lot of pressure on me." She finished quietly.

I smiled kindly at her, walking back over and touching her chin. "I do not mean to put pressure on you, my sweet Seraphina, but I do want you to be happy. And from what I can see through your bonds, Caius wishes to be happy too. You both are suited for each other. If I can do anything to help you, please alert me. I care for both of you."

She nodded once, returning my smile.

"Thank you…grandpapa."

I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head again, turning and departing from her room.

_Caius_

How it broke my heart to hear Seraphina cry.

In the years I had known her, I had never experienced her sorrow, but the harsh words from her sister was one cause - I supposed - that would break any person in two pieces. A part of me laughed at her tears, but the other half…the stronger half…wanted nothing more than to run to the throne room, take her into my arms, and comfort her into contentedness.

_Enough with these thoughts!_

_Don't fight your feelings; Marcus has proven that your heart can be healed. This doesn't happen with many vampires._

I sighed heavily, putting my hand over my eyes.

I would love nothing more than to pursue and court Seraphina - she was a very fine woman - but…

_I can't let her go._

_Her…_my love…

_Athenodora…_

But wouldn't she wish for me to be happy? How I wished we had discussed it while she was still with me. But then again…neither of us could have ever imagined existing without the other.

Suddenly, a memory flooded into my head; as if a divine being had shoved it there.

"_Are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked softly, sitting up from her lounging position underneath the willow tree. I was shocked at the question; putting up a mask of indifference to shield myself from the hurt I was sure was coming._

"_Are you withdrawing your acceptance of my proposal?" I asked nonchalantly, moving to stand._

"_No! No!" she gasped, grabbing my arm and forcing me to stay. "Never."_

"_What then? Why do you doubt yourself?" I asked, sitting back down and touching her face with my hand._

"_I…I just want you to be happy. Even if the woman you wish to be with is not me. You deserve everything, Caius. I just hope I am enough."_

_I stared at her, grasping her chin and kissing her with such passion and devotion, I lost my breath._

"_You are more than enough; how could I ask for anything half as beautiful and perfect as you?"_

_She beamed, leaning her forehead against mine._

"_I love you, Caius."_

"_I love you, my Athenodora."_

…That's it.

I looked up at the ceiling, sitting up slowly without taking my eyes off of the arced beams. Whatever angel has sent such a reminder to me would be thanked from the bottom of my damned heart.

Though I did not believe in an afterlife…I wish with all of my heart that there was one…my Athenodora would be an angel if it were so.

A small smile crept over my face; the skin stretched almost painfully, as if a smile were not meant to grace my features.

It felt good to smile again.

"Thank you," I whispered to nothing, inwardly thinking I've lost my mind, but at the same time, not really caring.

Standing, I fluffed out my cloak and peeked into the reflection of a small mirror in one of my drawers, smoothing the top of my hair down, and flashing a practice smile. I grimaced at the exuberant smile.

_I'll have to work on that._

Bursting with confidence and excitement, I departed my study.


	12. A Paradoxical Paradise

A week later, things had calmed down. Johanna stopped snapping at people, Benito was not seen or mentioned, and school had _ended; e_ven my advanced-placement test was over and done with. I was waiting for my results to be delivered by mail, and just thinking about it was enough to cause me to lapse into a panic attack. I'd studied hard, and I felt prepared…but taking tests was not my forte.

Marcus has been very helpful, though. A few days ago – a day before my test – Caius and I tried to reconvene our music rehearsal again, but we abandoned the music even before we started, for Caius could tell that I was not concentrated. He asked me what was wrong, and I was so nervous by his very presence, and thinking so singularly about my test, I just babbled incoherently like an idiot. I half expected him to scoff, and tell me to straighten up…but he didn't. Instead, he expressed slight concern, and told me that he hoped things would work out. I was so intimidated by his presence, but I found it was easier if I didn't look him in the eye, or anywhere on his face. I chose to concentrate his hands and fingers that curled delicately as his hand hung by his side. I admired how chiseled, perfect, and flawless that they were. Even his nails were perfectly shaped and shiny.

We hadn't rehearsed music again since then; I think we were both hesitant and still stinging from the last time. Even though we would be fresh at a new attempt, the ambiance of the last one would haunt us still.

Marcus came in a few moments after he left – I'm pretty sure that _vecchio_ is watching Caius like a hawk – and asked me what happened. By my horrified expression, I think he assumed the worst. However, I was able to pull myself together, and assure him that nothing had happened.

"'Nothing'?" he asked.

"Nothing," I affirmed.

He looked slightly disappointed by the answer, but more relieved than anything else. To distract me, he sat me down, and ran flash cards with me.

I love my grandpa-Marcus.

After those eventful days, I decided that I earned the privilege to do absolutely nothing. So, I'd taken to the solitude of my study. For the past day and a half, I'd felt a little sick. Not like 'incapacitated-and-miserable-sick', but just a little wobbly and nauseous. Nothing huge. I blamed stress.

I always ran to my little study as a refuge. It was comfortable, warm, and inviting. When I was inside, it lulled me into a false sense of security, but I liked it.

Today, I was hiding from Johanna. Not from anything that she would do, per se, but since the little conversation with Aro last week, she became very…detached. I'd never seen her like this. Johanna usually took out her frustration in physical ways; punching walls, breaking things, trying to lift weights that were way too heavy for someone to lift, etcetera. But now, she was turning her anger inward, keeping quiet. Watching her was like staring at a bomb that was ticking, but the timer readout was broken.

It was very frightening.

Call me a coward, but I hated seeing her like that, and so, I hid. Besides, I wanted to be alone. I didn't feel in tip-top shape.

So, like any logical person, I was munching on sweets while my stomach was sour. But I didn't care; candy was one of my vices, whenever I could get my hands on some. I lounged against one of the raised arms of the couch with my back, and let my legs lay across the rest of the cushions idly. I'd started reading one of Caius' works – volume two of one of his fantasy series': _The Adventures of Princess Seraphina_, _A Paradoxical Paradise_.

When I was a child, I used to stumble over the titles of all of his works. I would get frustrated for a moment because of the difficulty of the words, but now that I'm older, I see the beauty behind them.

The tale was very adorable. Caius was an excellent writer, and has such a way of bringing words off of the page, and coloring the happenings of the story. When I was little, I used to hang on every word.

I still did, actually.

Before I could read, I would beg Marcus or Felix to read one of the books to me. I liked Marcus a lot more as a narrator, though. He actually did he voices and such; Felix sounded rather sarcastic and mocking when he read; especially Princess Seraphina's parts.

I turned the page, looking forward to the beginning of the climax on the next page, when a knock sounded.

"Who is it?" I asked, not looking up from my book, and tossing another taffy into my mouth.

"Caius; may I come in?"

I froze, choking on the grape-flavored taffy that I'd just swallowed. I smacked my chest once, clearing it up.

"Y-yes, come in." My voice was suddenly coarse from my brief choke, so I cleared my throat in order to sound normal.

The rich wood door opened, revealing an always dapper-looking Caius, wearing his normal black suit with a cloak over the top. But today, he was accessorized with an emerald scarf, and his usual Volturi crest. The emerald contrasted dramatically with his snow-white hair, but balanced it in such a way that was perfect.

_Stop oogling, you idiot._

Caius closed the door behind him with a gentle smile. My heart fluttered as the conversation between Marcus and I recapped itself in my head.

_Be yourself, Sera…be yourself…_

Caius continued standing in front of the door, the corners of his lips still turned upward into a pleasant smile.

There were a few too many moments of awkward silence before I edged to break it. "…You can sit down, you know."

"Thank you," he replied, walking slowly over to the couch as if giving me time to watch his every move, and sat down on the side opposite me. I flipped my legs down to the ground to give him more room.

Caius put his hands down on both sides of his legs, and sat a bit sideways on the couch so that he could look me straight on. I tried to return his soft gaze, but it probably came across as a grimace, for Caius chuckled lightly.

"You needn't be afraid of me,"

"I'm sorry…I don't mean to be."

_How could I not be? He had the perfect opportunity to suck me dry, and almost took it!_

Caius' eyes swiveled around my study, then rested on my hands. "What are you reading?"

I stared at him for a moment before reacting to his question, looking down at the book in my hand and drawing a blank at the title. I closed the book, feeling like an absolute idiot, and showed him the cover; letting him read it for himself.

"Ah, I remember that one…" he remarked, taking the book gently from my hand, but keeping his finger between the pages where mine was previously situated, holding my place.

He kept his thumb between the bulk of pages, using his other hand to grasp the beginning chunk of the book, and let them fall back onto his thumb, fanning the pages out as he skimmed through it.

"It's one of my favorites," I muttered, knowing he would hear me perfectly well.

He chuckled gently. "I enjoyed writing it; it entertained me."

"What did you like about it?" I asked, shifting my position, and tucking my legs underneath myself, kneeling on the couch, and watching him interestedly.

"It was a particular challenge to write. I wanted it to appeal to a little girl – so that she would enjoy it – but I wanted it to be complex and meaningful enough that the same little girl would enjoy it when she grew into a young lady."

"You succeeded," I nodded, complimenting him. Caius smiled.

It was like staring into the sun.

I gaped. I'd seen little hints of happiness and/or kindness…but never had I actually seen him smile with _teeth_!

"Thank you," he replied again, turning his head to the side and looking at me like I'd suddenly turned into a blathering idiot. I quickly righted myself.

"How long did it take you to write it?"

Caius dimmed down his smile to a gentle gaze. "Several weeks; the illustrations took longer."

"You illustrated it, too? I didn't know that!" I exclaimed, suddenly wanting to yank the book out of his hands and re-examine the pictures I'd looked at for the majority of my childhood.

Caius merely shrugged. "Drawing has never been my strong suit."

_Hmph, show-off_…

"I can draw a circle, but most people would call it an oval." I suddenly blurted, covering my mouth directly afterwards at my sudden use of wit and slight sarcasm.

Caius burst into laughter, leaning his head back and smiling. The sound of his laughter was so much more beautiful and addicting than the little chuckles I've only heard him utter.

I couldn't help but laugh as well, only…I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The scowl his brow always held was gone, his face was happy; carefree.

My stomach heaved suddenly, and I made an odd sound that sounded halfway between a hiccup and a wheeze to keep the contents of my stomach from coming up. Caius' eyes snapped to mine immediately, his laughter stopping abruptly.

"Seraphina? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out, sending a small smile as reassurance.

Caius eyed me skeptically, turning his head to the side a bit. "All right, if you insist."

Caius then stood, walking slowly and leisurely over to the bookcase and examining my organizational system.

"So immaculately clean," he remarked, running his fingers over the still-crisp spines of my books.

"I do it myself; I prefer if people don't parade in and out of here."

"You do very well," he said, turning back to me. "It's spotless."

"Thank you," I said. I found myself smiling a bit at his words. The atmosphere around us seemed to loosen and relax, and I felt my heart slowing down. That is, until his eyes met mine, and then it sped right back up again. Caius' eyes pondered my face; his eyes twinkled and smiled for the first time as he gazed down at me.

His face suddenly became serious.

"Seraphina, I need to confess something."

"A…all right," I said, surprised and little afraid.

Caius paused for a full twelve seconds, turning away from me, and placing his hand onto a shelf on his left. He didn't grip it tightly, but rather, rested his perfect hand on it.

"I suppose that it is no secret that I have not exactly been the…kindest towards you. And I do deeply apologize for it."

His head looked at the floor for a moment before rotating to look directly at me. The rest of his body still faced away from me.

"But that is because I have been battling with myself for far too long about how I feel towards you."

I stared. Something churned in the pit of my stomach; something told me I did not want to hear what he had to say.

"Sera," he said, turning towards me fully and walking slowly, kneeling down on one knee to be at my eye level. My stomach fluttered as he used a softened version of my name; one meant for friends and close family. "I simply must confess, or I feel I may burst."

The building climax was killing me. "…Yes?" I edged.

"I have toiled long and hard, and all of my strife and confusion has brought me to the conclusion that I –"

Unfortunately, Caius never got to finish his sentence, because I felt my stomach lurch again, but this time, I couldn't hold down the contents. I spontaneously hurled.

All over his sleek, Italian shoes.

* * *

_Marcus_

Seraphina was very ill. Not anything life threatening, but enough to make her miserable.

And miserable, she was.

Sulpicia and I concluded that she had contracted bacteria that upset her stomach, giving her the common flu. The cause was not nearly as important as the treatment. I immediately went to research how to take care of her high fever, hot and cold flashes, upset stomach, vomiting, and dizziness. Aro worked just as hard with me to find a remedy.

And, not so surprisingly, Caius did as well. I suppose that it would be surprising to anyone who is not Aro or I, since we both have ways of finding out such interesting bits of information. During our research, we concluded that non-colored fluids – such as water – would be necessary to replenish the fluids she was losing, and to have prepared cold and hot packs at the ready for her flashes. Unfortunately, there was not much else to be done, except wait it out.

After Seraphina has emptied the contents of her stomach in her study, Caius informed us that she had lost consciousness, falling directly into his arms. He then picked her up, carried her to her chambers, then fetched Sulpicia to do the rest; giving Sera respectful boundaries since she was female.

That did not stop him from visiting her often, however.

Seraphina was, of course, horrified to hear what she had done once she had awakened, and required constant forgiveness and positive feedback from Aro and me in order to let the issue lie.

She was confined to her bed for the duration of her sickness, but she was never alone. Felix stopped by a few times to entertain her, along with Demetri and myself. Johanna stopped by once, mocked her behavior involving Caius' feet, then left. Jane was seen walking with basins of cool water, delivering them to Seraphina's chambers several times a day on Sulpicia's orders. Sulpicia – like any mother – constantly hovered over her beside, patting her forehead with a moist cloth, and asking if there was anything more that she could do for her. Seraphina usually answered 'no', for fear of pulling others out of their way to do her favors.

She was very humble that way. I adored that about her.

I also took time to visit her, as she was the most calm and at ease in my presence.

"Have you received your test results yet?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No," she croaked. "And every minute that they're not here, I just get more and more anxious."

"I'm sure you did well, Sera; you studied very hard for it. You knew every single flash card that we went through."

She nodded slowly. "We'll see,"

I took a cool cloth from the basin that Jane and Alec had dropped off a short time ago, wrung it out, and dabbed Seraphina's forehead with it. She closed her eyes, blushing.

"I really wish you all wouldn't go to such trouble. People have survived the flu before…" she said.

I chuckled once. "Yes, but this gives us something to do. We love you too much to let you suffer. If something can be done about it, then it will be done." I replied.

She sighed, and let me continue my work. Finishing, I replaced the washcloth, leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

She blushed again. "Thank you, _nonno_." She said, smiling at me.

I smirked. "More like _bononno, _sweet one."

She laughed softly. "There are too many generations to know for sure."

I nodded and chuckled again, fading off as a new smell reached my nostrils.

_Caius._

* * *

_Caius_

In my arms I held a pile of the books I had written – _The Adventures of Princess Seraphina_ among them – along with a few other poetry and prose works. I'd blocked out the rest of my schedule for the afternoon to free up time to spend with Seraphina. Though I never got to fully express my sentiments to her, I wished to help her recovery in any way possible, and perhaps even convey my feelings for her in actions rather than words.

As I turned the corner to enter her room, I stopped, seeing Marcus already seated by her beside, and telling her something that made her smile.

My eyes were immediately drawn to her perfect lips. The way that they curved ever-so-gently upwards, yet expressed a joy so full and bright, it was impossible to look away.

Her eyes looked at Marcus, but then shifted to me. Her smile dimmed dramatically.

"I did not mean to disturb," I said, turning one foot back towards the hall to indicate my willingness to leave.

"No-!" she rasped, clearing her throat. "No, it's fine. You can stay."

I held back a small smile as she settled back into the bed after sitting forward so abruptly. Marcus pulls the sheets higher up on her body and laid her back down, kissing the top of her head.

"I'll leave you two alone." Marcus said gently, standing and smoothing out his robes before walking around me, muttering something to me so quickly and quietly, no human could notice.

"_Watch yourself_," he whispered, giving me a brief smile, and then disappearing down the corridor.

I looked from the barren corridor back to Seraphina, who slid upward in the bed to sit up straight.

"Please don't discomfort yourself," I said, walking further in, and setting my armful of books down on the chair next to her bed.

Seraphina didn't reply, nor did she take her eyes off of me.

"I'm really sorry," she mumbled. A few moments after she said those words, I felt incredible bloodlust rise in me as her cheeks flushed full of tempting and undoubtedly delicious blood. I diverted my eyes to the window on the other side of the bed, hoping that by not seeing the blood might curb my animalistic desires.

"'Tis no matter. You are aware of how may pairs of shoes I own?" I countered, smirking a bit to lighten the mood.

Her face didn't lift.

I sighed gently, dropping all pretenses that I had entered with, and attempted to speak directly to her rather than merely speaking at her. I moved the books that I had set down from the chair to the bedside table, sitting down and interlacing my fingers loosely, looking directly at her.

"Seraphina…I realize that we have been barely acquaintances in the years that you have lived with us. In fact, I believe I have acted rather rudely, and I apologize deeply for the years passed. I would like to start anew with you – if you will give me the chance."

She continued to stare at me, but nodded once. "I-I'd like that,"

"I'm glad," I returned, giving her a small smile as well.

There were a few moments silence between us before she spoke.

"Would you read to me…?"

I smiled a little wider as she gave the subtle invitation for me to join with her. "Of course; do you have a preference?"

"Could we finish the one? _A Paradoxical Paradise_?" she asked, eyes looking hopeful.

"If that is what you wish."

* * *

_Seraphina_

I scooted up farther in the bed, setting my hands in my lap, and looking at him, and trying to hide my excitement. Not just because Caius was going to read to me, but also because the author of my favorite book was going to read his masterpiece aloud. I'd get to hear the emotions that he meant to be written between the lines, the tone of the dialogue, and other such things.

He opened the book, and picked up where I'd left off earlier that day.

"'And though she was mystified, her curiosity was far more prevalent, and she voyaged into the cave. Looking up, she followed a glimmering trail of faerie rubies that scattered across the ceiling like stars on a moonless night',"

Caius paused, turning the book around to let me see the illustration. After a few moments, he turned the book back to himself, and continued to read.

I heard the words he spoke, but I wasn't really listening. I yearned for something else.

"…Caius?" I edged, waiting for an appropriate moment to interrupt.

"Mmm?" he hummed, looking up from the book to me. "Is everything all right?"

I paused, taking breath, and then sighing. "It's just…" I paused, trying to put into words what I was feeling and wanting. What I _wanted_ was to feel cared for and loved by him. How to do that? "I…can't see the pictures. Or the words…I like to see the words when I read." I babbled, lowering my volume as soon as I realized how idiotic my words sounded. Caius stared for a moment – dumbfounded – but then let out a light chuckle.

"Of course; how daft of me."

He stood up off of the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. I scooted over immediately, giving him more room. He then lifted his legs and laid them next to mine, sitting right next to me against the headboard.

"Is this all right?" he asked, humoring me.

"Yes," I replied, blushing as his arm rested against mine. Caius continued to read.

The story progressed to my favorite part, the climax. In the climax, Princess Seraphina goes through the cave after battling and outwitting a monster, emerging into a faeries' haven. Once she arrives, she notices that the glamor of the faeries is not as she once believed, and that they actually live with a lot of restrictions. She meets with the queen faerie, who offers her a royalty position for her bravery. But with the position, she must abide and agree to all of the limitations of the other faeries. It was kind of the dénouement moment, ensuing the title: "A Paradoxical Paradise".

In the ending moment, she is also reunited with the prince who rescued her in the beginning of the series; the one she's been looking for all along.

Caius slipped into the character. "'I have been searching for you, princess. I am only happy that you are all right.'"

I smirked, having memorized the dialogue from years of repetitive reading. "'I am all right'," I quoted, "'and I am overjoyed to see you again. But I oft wonder…why do you try to find me? Even when all hope is lost?'"

Caius looked away from the book, and stared directly down at me. "'Because you are worth finding.'"

I returned his gaze, finding it difficult to tear myself away. All fear vanished, and only want remained.

"'I love you,'" the princess' dialogue said.

"'I love you,'" he returned. But somehow, even though we were speaking through fictional characters…the words held a completely different meaning.

"I love you," Caius whispered, stepping out of the character, closing the book without looking at it, and placing it on the bedside table.

I could only gape.

* * *

_**Don't forget to leave a review, sweetlings. Thank you for reading!**_


	13. A Second Chance

_Pagan gods above…_

Did he really just say what I think he just said? Have my ears betrayed me?

My heart must have skipped two beats.

My palms began to sweat. I was waiting for my heart to race, but it did not. Instead, it felt numb, as did my mind.

Caius' eyes bore straight into mine, not blinking. It was as if he was waiting for a reciprocating answer.

But I just couldn't find the will to speak. Or even breathe…

"Seraphina…" Caius whispered gently, his hand lifting to brush his fingers across my cheek. His touch was electric; my cheek felt super-sensitized all of a sudden, and I thought I was going to just conk out and die.

Seriously.

His face began to near mine, and just then, something jump-started my heart, and it began to work triple time.

He was going to kiss me.

And the thing that scared me the most?

I wanted it.

My eyes closed slowly, the coolness of his skin already radiating towards my face, and chilling my warm flesh. Goosebumps rose out of nowhere, sending tingles through my body.

His hand soon held the side of my face, holding me in place. There was no escape. But I didn't want to go anywhere.

"Ahem."

A voice startled us out of our reverie. Caius froze, his lips just brushing mine. His face and hand was gone in an instant, startling me. My eyes shot open, seeing Marcus standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. Caius' eyes were on fire, and his face was rather frustrated; furious, even.

"Excuse me," Marcus said, his voice icy. I was frozen in place; I'd never heard Marcus speak in such a frigid tone. It made me want to crouch and hide in a corner. "Aro requests our presence. It's a matter of utmost importance."

Caius bared his teeth slowly, stopping himself in mid-snarl, and slid from the bed, sweeping out of the room, noticeably nudging Marcus with his shoulder angrily as he passed. Marcus looked unfazed by the hit, tightening his lips as his gaze fell on me. Why did I suddenly feel like he was disproving of my behavior? Wasn't it he just a short time ago who encouraged me to allow Caius' advances?

My heart broke a little as Marcus gazed upon me in disappointment, then turned on his heel and left, following Caius' suit.

* * *

_Marcus_

Indescribable anger filled me as I watched my brother circle his prey, then lean in for the kill. The relationship I had hoped for Seraphina was much different than the one that Caius had in mind. I wasn't sure if his intentions were pure or not, but once I saw that he had bonded to her in a _wrongful_ fashion, I was enraged. I threw myself into protection-mode, and ran to my Sera's aid. I arrived just in time, thank goodness.

Once we were far enough away from Seraphina's bedding chambers, I grabbed Caius by the back of his cloak, turned him, and pressed him to the wall, baring my own teeth.

"You disappoint me, brother." I seethed, fisting his lapels, and holding him securely in my grasp. Caius wriggled once, snarling from my hold.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, you old fool. I am doing what you encouraged me to do! I am acting on my feelings!" he snarled.

I pulled him towards me, and then slammed him back into the wall forcefully. "You know exactly what I'm speaking of. I _refuse_ to allow this growth to continue if you continue to see her as an _object_ and not a _person_."

Caius stared at me.

"_What?_ You know that I do not view her that way-!"

I snarled, hitting him against the wall again. "Do _not_ lie to me! I can see what you cannot because of my gift! I restrict you seeing her until you can learn to appreciate her sincerely, do you understand me?" I roared, my fist tightening on his lapel.

Caius visibly shrunk; all defenses falling as he all but cowered before me. I was frightening him with my sudden intimidation tactic. I can safely say that he had never seen me that way.

"You are to keep your distance until I deem you safe to re-approach. Tell me that you understand." I growled, staring straight into his eyes.

He nodded weakly. "I understand." His voice was but a whisper.

"Good."

I released his lapels – without shoving or roughing him up again – and strode dutifully away, towards the council room, where Aro awaited.

As always, Aro would touch our hands to feed off of our most recent thoughts. I was sure he would be either very entertained or alarmed by what had just occurred.

* * *

_Johanna_

The tag of my shirt was itching my skin. _I don't care._

My mouth was dry. I want water. _I don't care._

Everything ached. Nothing mattered. Every breath was a burden.

_I. Don't. Care._

I stared up blankly at the ceiling of my room, past the posters and drawings that littered the wall. Past the little sticky false mustache that one of my friends had stuck up there once while we were jumping on my bed.

I'd drawn the thick drapes across my windows; I didn't want to see light.

I didn't want to do anything.

I didn't want to see anyone.

I wanted to be left alone.

A knock interrupted my current headache, jolting me from my thoughts filled with nothing.

I didn't reply. Maybe if I said nothing, they'd go away.

The idiot on the other side was persistent.

"Go away." I groaned, surprised at the coarseness of my voice.

"Johanna, it's your mother. Please, darling, you're worrying me. You haven't come out in two days. I don't think you've eaten. Please, my sweet Johanna."

_She sounds just like him. I miss him…I don't care if he was a bad guy with filthy intentions, but he made me feel special. He made me feel needed. No one here does that to me. _

I hated Demetri for telling. I hated Aro for placing restrictions on me after Demetri reported what had happened. I hated everyone.

"No."

I heard a pained whine. If I had the energy or the will, I would care.

But I didn't.

"Johanna – "

"_Go away!_ Did you not hear what I said? It was said in plain English! Go. AWAY!" I screeched suddenly. A wave of pain wallowed up in my chest, spilling out of my mouth angrily. My own voice hurt my head, worsening my suffering.

"Johanna, do not speak to your mother in that way." A new voice joined in, the tone sharp.

_Demetri…the weasel himself._

"No one asked you to butt in." I growled, really not wanting to talk anymore.

"We're worried about you." He pressed.

"Well, aren't you all saints…" I grumbled, rolling over to lie facedown on my bed.

"Johanna?" I heard Sulpicia's voice calling gently again. "Honey?"

I was done talking. I didn't care. I wanted silence again. I wanted people to leave me the freak alone.

After several moments, I deemed myself alone again.

Always alone.

* * *

_Seraphina_

Three days later, I was feeling much better, but still absolutely reeling from my encounter with Caius. Why is it that I always come out of our meetings flustered, light-headed, or just…dazzled?

Dazzled. I feel like a flouncy tween when I think like that.

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. During my thought process, I realized that I'd stopped whisking the mix around in the bowl in front of me. That was fine, it gave me a moment to check the recipe book. I leaned on my right foot, touching my finger to the page to find my place again.

I was trying something new, and it was proving to be a challenge. I wanted to make a frittata, which is an Italian pastry. It can either be made with meat, and be made into a bready side, or it can be filled with fruit and ice cream. It's somewhat of a crepe, but thicker…

And harder to make.

"For heaven's sake-!" I hissed, reading the list of ingredients. I wasn't even sure that the Volturi stockroom even had all of that stuff!

Oh, dear. I was already a few steps into the frittata, and the stove was set at the correct temperature. I could throw it away and do something else, but wasting food always made me feel guilty. I knew what it felt like to be profoundly hungry, and I really didn't like revisiting that dark corner of my childhood. Actually, I think my entire childhood before I came here was a dark corner.

Chills ran down my body just thinking about it. Sometimes, some of my old scars ached when I thought about the things that happened to Johanna and me while we lived there with…_them_.

Running away was the best decision I ever made. I thank God, or whoever is up there, every day for giving me the courage to leave.

I decided to stick it out with the recipe. If I didn't have any ingredients, then I would just strip it, and make a paper-thin crepe instead. Maybe smothering it with strawberries or whip cream would hide any flavors I missed.

As I began to chop strawberries, there was a small knock on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Sera?"

I turned around, seeing Marcus in the doorway. His face was cautious, his stance neutral. I had to bite back my instinct to step away; the memory of the sound of his arctic tone still lingered even days later. What caused him to act that way?

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course," I returned, only in a whisper. Marcus gave a soft smile, walking into the room, and then sitting down on one of the three barstools, propping his elbows up on the counter, setting his chin in one of his hands.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, the tips of his other hand drumming on the marble counter slowly.

"Nothing," I mumbled, looking down at the bowl intently, desperate to avoid his gaze. I couldn't bear to see that flash of disappointment again; I just couldn't.

A cold hand touched my upper arm, startling me. I jumped. _Curse you, vampire speed!_

"Please look at me," he pleaded lightly. His tone was soft, the Marcus I knew and loved and back.

I rolled my lips inward, turning and looking up slowly, finally meeting his eyes. They were shining with apology.

"My sweet Sera, I did not mean to frighten you the other day with my intrusion. It's haunted me for the past few days, and I want to apologize. I saw the hurt in your eyes. It just made me feel awful. You needn't forgive me…I simply wished to let you know that it has been weighing on me."

Relief flooded my chest. _So he did feel sorry for what he did, and he saw how much if affected me._ I felt grateful for my dear grandpa-Marcus. He truly knew me, and knew me well.

"_Nonno_, that entire day was just one blunder after another. I was a little scared…but you'll always be my sweet grandpa-Marcus. I realize that you had a reason for what you did. What it was, I don't really know…"

Marcus smiled lightly, kissing the top of my head, keeping his hand on my upper arm. "Would you like to know?"

"Very much,"

Marcus took a slow breath before nodding, releasing my arm, and walking back to the barstool, sitting down. "Very well. I believe that you should know; it does concern you."

I put the whisk down into the bowl, listening intently.

"Do you remember when I encouraged you to let him in?"

I nodded once.

He smiled gently, but then his smile faded. "Caius has been without a companion for many years. It is difficult for him to bond with anyone, or even show affection. The…incident…left him very scarred. Some of those scars aren't physical. He is almost like a child; you must be patient. Unfortunately, the bond he has formed with you was different than the one I had wished."

"What was different about it?" I asked, unconsciously gripping the edge of the counter tighter and tighter.

Marcus took a deep breath. "He bonded to you as an object. Not a person. That is the perfect ingredient for an unhealthy and destructive relationship. I knew that he would sweep you off your feet the moment his lips touched yours, and I couldn't let it happen. I am sorry for interfering, but I want more for you than that."

Um…_wow._

"I –"

I paused, not knowing what to say back to that.

What does this mean? Does this mean that everything he's done so far was a lie? Was he just trying to get me into bed? Did he just want another queen to stand by his side? What?

"I want you both to do this right. I'm willing to help if you require it." He finished. His eyes searched my face, probably trying to read my reaction. I kept my face blank.

"I really don't know what to say…" I whispered, my fingertips tingling from the lack of circulation.

"You needn't say anything. I simply wanted you to know what was happening, and why I acted the way that I did."

"Thank you," I ground out, looking back to the forgotten mix in the bowl with a soft sigh.

Marcus' eyes followed my gaze. "What were you making?"

I sighed again, gesturing half-heartedly with my hands. "I was trying to make a frittata, but I failed miserably." I frowned, sliding the bowl away from the edge of the counter as a sigh of defeat.

He chuckled. "Do you need help?"

"Sure,"

Marcus walked to the bowl, and then looked at the open book, examining it for a few moments. He quickly identified my problem, and fixed it. Apparently, I can't read anymore; I'd added baking soda instead of baking powder.

Marcus merely chuckled, patting my back as I scowled.

"I smell a Sera!" a deep voice all but sang. I smirked; Felix was near.

Felix's head poked around the doorframe, grinning that dorky grin that he does when he's either mischievous or playful.

"Hey Felix," I smirked. Felix's face fell as his eyes landed on Marcus. He immediately stood at attention.

"Forgive my intrusion, Master."

Marcus merely chuckled. "You are no bother, Felix. I think Sera is more excited to see you than she was to see me." he lightly prodded at me, nudging me with his elbow affectionately. I grinned back at him.

"You got that right."

Felix laughed his deep laugh. "I was going to go music shopping when night falls; want to come?"

I looked to Marcus. Marcus looked at Felix.

"Is it just you that is going?"

Felix nodded. "Yes, Master. But I can take along another escort if you wish it."

"Take Didyme; she enjoys shopping in the evenings."

"Yes, Master."

"Sera, you may go if you wish."

"Sounds great." I smiled, giving Marcus a one-armed hug. "Thank you, _nonno_."

Marcus smiled, kissing the top of my head again. "Anything for you, sweet Seraphina."

Marcus' eyes smiled down at mine, but suddenly, his expression went blank. His brow scrunched into an expression I knew as careful contemplation, before his lead lifted, and looked towards the door. Felix also moved, bowing his head to the platinum blond Master that just entered the kitchen.

"Master Caius,"

Caius did not answer, but the very mention of his name injected ice into my veins.

My eyes dropped immediately to the ground. I could feel his crimson gaze burning through the top of my head, scorching my insides. Blood rushed to my face, and I knew they could all smell it.

"Excuse me, _dear_ brother, but I would like to have a word with Seraphina." He spoke coolly, stressing the word 'dear'. I was puzzled; did something happen between he and _nonno_?

"Of course," Marcus replied tightly. Uh-oh; something definitely happened.

_Don't leave me alone with him, don't leave me alone with him, don't leave me alone with him!_ I pleaded, although I was perfectly aware that no one could hear me. Where was father when I needed him?

"Master," Felix bowed his head again, departing the room in a blur. Marcus walked stiffly to the door, pausing in the doorframe, and giving Caius a very rigid look, before also departing, leaving the door open. I was frozen in place.

_Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh…_

"Now that they're out of the way…" Caius mumbled almost distractedly. I heard the familiar squeak of the door's hinges, and I knew he was closing the door. A thousand thoughts flew through my mind. _Was he going to kill me? He wouldn't dare. What happened between he and Marcus? Was it my fault? What did I do? _

"Seraphina," he edged carefully. "You may look at me."

I found the courage and the will to lift my gaze, looking into his face. The cool expression I pictured with his voice had disappeared. And instead he looked…calm. Content, even. I blinked.

"M-Caius…" I cut myself off, still unsure of what to call him. "Master" didn't feel right. But "Caius" felt too intimate.

The corners of his lips tugged upward in a smile. "How are you?"

…_Seriously? He wants small talk?_

"Ah…I'm fine, I guess. Yourself?" I replied, my voice merely a mouse squeaking in distress next to his buttery tone.

"I'm all right, thank you," he answered politely, as if I had inquired first. His eyes went down to the bowl in front of me, his head tilting to the side in puzzlement. "What is that?"

I continued to stare at him as his head tilted. His hair hung to the side slightly, the curves of the front pieces emphasizing his face shape.

_Wipe the drool, you idiot._

I startled as I caught him speaking. He'd just finished saying something, but I wasn't listening. "…What?"

Caius merely chuckled as I flushed three shades of ruby.

"I asked you what you were making." He said, pointing to the bowl with a single, perfectly sculpted finger.

"O-oh," I stammered, re-gathering my wits just about as quickly as it would take one to catch a feather floating to the ground; desperately and hilariously scrambled. "Frittata."

"Ah," he said, "A pastry. Do you always a sweet tooth?" He finished with a smirk, splitting his face in two.

"Most of the time…" A smile graced my lips; one I hoped didn't look dorky. Sweets were close to my heart. They fixed everything. Well…a lot of things.

"May I help?"

"Um…no, I'm fine."

He smiled, sitting down in Marcus' vacated place behind the counter, watching me with an unblinking gaze.

"I've also come with hopes to apologize." He said, his tone softer than before; less suave, but softer.

"About what?" _Yeah, play dumb. There's a great idea._

"You've forgotten already?" he inquired, brows crinkling. I saw a fleck of worry in his eyes; like I'd suddenly lost my mind.

I shook my head violently. "No, I haven't! Sorry…"

He put his hand up, halting my words. I froze.

"Seraphina, it is I who should be sorry. I took advantage of you in your incapacitated state and made a declaration to you than neither of us was ready for. And as a result, I have done some things…incorrectly. I would like to apologize for my rash behavior, and respectfully request to try again."

_Try again?_

"M-Caius…" I whispered, turning away from him to pour the batter onto the ready pan, desperate for an excuse to turn away from his piercing gaze. I couldn't think straight when I looked into it.

"Have I offended you?" He replied, just as softly. "I did not mean to."

"No…" I replied, turning back slowly to look at him, giving myself time to gather my wits. "No. This is just so sudden. I don't know how to act. I'm just going to tell you what I'm thinking, because I'm far too tired of censoring how I feel. Okay?"

That small smile spread his lips again. "All right."

"When you said…you know…it felt so…right. I've been living in the fortress for ten years, and ever since the first time I saw you, I've been horrified of you. You've never shown me an inch of kindness, until all of a sudden…kindness is all I see from you. Do you remember when you stopped by the gymnasium to wish me luck on the debate meet? My stomach still hits the ground when I think about how I felt when I saw you in the doorway. I've never been inclined towards you, but now…I can't get you out of my mind. Ever since your confession. I was too scared to reply with 'love'…but you mean something to me now. How could you love someone like me? I'm just a child. And the scariest part? Is that I feel like I'm drowning. I'm in unfamiliar territory with someone I have feared since childhood. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do…"

I finished, feeling breathless, and on the verge of tears. Here I was, pouring out my heart to him, giving him the _perfect_ opportunity to stomp on it. I guess I just asked for it. I probably frightened or displeased him.

_Gad, I wish he'd speak…_

Caius stared at me evenly; an unidentifiable expression ghosting across his sharp features.

His lips parted.

"You're not the only frightened one here, Seraphina."

_Oh._

"How could I not love you? True, I was not head-over-heels when I first saw you - ragged and hungry in front of my throne – but I have grown to love the young woman you have turned into. I've watched you grow, learn, and mature. You are incredible." He finished.

I felt like I was going to pass out. I put my hand down on the countertop to steady myself

"Well, I don't know what to – _ouch!_" I squealed suddenly.

Caius' eyes widened, and in a blur, he was next to me. I didn't put my hand on the counter; I put it on the hot stovetop. I held my scorched hand in my other, gritting my teeth together as the pain seared through my entire arm.

Caius grabbed my hand, cooling it with his frozen skin. The immediate cold felt unbelievably relieving. I gasped my breaths, the aftershock of the sudden pain still rumbling through my system.

"Sit down," he ordered. He led me to his chair, sitting me down. His hand was still over mine. His cool skin soothed the burn, but it also injected electricity into my body. Goosebumps rose up and down both arms as the pain all but disappeared. I couldn't concentrate on the pain, only on his touch…

But with the painful burn came painful and unwanted memories flooding to my head all at once. My back seared suddenly as one of my more prevalent marks flared from the singular memory of the last hot object I came into contact with…

Voices sounded in my head; a flashback overtaking me.

"_No, mama! Please!" I screamed, curling into the corner. Why didn't she love me? I loved her…why didn't she love me? Why did she hurt me?_

"_Shut UP! I am so sick of your whining!" she screeched back, grabbing me roughly by my arm._

"_MAMA!" _

"Let me dress it for you." He said, pulling me forcefully away from the memory, leaving my hand, and blurring from the room. The moment he let go, the pain resumed. I sucked in a sharp breath, recovering from the gaping hole in my heart while holding my wrist with my hand, not wanting to touch the inflamed skin. Gad, this really hurt…

_Good job, stupid_.

Caius returned moments later with a small first-aid kit. Since Johanna and I had arrived, Aro had ensured that first-aid kits were properly stocked and distributed amongst the fortress for emergencies such as this. But then again, with Johanna living in the fortress, injury was always imminent.

Caius opened the small box, taking out an ice pack as well as gauze and a soft pad to cushion the pack. Holding my hand carefully, he applied the ice pack, placing the pad on top, and then wrapped it in gauze slowly and caringly.

He glanced up at my face, his face worried. "What is wrong, my Sera?"

I looked at him through blurry vision. Tears piled into my eyes, threatening to fall.

_Don't cry in front of him. Don't._

"I'm fine," I lied, wiping the tears away before they could fall.

"I don't like seeing you upset." He said tenderly, lifting his fingers to touch my cheek softly. I closed my eyes, relishing his touch, but also, escaping from his eyes.

"Just thinking."

"It is not the pain." He stated in a concluding tone. I wasn't sure what Aro had told him about my childhood, but he sounded as if he understood. "It's not your hand."

"No," I returned, barely audible.

"I am sorry."

The room fell into silence as he finished wrapping my hand, setting it down onto my knee carefully.

"I would like to try again." I spoke suddenly, the urge overtaking me.

Caius closed the lid of the box, his eyes flashing to mine immediately.

"You would?"

I swallowed. "Yes…but I want to do it differently. Could we try a different path? Could we go…slowly?"

The corners of his mouth lifted. "Of course. We shall be friends first."

"I'd like that…"

"Then that is what we shall do." He smiled, tucking the box under his arm, and walking to stand in front of me.

"Your frittata burned; shall I make you something else?"

I shook my head, cemented to his gaze.

"I think there is something sweet to eat in the top cupboard."

I nodded once, my voice deciding to cower under the table like a frightened kitten.

His face neared mine again, and my heart skipped a beat. His face turned away from mine, his lips coming into contact with my heated cheek. He held his lips there for a few moments, planting a simple kiss, and then pulling away. He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning away, and exiting the kitchen.

I stared blankly at the wall for several seconds before a grin split across my face. _He would like to try again_.

And for a good fifteen minutes, I just sat alone, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

**A/N: New installment of "Childhood Tales" was just published; read that if you'd like to entertain yourself with some of Seraphina and Johanna's childhoods with the Volturi. And oh, my HECK, I just about died when I saw Aro in the BD teaser trailer. Nothing better than a furious, sexy, cloaked hunk of ARO! *drools and dies***


	14. Reminiscence and Scores

_Aro_

After spending my late afternoon and early evening with my dear wife in the bathtub – a reward for good behavior and also an excuse to 'soothe' each other – I returned to my duties around the fortress. I had stopped by the front desk to pick up any messages I had neglected, received and replied to two letters, placed a call to the Americas, and now, I wanted to find my two daughters.

Johanna was easy enough to find; she was still shut up in her bedroom. Sulpicia spent fifteen minutes in my arms while we were together, crying with worry over her youngest daughter. Johanna had been worrying us all, but what were we to do? I sent Jane and Alec to research human ailments, and so far, they had only returned with the possibility of a parasite in her body, regular female pre-menstrual syndrome, or depression. I'd yet to look into all three deeply enough to find a conclusion.

Seraphina's scent was spread throughout the fortress. I followed her trail starting from the kitchen, to the garage, then the arena. When I entered the arena, she was nowhere to be seen, but her disk player and stack of newly purchased music CDs were still in the corner. Her scent led to her bedroom, so I thought I would return her forgotten articles to her if I could find her.

I arrived at her door and knocked three times.

"Seraphina?" I called gently, awaiting a response. Several seconds elapsed, and no reply was heard. "Sera?"

Again, no reply; I assumed she was not in. Opening the door carefully, I peered inside of her chambers. I called her name again, still receiving no answer. Her scent was also faint here; she had departed elsewhere.

I pushed the door open the rest of the way and entered, setting her disc player down onto a surface near the door, stacking her music on top of it neatly. I glanced around her always-immaculate room, smiling softly at the organization. Her bed was ruffled just a tad, as if she had lain there for a minute before being whisked away. I walked to her bed and smoothed out the duvet with my palms, straightening the wrinkles.

I glanced to her pillows, also straightening them…but something caught my eye.

Beneath her pillow was a small book, a pen tucked into it to hold it open to a certain page. Curious, I removed it from underneath the pillow, and held it open.

_**My dearest journal,**_

_**As usual, I apologize if my thoughts are scattered. It seems like my mind is just…scrambled. So many things are happening, it makes my head spin.**_

I gaped.

I found her journal.

_Should I read through it? That would be a purposeful invasion of her privacy; I cannot. But…_

Seraphina's gift did allow for her to hide things from me. I could only see the thoughts that she allowed me to see. True, I did not know much past what she had shown me…

I felt insatiable curiosity building, and I was unable to see past it. I _wanted_ to know what was happening inside that head of hers.

With my resolve in hand, I leaned against the wall, reading through the half-finished entry.

_**Since Caius and I agreed to be friends first, the pressure of the relationship in its entirety has lessened significantly. I feel that I am able to speak with him without being assessed as a 'good' or 'bad' mate. And I'm learning so much about him. He can be so witty and funny, but then serious and deep. That's not nearly a flattering enough explanation, but he's simply…amazing. **_

_**But he hides so much, still. I want to know about what happened to his first wife. He loved her very much…I almost feel like I'm infringing on that love. He insisted that she wants him happy – how he knows this, I do not know – but I still feel like I'm walking on sacred ground. Especially when he lets me into his personal rooms.**_

The entry stopped there.

So what I saw through Marcus' bonds was true. Caius refused to give me his hand over the past few weeks, and I have been painfully blinded to his thoughts. But Seraphina's were intriguing.

Her journal was very well written. It made me curious to see what else she thought about. I flipped into her previous entries, reading one in particular about her burning herself in the kitchen in Caius' presence. Pain filled the pages, but not of the burn. She was reminded of her childhood with her 'parents'.

I growled. _No monster who treats a child like that is called a 'parent'._ My mind wandered from my conscious mind, remembering the disturbing images that Seraphina showed me two years after they arrived here. Seraphina and Johanna were exposed to horrible, horrible abuse. Though Johanna was often targeted for being the younger one, Sera often stood in the way, opening the door for her to be punished more severely and often than Johanna. Johanna revealed to me once that she believed Sera did it on purpose to protect her.

Seraphina did not confirm or deny the statement.

The first few weeks of their lives here were…interesting indeed. They had a lot of adjustment to do. I remember some of the behaviors that had to be trained out of them. It broke Sulpicia's heart to watch, but in the end, we were successful in eliminating pain from their daily lives.

Seraphina was a very careful and dainty little girl, but being little, accidents often found her. One day, she wandered into my study, and broke an inkbottle. Though the ink did not damage anything – and was easily replaceable – she was crushed. Later I learned that she was often beaten for much less significant things.

I closed my eyes; memories swimming back to my thoughts.

* * *

_I was sitting in the throne room with my brothers and wife, casually discussing the upcoming celebration that Sulpicia was planning for the coming of spring. Marcus heard the whimpering first. We all looked up to see Seraphina padding in bare feet across the marble floor of the rotunda. Her eyes were down-turned, and her head was bowed. Tears streaked her face, and her hands were shaking behind her back._

_I asked her what was amiss once she approached us. She knelt on the bottom stair of the dais, and laid a single glass shard onto the top step. She choked quietly on an inhale, more tears flowing. Silently, she took her other hand out from behind her back, her entire body trembling._

_In her other hand, she held a belt._

_She placed it on the stair of the dais, turning around slowly, then grabbing the bottom of her shirt, taking it off, and dropping it onto the floor next to her feet. Across her back were already numerous scars; the skin was knotted, highlighted with slight purple. Sulpicia let out a small gasp, her hands flying over her mouth. Seraphina bent over a bit – giving her a hunchbacked appearance – her shoulders stiff, but shaking. Shocked, I picked up the belt slowly, with the intent of denying her 'discipline'. _

"Piccola_…_"

_Seraphina did not turn around. I walked down the steps of the dais slowly and carefully, touching my hand to her bared shoulder, seeing her arms drawn inward across her chest, making her look thin, and meager._

_It shattered my heart to see a seven-year-old so…broken._

_I stood aside her, catching her eye as she turned her to head to look at me. A stray tear escaped her eye as I took her hand, and placed the belt in it._

_She let out a wail, her eyes scrunching closed. I stepped back, not understanding why she was so distraught and horrified by what I had done. She took a single step forward, and for a moment, I thought she was going to walk away, but instead, she took a deep breath, and swung her arm around herself, whipping herself with the belt._

_She let out a singular, piercing cry, crumpling to her knees._

"_No!" Sulpicia screeched, blurring to her side, and grabbing her little wrist, stopping her from doing it again. Seraphina sobbed inconsolably, collapsing against Sulpicia. Sulpicia took her into his arms, hugging her tightly to her body._

_I could not move. I could not think. All I could do was sit in disbelief, and horror…_

* * *

I flinched visibly, the echoing sound of her singular cry forever branded in my mind. Thank the Gods she had improved dramatically over the following two years.

The progress was slow indeed. Though we had given her chambers of her own with a proper bed, she refused to sleep on it. She slept on the cold stone floor instead. One night, I had even tucked her into the bed, and returned fifteen minutes to see her curled in a ball, sleeping on the floor. It stymied me, and saddened my wife. Later, we learned that with her biological parents, she was 'disciplined' by not being allowed to sleep in her own bed; because only "good girls" got to sleep in comfortable beds.

And that was not all. Not for a long time.

Several weeks later, she was reduced to a blubbering mess when she burned her hand on a hot door-handle in the middle of the day in out in the courtyard. The burn was very minor, but she was unable to function. Only later – as usual – did I learn that her mother burned her intentionally with a clothing iron. The half-circular mark with a pointed tip was still on the skin of her back. It would serve as a reminder forever.

Johanna had no such marks; it would seem that she endured more verbal abuse than physical abuse. _Perhaps that is why she responds badly to arguments._ I thought to myself, the idea a revelation. Perhaps it was the reason that she was lashing out later in her life. I would have to look up information on it later.

As awful as their beginning time with us sounded, it was not all sadness and woe. We heard Seraphina laugh for the first time, helped Johanna learn to read, and showed them both that they could trust us. Sulpicia was ecstatic the day that Johanna first hugged her without being prompted, as was Marcus when Seraphina spoke out an opinion without being asked.

A small sound from the hallway interrupted my submersion of thought. I closed her journal quickly and slid it quickly underneath her pillow, smoothing it out to hide any sign that I had been there. I half-mindedly wondered if I should feel guilty about the intrusion, but no guilt manifested itself. It was enlightening to see into her heart.

"Master?" a voice called to me from outside of the door. I stood and walked out into the hallway, smiling softly down at Jane. She held a small pile of envelopes in her hands.

"Yes, dear one?"

"The post has arrived, Master. As have Seraphina's AP test scores, and Johanna's final grades."

I beamed. "Ah, excellent!" I outstretched my hand, taking the papers from her hands. Leaning down, I bestowed my traditional kiss to the top of her head. Her over-lipsticked lips quirked up a tad.

"Thank you, Master."

I nodded my reply, walking towards my study. Once I arrived, I sent for Jane to retrieve Caius, Marcus, and Sulpicia. I wanted us to be together for this. Besides, we were overdue for a family meeting. Marcus and Sulpicia arrived only a moment after Jane had left for them, and Caius shortly after. Seraphina took slightly more time, pausing in the doorway as she saw us assembled.

"…What is it, father?" she asked softly, one hand gripping the other so tightly that her knuckles were white.

I smiled reassuringly at her, glancing at Caius, who was also smiling softly. "Come in, come in, _preciosa_."

She obeyed, stepping further into the room. Jane stood in the doorway with a grimace.

"Master, Johanna refuses to leave her chambers. Shall I drag her out?"

I tsked. "I'm afraid not. I shall deal with little Johanna later." I finished, non-verbally dismissing Jane. She bowed her head, and closed the door to give us privacy.

Seraphina wrung her hands once in front of her. "Is there anything I can do for you, father?"

"No, no, _piccola_; there is something that arrived for you today."

She scrunched her brow for a moment as she thought, gasping suddenly as the answer fell into her head. She covered her mouth with one hand, whispering. "My scores came?"

I chuckled, nodding.

Wordlessly, I handed the envelope to her, stepping away as she flipped it over in her hands. The letter shook, her hands becoming uncontrollable. She slid her finger beneath the sealed flap, pausing.

Her breath hitched, anxiety etched into her lovely face.

"I can't…I can't…" she muttered, removing her finger, and holding the envelope outward toward no one in particular. "Someone do it for me. I can't do it."

Marcus took initiative and stepped forward, taking the envelope in his hand. Caius also moved, but instead, ended at Seraphina's side. His hand sought hers, holding it gently in both of his. She smiled shyly at him, before worry returned to her face. I could hear her heartbeat racing, testing my well-practiced control. It has been weeks since any of us had fed.

* * *

_Seraphina_

I thought my ribs were going to break from the pounding of my heart.

I couldn't even think straight.

_My scores were here!_

The scores that I have toiled, strove, cried, sweated, and starved over have finally arrived.

They'd better be good. Or I might just do something drastic. Like stomp my foot, throw a vase, or something.

The scoring system in the AP testing world was as follows: a 1 is the worst, a 5 is the best. The test is composed of a multiple-choice section of one hundred questions, and two essays that are chosen from a list of three prompts. But it was more difficult than that. If you left out important information, you got a deduction. If you gave _incorrect_ information, you got a _huge_ deduction. If you ramble, and give no solid fact, you get another deduction.

Getting a 1 meant that you must have been drunk at the time of testing, or something along those lines.

I gripped Caius' fingers with my hand, feeling the unyielding and cold skin against my sweating palms. His hand smoothed the top of mine, calming my thoughts, but wreaking havoc on my racing heart. _I don't need you to make things worse!_

I bit my lower lip, threatening to break the skin as Marcus' finger drew across the flap of the envelope, breaking the seal. He opened it with care, withdrawing two pieces of thrice-folded papers, unfolding them. My heart leapt into my throat.

He read the heading aloud.

"AP College Board of Higher Education," he mumbled a few phrases after, his eyes skipping down the paper. "AP History…a score of…"

_Please, please, please, please…_

"Five."

I exhaled a breath I was unaware that I was holding, making an odd noise that sounded like a partial cry of pain. Caius chuckled, squeezing my hand.

Marcus continued. "AP Language: Latin…five."

I squealed, a grin splitting across my face, and tears filling my eyes. _Two perfect scores!_

"And AP Mathematics…four."

My smile flickered.

_So close…_

"Ah, congratulations, my dear!" Aro gushed, clapping his hands together one, clasping them to each other. Sulpicia squealed, beaming, and hugging Aro's side, putting her head on his shoulder as she looked upon me proudly. Marcus nodded in approval, a sweet smile on his lips.

"But…" I began, "They're not perfect."

Caius' face came into my view as she stepped to stand in front of me. "Is a four a passing score?"

I nodded once.

He grinned. "Then why do you fret? You succeeded. I'm very proud of you."

_Proud?_

My heart melted as he whispered the last sentence. I could not help but smile back at him.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Of course; how could I not be?"

I felt my blush light up the entire castle. "Thank you…"

His face neared mine, but it tilted up at the last minute, his cool lips touching my forehead, and I felt all of my nerve-endings stand up at once, sending a violent electrical impulse through my body.

"I shall have a feast prepared immediately!" Sulpicia cried, kissing Aro on the lips chastely before darting from the room.. I only heard her speak, but I did not fathom her words. I could only focus on his lips on my skin…

* * *

**Reviews greatly appreciated as always; please tell me what you like/dislike about the chapter in the review. I actually use them as a basis for how my next chapter is written. If you don't want to, then answer my query: What do you think is going to become of Johanna's current...attitude? Thank you for reading, loves!**


	15. Progress

The room was filled with a warm glow – one so warm that I could not stop grinning. I'm not sure if it was because I had passed all three of my tests, because my family was around me, and smiling…or if because Caius' hand was smoothing the top of my leg underneath the table.

The touch was not sexual, but rather tender, soothing, and comforting.

I loved it.

A few times- during the course of the meal, I touched his hand with my own. I would remove it a short time later to utilize the utensils next to my plate. The culinary experts in the Guard had certainly gone above and beyond, preparing the magnificent dinner that I was currently feasting on. Turkey, ham, custard, two different pies – peaches 'n' cream and key lime – and an assortment of side dishes that sprawled across the entire elegant dining table.

Caius sat next to me, his hand hidden by the large tablecloth hanging into all of our laps. Marcus was on my other side, sipping a goblet of blood unobtrusively. Didyme was at his side, taking a few lint fuzzies off of his jacket before kissing his cheek. He smiled against her lips. Marcus and Didyme were the most adorable couple I have ever seen on this earth, and I wanted to be just like them.

Aro and Sulpicia sat up the other side of the long table, chattering to each other with grins on their faces. Alec, Felix, and Demetri even popped by for a moment to congratulate me.

I felt like an absolute queen.

"Good job, goober." Felix smirked, patting me on the back. I jolted forward with each pat – each one of them being like a semi-violent shove. I knew I would bruise, but I grinned anyway at his show of affection.

"Thank you, you big lug." I retorted, giving him a wide and cheesy grin. Felix suddenly withdrew, and I knew that Caius had scowled nastily at him for patting me with vampire strength. His scowl alone could scare many-a-vampire.

"I knew you could do it." Alec spoke gently, giving me a bright smile from his childish face. I smiled back.

Demetri only gave a small smile, but something else was obviously weighted on his brow. Something in his eyes shone of worry, and it was obvious what it was.

"I want to hear all about it!" Sulpicia suddenly gushed, looking to me as I took a bite of bread.

I put up my index finger in a "hold on a second" motion, chewing my food quickly, and swallowing it before speaking.

"Oh, I was so nervous! I mean, I felt I knew the material and all, but when the room was just absolutely silent – save the ticking of that infernal clock – I was just…agh!" I shrieked, giggling shortly after. The rest of the table echoed my small sound of amusement, Aro in particular, cackled above the rest.

"Absolutely capital, my dear! We are all just _so_ proud!" he gushed. "Shall we throw another celebratory-?"

"No!" I gasped, knowing exactly what he was going to say. The table burst into laughter, except for Aro this time, who merely pouted playfully.

"All right, all right…don't let me dote upon my daughter."

Sulpicia touched his chin and pecked his lips, giving him a small smile as she bit her lower lip. "I do love you, my husband. You spoil our girls to absolute death!"

Caius merely smirked, drumming his fingers atop my thigh now.

It was getting very distracting…

The table fell into silence for a moment, and I broke the awkwardness by gracefully dropping a utensil onto the ground. I blushed in embarrassment at my clumsiness that never failed.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

Caius held the utensil in his hand before I could even finish my double-syllabic apology.

I dragged my teeth over my lower lip, torn between a smile and a blush. I'm sure my face came out like an awkward turtle caught on its back, legs flailing in the air and all. He took a spare napkin from above my plate and cleaned it with vampire speed, setting it back into my hand before closing his around mine.

He smiled softly at me, patting my hand before letting it go. I risked a glance at the rest of the table. Aro and Sulpicia were still enamored with each other, whispering forbidden desires silently. Didyme was snuggled into her husband's side, watching Caius and I with a content expression.

Marcus only had a soft smile of approval. My heart leapt, jumping straight into my throat.

"Have you had time to see Johanna?" Didyme inquired, her hand resting lightly on Marcus' shoulder.

Sulpicia's face immediately was void of all happiness as she frowned. It looked as though she were about to cry. Aro put a comforting arm around her.

"She hasn't been out of her room in a long time. She won't eat. I hear her crying when I listen through her door…" she said through a trembling voice. Aro leaned his head against hers silently, a soothing gesture. "I don't know what to do."

"Demetri has stopped by several times, but she doesn't wish to see anyone." Marcus mumbled. "It weighs on him heavily."

I frowned, looking down at my mostly-cleared plate, having suddenly lost my appetite.

"I'm scared…" I whispered, adding to the tension of the room.

"Don't be frightened," Caius' voice spoke softly, his hands finding one of mine again. "We will solve this."

"Her behavior is very unhealthy. Depression can do amazing things to the body of a mortal."

Sulpicia whimpered as she buried her face into Aro's shoulder. "Where did I go wrong?" she cried, gripping his well-tailored suit in a fist, an anchor to her frustration and woe. Aro dipped his head down, wrapping both arms around her now as her shoulders shrugged in quick succession.

"If only we could find something to make her happy again…" Didyme suggested, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Demetri stood silently at the edge of the room still, his counterparts having exited silently a short time ago. His face was stony…unreadable. But his eyes were shining with suffering.

He wanted to help. So badly.

It was apparent from what Marcus had told me of their bonds that they were meant to be a part of each other's lives somehow. Whether it be lovers or best friends. I couldn't be sure. I watched my visions for them, but they were so difficult to watch as it was. I don't think my visions took requests, either. They showed me what they wished to show me, not what I wanted to see.

Frustrating, really.

"Now, now," Aro suddenly perked, smiling at the table. "We have not gathered to mince words and concerns. We are here to celebrate Seraphina's success." He lifted his goblet filled with blood. "I propose a toast for my lovely daughter – congratulations, dear one. I knew you could do it. You hold much promise."

I blushed at his words, and got a little light-headed from the sudden mood change. The entire table lifted their goblets simultaneously and smiled at me. It was amazing how quickly they could all just snap back.

I glanced over to Demetri again, but he had disappeared.

I tried to be optimistic and cheerful for the rest of dinner, but I couldn't. I'm sure Caius saw right through my smile – his hand never left mine for the rest of the time.

* * *

_Jane_

I passed by the great hall, where I heard the chattering of the Masters with Seraphina. The entire castle had heard of her success, and frankly, I think it was a tad over-celebrated. So the human proved she was intelligent – cause for a feast? I think not.

Not to be misunderstood, I did love Seraphina, but…because I had no other choice. She is important to Aro, and Aro is very important to me. Thus, she is important to me.

Her welfare was a concern of mine, but Johanna's, far more. Allow me to elaborate. I seem to connect to Johanna more. Being the younger sibling, and having a…troubled past. Not to mention the temper she and I both shared.

The thought amused me as I walked toward Johanna's chambers. She'd been silent for days, taking a break from her ruthless mourning. The sound of her sobbing had begun to grate on my nerves, but then, she had stopped unexpectedly last evening.

I had had enough of her tormenting my Master. She would answer for her miserable state, and then we could begin reparations.

I arrived at her door, knocking with my knuckles six times.

"Johanna?"

No answer – as was expected.

I persisted, rapping my knuckles against it twice more. "Johanna."

Nothing again. I pursed my lips and straightened my posture, irritated.

But then, something met my nostrils that alarmed me.

Fresh blood.

My lips gaped for a moment in shock and confusion before my body moved in its own accord, pushing the door open roughly, breaking the lock. The innards of the lock clattered to the floor as I crossed the threshold into the room. I looked around, not seeing her. The room stank of neglected human – the body odor was repulsive. Her room was also filthy – reflecting her emotional state.

I sniffed carefully, smelling the blood again. But there was more of it this time. I frowned and burst into the adjoined bathroom, where I finally found her.

She sat on the floor – between the sink and the shower – with a razor in her bloodied hand. Blood trickled from her forearm down to her fingertips, giving the room a very thick aroma. Her face was emotionless, and dirty. Two clear paths fell from beneath her eyes, where her tears had cleansed her face.

"Johanna…" I gasped, bending down in front of her. She didn't acknowledge me, but moved the razor away from her arm, clutching it tighter in her other hand. I gripped the wrist of the hand that held the razor, and held it tightly, using my other hand to take the razor away. She released it without a struggle.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, throwing the razor across the room, and hearing it skitter across the tile. I lifted her damaged arm to examine her work. She'd marked herself several times across her forearm, leaving bloody lines, two of which still gushed. Several other half-healed scars lined her arms.

I was livid.

And tempted by her blood.

I held my breath and snatched a towel from the rack, wetting it before wrapping it around her arm tightly, forming the beginning of a clot.

"Don't you think you're being a little…_dramatic_?" I growled, still reeling from the complete shock of watching her commit such an act. She lifted her head slowly to look at me, her eyes hollow.

"When will it stop?" she rasped.

"When will what stop?" I replied irritably, dabbing at the blood trails down her fingers and hand. I held my breath still, but speaking robbed me of my air supply.

"This…pain…"

_Pain,_ she says...

I doubt she knows what real pain is.

Not like I do.

Though I did hold Johanna's words in contempt, part of me felt sympathy for her. She and I both had similar histories. We were both battered and abused children.

Both protected by our other halves.

Her head dipped down again as she looked at her marks with a mournful expression. I felt my heart of ice crack.

My hand reached out and touched her shoulder softly. She flinched away at first, but did not work hard to escape my touch.

"Johanna," I spoke as softly and evenly as I could – the closest I could come to gentle. "I realize how difficult this must be for you. But I have to ask what is troubling you. You've been so distant, not even Master Aro knows. Tell me?"

She didn't move. My patience dwindled.

Just before I lashed her with my words, her lips cracked open.

"I'm trapped."

My eyebrows rose. "Tell me more."

She took a shuddering inhale, her head still bowed. "Here…in this godforsaken castle. I'm not allowed to do anything myself, or make my own decisions. Not whom I'm friends with, not what I do or where I go, not even…whom I love. And the one chance I took…was wrong. A complete and utter failure."

"I'm sure other choices will come along."

She snarled suddenly, startling me.

"Don't you _get it_?! No matter what I do, I'm just a big _screw up!_ I bet the geezer just wishes that I were dead! I don't have a damn gift like stupid Sera does, which makes me _useless_ in his eyes!"

I stiffened as she referred to my dear Master as a "geezer". _What an ungrateful little weevil._

"I think that you need to re-evaluate the blessings he has given you." I said lowly, my anger simmering.

"I think that you need to open your fucking eyes."

"_Language!"_ I screeched. "Master Aro would be _appalled_ at your behavior!"

"GOOD!" she screamed back. "You've just proven my point!"

I sighed in exasperation, having had enough. I stood from my spot in front of her and left the bathroom, pausing in the doorway.

"I'm sending someone in here to patch you up, and if you even _think_ of pulling that stunt again, I will show you what pain is."

My threat was only met by a shriek, and something clattering against the door as I closed it behind myself.

I stormed toward Master Aro, livid from her attitude, but most of all…stinging from her lack of appreciation for the life that she had been given – and saddened from the pain that was palpable in the room.

I was wrong. She knew pain.

* * *

_Aro_

Seraphina finished the meal and we bade each other goodnight. Seraphina thanked me profusely for the spoiling her with the food, in which I only kissed her head and congratulated her once again. Caius volunteered to escort her to her chambers – no surprise. I only smirked, granting him permission.

Since Marcus had shared their latest bonds with me, I thought it appropriate to allow them to spend more time with each other. Let them mesh, so to say. Caius and Seraphina left quickly after our conclusion, and further down the hallway, I heard Seraphina giggle, followed by Caius' small chuckle. I beamed – I knew this would be a healthy relationship. I was so excited for it to flourish.

My daughter deserved to be happy; as did my brother.

As did we all.

"_Master!_" a shrill whisper broke my reverie. I snapped my head to the doorway, seeing Jane standing there with widened eyes. She rushed into the room and stood before me. She bowed her head respectfully. "Master, I am sorry to disturb you, but there is something you need to know."

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion and concern. Dear Jane seemed…ruffled. Very uncharacteristic. Something must be terribly wrong.

"What is it, dear one?" I asked, extending my hand to her. She set it inside obediently as my eyes unfocused. Her thoughts presented themselves to me clearly, and I saw everything. My own eyes widened as I saw her encounter with Johanna, and what had occurred.

_My God._

I released her hand gently, my own world, rocked to its core.

_My little Johanna…_

"Oh, my…" was all that I could muster.

"What do we do, Master?" Jane whispered.

I touched my palms together and set the tips of my fingers to my lips, frowning as I began to wander the room in thought. Jane stood stationary, watching me carefully.

"I am not sure. Forcing her to halt will only poison her against us more than she currently is."

I sighed, my shoulders falling.

"Do not tell Sulpicia. Or Seraphina." I ordered.

Jane nodded. "I swear it."

"This will unravel them both." My thoughts flashed briefly to Seraphina and Caius' joined hands as they left the room, and how happy they both looked. I couldn't take that away from her now. Not when the situation could be handled without involving others.

The question was…what to do now?

"Thank you, my dear Jane." I spoke softly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head gently.

"You are welcome, Master." She returned, leaving the room at a bustle shortly after.

I was overcome with worry. What would happen now? What could be done to force her from lashing within herself rather than out? At this point, I would rather her resort to her old ways, and stir trouble outside of herself.

This was absolutely terrifying. I had never encountered anything like this in a human before. At least…not up-close and personal.

I only hoped to whatever deity was above that this would end soon – without any casualties.

* * *

_Caius_

Seraphina babbled happily as I tucked her into bed. She slid beneath the fluffy covers and snugged them around herself, still speaking. I only smiled at her adorable plethora of words. They began to slur as she became more and more tired, but I couldn't ask her to stop. I enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice.

"…and then Alexandra told me that she thought the essay might have been botched, since one kid was caught cheating…"

She continued to speak, until her words were merely tired mumbles. She yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

I chuckled, sitting next to her on the bed. I took her hand in mine, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You are absolutely exhausted. And you deserve a good rest."

She gave me a soft smile, her smooth lips resting shortly after in a content expression.

Gods, how I wanted those lips on mine…

_Too soon, Caius, too soon…_

I leaned down, pressing my forehead to hers. I felt and heard her breath hitch, as my proximity was much closer than normal. She waited with bated breath – as did I.

But the moment wasn't right. I could not. Not now.

I lifted my lips to kiss her forehead, and I heard her exhale harshly. I knew she was disappointed.

I touched her chin with my fingertips softly. "Soon, my sweet Seraphina."

She nodded, opening her eyes fully to look at me. I gave her a gentle smile, squeezing her hand before standing. If I did not leave soon, I would not be able to pry myself away…

It got harder each time.

I stopped in the doorway, blowing her a small kiss. She grinned girlishly, and caught it, touching it to her lips. I knew how much she wanted it, but I wanted to do this right. I wanted to prove to her and Marcus that I could love.

I closed her door, and left her to rest.

My mind reeled as I thought about my longing for her. And my heart…ached from being away from her.

_Could it really be?_

_I love her._

* * *

**A/N: I do think that is the first time I have used such a filthy word in my fanfics, I apologize to you innocents out there. It just happened, and the moment was right, so I couldn't bring myself to take it down. **

**I have also written a work called "Salvation" about Alec and Jane's childhood, or what I imagined it to be. You might want to read that if you're interested in the connection made in this chapter. It's a oneshot – no need to fear length.**

**Please remember to review! I use your reviews as a critique for how well I do! Thank you, and Happy Holidays!**


	16. A Pledge of the Soul

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all of those who have read, reviewed, and added me to their lists. It means so much to me; you truly have no idea. I'm also very amused at the popularity that Johanna has received. She's quite a little pill, and a headache to write, but if you love her, then I can't deny you a dose of her craziness. This story is mainly about Seraphina and Caius, but Johanna will have her moment(s). Be patient, young ones!**_

_**Remember to review; I use them as feedback to see how I'm doing. Constructive criticism, or criticism of any sort is welcome. But remember that kindness is a life-skill. *smiles***_

_**To the anonymous writer who has reminded me several times that Didyme is dead: This is FanFiction. I hope you haven't had a coronary by now at all of the plot changes and non-canon pairings. If you struggle, there's counseling available. See me in my office.**_

_**I apologize for the delay! It's been –what – six months? I graduated with my two-year degree and things have just been ca-razy. I've found myself with a short amount of spare time, and my summer classes start in a week. WHY must I be so driven? *melodramatic sigh***_

_**Loves,**_

_**Dani Jones**_

* * *

_Seraphina_

I'd given up on trying to sustain actual physical contact with Johanna. By the end of the week, I'd stopped passing by her door just to knock and hope that she'd answer. I decided to take the indirect route, and call or send her a text message, but all twenty-six of them were unanswered. Johanna was always one to be dramatic and extreme, but this was absolutely unprecedented. At this point, I'm sure she wasn't sulking over Benito. Something else was stirring.

Something big.

I'd been keeping my third eye out, trying to anticipate her next move, but I saw nothing. I kept seeing annoying flash-forwards of insignificant events – such as ripping the sleeve of my shirt in the gardens, losing a shoe when needed it, and hitting my head on an open cabinet in the bathroom, which caused me to utter a rather rude word.

But nothing on Johanna. I was beginning to doubt my abilities.

I passed her door again and decided to give it one more champion's try. I leaned my body against the wooden door and knocked with my knuckles.

"Johanna?" I called, as kindly as I had in all of my previous attempts. No answer – I tried again. "Johanna."

Nothing. Again.

I let out a soft sigh, and spoke through the door so she could hear me. "Johanna, please come out. You've made your point. We've got it. Come out, and we can talk. Please?"

Still silence.

"Fine!" I snapped, unable to take it anymore. The stress was too overwhelming, and my patience had run out. _Believe it or not, you're not perfect_. "Stay in there!"

I turned on my heel and walked away from her door, not having a destination in mind. I just took the turns in the corridors as they came. My mind always worked better when I was moving around, and right now, it was in overdrive. I came to a halt as I hit a dead end. I turned around, but didn't move forward. Instead, I leaned backward, and felt the wall of stone at my back. I took a brief rest, letting out a sigh of distress. The air around me was still and silent for a moment, but suddenly, it was filed with beautiful music.

Music I had never heard in the fortress before.

I stood upright from my leaned position and listened raptly, trying to determine the location of the beautiful sound. I blanked out my other senses and followed, my eyes consciously seeing nothing as I put all of my concentration into hearing. Well…and walking.

I re-affirmed my priorities once I ran into a wall. I grumbled at my idiocy, and turned my full attention – all five senses – to finding the music. I couldn't identify what instrument it was. The music was soft and lofty – smooth and melodic. It couldn't be a violin, or even a piano.

I stopped outside of a door where the music was the strongest. It was a door I had never entered before; it had always been locked. I leaned against the door, listening to the music. I closed my eyes, and gave a soft smile, feeling the stress melt away.

The music continued, but a familiar voice called through it. "You may enter, Seraphina."

I jumped, not expecting to be detected. I don't know why I'd suddenly forgotten that I lived with vampires. Perhaps I'd gotten too used to their sharp and perfect skills.

I bit my lower lip and pushed open the door, sliding in, and closing it without opening it all of the way. Caius smiled at me from behind a curling harp.

"I heard you walk by earlier; you sounded to be in a huff. Are you all right?" he asked, pausing his fingers for a moment, and crinkling his brow.

My eyes darted around the new room. The walls were bare, but the floor was positively covered in sheets of hand-written music, books, and various writing instruments. My eyes then fell to the harp, and I followed the shining wood all of the way down to the pedals at the bottom. My eyes were then drawn to Caius' crimson gaze. It smoldered silently, and did not leave mine as I continued my examination of the room.

I tried to tear my gaze away from his eyes four times, but each time, I came back to his eyes. He gave me a soft smile and outstretched his hand.

"Come."

I returned his gentle smile, grateful for some kindness, and walked to him, slipping my hand into his cold one. I felt the coolness of his skin, and gooseflesh rose up and down my arms. I was grateful that the form-fitting sleeves of my dress hid them.

He guided me closer to him, and then turned his eyes from me, gesturing to the harp with his other hand. "Have you ever seen a harp up-close, my dear?"

I shook my head, feeling a slight blush on my cheeks at his kind name.

He continued to smile. "It is a very beautiful instrument. I had to dust it off; I have not entered this room in many years. I have had no desire to play my harp…not since…"

His mouth closed as he trailed off, the mood of the room immediately changing to somber. I frowned, knowing that he was speaking of his deceased wife, Athenodora. He closed his eyes briefly, and then opened them, regaining his composure.

"But that has changed, now. _You_ changed that." He said, squeezing my hand. I was surprised at the mood-change, but relieved to see his mood had lifted.

"I did?" I replied, surprised at the softness of my voice. He chuckled, lifting my hand, and kissing the back of it.

"Yes; you've inspired me to write again. I've been toying with a piece, though it is nowhere near completion."

I nodded. "That's…that's wonderful of you."

His face shone of adoration as he looked up at me from his seated position, and his gaze lingered on mine for seconds far too long for comfort. I found myself looking back, but then my face flushed, and I was embarrassed to be caught feeling embarrassed. I turned my face away and pretended to tuck a strand of hair out of my face.

"Would you like to play?"

I looked back at him, caught off-guard by his question. "I don't know how."

He gave a gentle chuckle. "'Tis not difficult. Don't be afraid; I will help you every step of the way."

I stood next to him, my knee touching his thigh. I looked at the numerous strings tightly strung across the frame of the harp, and bit my lip. The entire task was overwhelming. I was afraid to touch a single string. What if I broke it? What if it cut me?

What if I bled?

His cool arm came around me and gently ushered me to sit on his lap. Blood flushed my cheeks as I sat upon him. He removed his arm from my waist, and took both wrists in his hands. He put me in the appropriate position.

"Spread your fingers." He instructed gently. I did as he commanded, feeling the thin strings. My feet were hanging slightly off of the floor, but if I pointed my toes, I could brush it. I did so, needing to feel grounded somehow, and not completely dependent on Caius.

Not being able to see his expression was unnerving. Was he enjoying this? Was he smirking? Oh, goodness, was I arousing him? Was this some ploy to get me to give him some sort of demented pleasure?

His lowered and lulling voice brushed across my ear as he spoke. His breath was sharp, but not unpleasant. Cold, like a winter's chill, but flavorful with something I could not detect. It has the same effect as mint.

"Now, curl your fingers, and brush the strings. Do you see the red one? Aim for the one closer to you."

I took a deep breath and brushed my finger across the string, too lightly to hear a note. I frowned.

Caius chuckled, and I could feel his chest move against my back. My spine instinctively arched.

"A little harder, darling. You won't break it. I can stop it if it breaks. You will not be hurt."

I nodded and tried again, hooking my finger, and plucking the string. A single, clear, perfect note rang through the air. I found myself smiling.

"It's beautiful."

"But that is only the first step." He answered, his hand covering mine. "Loosen your fingers, and let me play through you. You will be my instrument."

Something about his statement stirred within me. I closed my eyes for a moment as his breath brushed the rise of my shoulder, sending a pleasurable shiver up my entire body. _You will be my instrument…_ I suddenly had a vision of myself lying beneath him, writhing slowly with a gaping mouth. My hands splayed across his shoulder blades as I clung his body close to mine. Soft sounds came from me as his body suddenly stiffened, and a sound came from him that set my entire body aflame.

"…Seraphina?" Caius asked gently, his voice laced with concern.

I startled, turning my head to look at him. "What?"

"You did not answer me. Am I hurting you?"

I blinked several times, looking from him to my knees to my hands in confusion, piecing together that he was talking about his hands on mine. I shook my head "no".

"Then let us begin."

He began slowly, as if helping a toddler to walk by holding their arms above their head, and plucked each of my fingers slowly and individually. Once all ten fingers had been moved, he began to alternate between two on my right and one on my left, making a lovely triplet pattern.

"Memorize that. Do you need to see it again?" he asked gently, completely patient. I shook my head and repeated the pattern in my head. "I'm going to play a melody around you. Keep to that pattern until I say 'stop'."

I nodded. The pattern was easy enough. I was excited to see what melody we would create together.

"Start when you are comfortable."

I nodded once again and took a deep breath, beginning the pattern. I stumbled on one note, but he waited patiently as I started again. I soon caught the rhythm, and continued by myself for what felt like a long time. Right as I began to feel uncomfortable with the simple melody – feeling that he was going to sit and listen to the same three notes forever – he raised his hands and put them in various places around mine.

His finger moved, and suddenly…the room was filled with celestial music. The tunes blended together flawlessly. The song was beautiful, and filled with a voice. The tone of it was optimistic, not quite cheerful, but as if someone was climbing out of a pit of despair, and seeing sun again for the first time.

I listened to the melodies intermingle, and I realized something. If I were to suddenly stop playing, the song would be incomplete. Sure, his fancy finger-work could carry the song, but the core would be missing. If he stopped, the song would come to a crashing halt.

One could not live without the other.

I was lost in the melody – no longer concentrating on my own rhythm, but on his. I cared only about him, and not myself. I felt his cool body against mine, and could only think of how this man deserved someone to love him, take care of him, and protect him.

That outward anger was a mask for hurt. I knew it had to be. I couldn't bear to think about his private moments of sorrow. Did he still mourn over his wife? Did her name break his heart? Heaven forbid…did he think himself unworthy of new love?

"That's it," he whispered into my ear encouragingly, pulling me from my thoughts. My hair lied partially over my shoulder and down my back, and I felt it move gently. The tip of his nose grazed the skin of my neck as it parted my hair like a curtain.

He was nuzzling me. Yet, his fingers were undeterred. It took all that I had not to moan out from his sudden sensual touch.

But this felt different – it was not purely sensual. It was careful, adoring, sweet, and full of need.

He whispered again, and I felt his breath all down my neck and shoulder. "We are coming upon the end…shortly now…"

All sense of time was lost. I could have played for an hour and not noticed. From one moment to the next, all that I could feel was his tender caress.

I never wanted it to end.

"And…stop." He breathed, softer than a butterfly's wing. My finger plucked the last string, and the sound suspended into the air, slowly fading into silence. I lowered my hands slowly and exhaled. His nose and lips brushed up and down my neck, not halting their movements. My body grew wanton, and fell on its own accord, resting against his body and shoulder, my head was turned to the side, allowing him more room.

One of his hands slid up the length of my arm from the elbow, brushing my flowing hair away to flow down my back. My mouth let out an involuntary moan.

He suddenly stopped, kissing the rise of my shoulder before withdrawing. I turned my head toward him, and saw that his nose was but an inch from mine. I froze, looking down at the proximity of his lips before up into his blackening eyes.

But unlike the other times, he did not look hungry. He looked…

"My dearest Seraphina, that was perfect." He said reverently, his hand lifting to settle his fingertips on my cheek. My lips were unable to stay together; they gaped open gently as I simply looked at him. "You are perfect."

A blush rose in my cheeks again. He took a slow breath before leaning his forehead against mine. His cool skin soothed the flame upon my flesh.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the desire.

I needed him.

"Happiness has returned to me…"

His words had barely sunk into my mind before his lips were on mine.

The kiss was slow.

Tender.

Loving.

Perfect.

It felt so _right_.

And in that moment, I had all I'd ever wanted.

* * *

Marcus

My hand stilled upon the charcoal in my hand, pausing my drawing completely.

Something had changed – dramatically enough to cause my mind to snap to attention.

Didyme noticed the change as well. She stood from her position on the lounge and walked to me, touching my shoulder.

"My darling? What is it?" she inquired.

I phased out all around me, focusing on the bonds of those in the fortress. The niggling in my brain was not unpleasant, so I did not worry.

Too much.

I paused as the answer was immediately manifested.

Caius and Seraphina – no longer was the bond friendly and colored purple, but it was now unbreakable, and a passionate red.

My God.

They were in love.

Unbreakably and undeniably so.

"Marcus?" Didyme's voice met my ears. I turned to her slowly and only smiled.

The shine in her eyes told me that she understood.

"I knew this day would come!" she gushed, beaming. "Oh! At last!"

I chuckled, standing and taking Didyme's waist in my arms, lifting her up off of her feet to my height. I kissed her through a smile, setting her back down. She giggled madly and jumped up, wrapping her arms around my neck for yet another.

"We've got to tell Aro and Sulpicia. They'll be thrilled!"

"Now, angel; do not be too hasty. Let them settle into their relationship. If I know Aro as well as I think I do, he will thoroughly search Caius' thoughts to see if their relationship is genuine before subjecting his daughter to his love."

"…It is genuine, isn't it?"

I gave a deep chuckle. "Of course."

Her smile returned. "My brother has always been a prude. Fine, we'll leave them alone for now."

Didyme slid back down my body and settled onto the floor, leaning her head onto my chest. I put my hand on her back to gently hold her against me. It was wonderful to see that Caius had found someone to share a soul with. _Perhaps he would become more tolerable, _I inwardly jested.

* * *

Caius

She had accepted me.

There was no hesitation in the kiss; no fear…nothing to tell me that she did not want this. But the beauty of the moment was affirmed once we parted, and I saw the smile that graced her lips.

Never in my entire existence had I ever thought that I would fall for a human.

Many had shallowly fallen for me shortly before their deaths solely based on my appearance, and I enjoyed gaining their trust before breaking it.

But I had no desire with Seraphina. I never wanted this moment to end, and fade into memory. I wanted the heat and the passion to be foremost in our interactions from this day forth.

"Caius…" she whispered, drawing my attention to her. "I…"

I listened with rapt attention. Her brows danced as if fighting with herself. I waited patiently, watching her face change into many different expressions. I was almost worried.

"Caius, I think I…"

I gave a gentle smile, lifting my finger to touch her lips, carefully silencing her. "I think I understand."

She gave a shy smile and puckered her lips to kiss my finger. I beamed, removing my finger to kiss her again.

I stood to my feet and held her in my arms, adjusting her body so that she was comfortable. She broke the kiss this time, hugging her arms around my neck.

How wonderful it felt to be embraced again…

"It is getting late. I shall walk you to bed."

She paused for a moment before nodding, allowing me. I kissed her forehead, walking her slowly and leisurely to her room. On the way, she snuck kisses to my neck, and I, to her forehead and lips.

Once we reached her room, I set her down. She stood awkwardly in front of me before biting her pink lip.

"Um…"

"I am in your way – forgive me."

I turned, setting my hand on the knob to leave. She gasped.

"Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks, turning around. I lowered my hands to my side to indicate my lack of urgency to leave the room.

"Yes, princess?"

Her cheeks filled deliciously with her sweet blood.

"Will you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

I smiled, touched by her request. "Of course." I replied, bowing my head.

I bowed to no one. Yet…I would bow to her.

She returned my smile and stepped around me to stand behind a changing screen. A short time later, she returned to me – her hair brushed out and her nightgown covered by a robe. She removed the robe and slipped into her elegant bed, patting the mattress next to her. I stayed atop the coverings so that she stayed warm, and leaned onto my elbow next to her.

We spoke of many things – firstly, of the harp. She complimented my skill and expressed the desire to learn more. Then we talked of more music, moving on to art, and eventually, Johanna. Lines of deep worry etched into her face, putting a wrench in my heart. I did my best to soothe her fears, but I could not push them away entirely.

Soon, her speech began to quiet, and her eyes drooped downward. I smoothed the covers over her and soothingly stroked her hand until her speech stopped, and her slumber began. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, whispering only to her.

"I will never leave you. You are everything to me now."

My words rang true, and I meant them with all of my heart and soul. I only hoped that she had heard me.

The night passed by, and I did not leave her bedside. I could not bear it. Leaving her for only a moment was torturous.

She was a part of me, now. And I wanted it no other way.

* * *

_**This is the song that inspired this chapter. I imagine it as the one they play together. Delete the spaces and it should lead you right to it. Thank you for reading! Remember to leave feedback!**_

_** www. youtube watch?v= sDbNPMJPENo**_


	17. Confessions and Confusion

"Whenever you are ready," Caius' voice drifted into my ears, causing me to grin like an idiot as I sat at the piano.

We had finally become a harmony; two parts that complimented each other and translated into beautiful music for all to hear. The song we had meant to rehearse and perform was finally ready. He and I were giving it one more run-through before the performance. Interestingly enough, as soon as our hearts became one, the song no longer felt like two cloths crudely stitched together – the fabrics disjointed and with mismatching patterns that almost made the work grotesque. Instead, we were still two differing cloths, but with a similar harmony and a perfect median.

I took a slow breath, calming my nerves that were still dancing from the sound of his voice, and played the opening chords. As soon as I finished the twelve measure introduction, Caius lifted his violin and joined with me. The song was flawless. I even caught the dynamic and meter change during the second repeat – which I had missed on every rehearsal, but Caius told me I could cut it out if I couldn't hit it. It was a far cry from our first few rehearsals where he would stop the entire piece to simply chide me for not holding a note long enough, or giving it proper intonation.

I lost myself in the song, feeling the notes become music; parts of a whole. No note was more important than any of the others. Soon, we reached the final page of the music. My body swayed gently with the glissando, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as Caius reached his sparkling high notes on the "E" string of his violin.

The song came to a close, and the last note faded into oblivion. I didn't miss a single one.

Caius' arms were around me in an instant, his violin gently set onto its case. I smiled, leaning back into his cool body. His breath tickled my ear.

"_Perfect._"

* * *

The piece was going perfectly. Not a single mistake thus far.

In the ballroom sat every member of the Volturi – save Johanna. Aro and Marcus were sitting front and center, their wives at their sides. Immediately flanking Aro was Renata and Felix. Jane and her twin, Alec, sat beside Marcus. Although I enjoyed playing the song with Caius, performing in front of the entire coven was daunting.

But all too soon, the piece was over. The moment that Caius and I had prepared for so meticulously was finally over. Sulpicia jumped to her feet and clapped enthusiastically – the perfect picture of a caring parent. Aro stayed seated, but applauded with an ecstatic grin. The rest of the Guard gave appropriate praise. Caius stretched out his hand and took my own, tugging me gently to stand. Caius bowed his head in acknowledgement of his performance, glancing sideways at me and smiling. I followed his suit and curtseyed. The curtsey was choppy, but it got the job done.

I felt a pang of disappointment that Johanna wasn't with the rest of the coven. The pang turned dominant, dampening my mood. Why was this happening? I thought I'd given up on trying to help her.

"Seraphina?" Caius' voice pulled me from my tune-out. I looked up at him and quickly restored my smile.

"Hi," I returned lamely.

Sulpicia interrupted our exchange by crushing me in a hug. "That was beautiful, my darling! I felt tears in my eyes!" I chuckled gently at her little tongue-in-cheek reference to their venom. Vampires couldn't cry tears, but sometimes, venom leaked out. I'd only seen it happen a handful of times, and most of those occurrences weren't related to emotion.

"Thank you," I replied, returning her hug. She kissed my head twice in quick succession, pulling away.

Aro and Marcus appeared over her shoulders, both of them smiling happily. Both of them offered compliments and excessive praise. Caius stood silently at my side, but our hands soon found each other's. He held mine in his larger one, his thumb stroking the pad between my thumb and pointer finger.

"I was not sure if you would truly perform – I heard of the difficulties…" Marcus said delicately, as if our failed practice attempts were a sensitive topic. We both chuckled instead.

"Things have been much more harmonious as of late." Caius replied, turning his head to smile at me. I smiled back, but my blush was much more noticeable than any teeth I showed.

"For which, I am very glad." Aro beamed, pecking my forehead. "Now, what is your next project, _preciosa_?"

"Ah…well…" I scrambled for words. Truth be told, I really didn't have another project in mind. It was summer, and I just wanted to enjoy myself. Take it easy, be lazy, eat candy, and such. All while being with Caius.

Gosh…Caius really was a part of my life now. He would have to be included into many of my thoughts. Having to switch my method of thinking was going to be difficult.

Or was it? He already dominated many of them. The small sliver of time we weren't together, my thoughts always ran along the lines of, _"I wish Caius was here. I wonder what he'd think of me doing this. Would this make him smile? He must think I sound like an idiot."_

_Sera. You are pathetic._

"No, not really." I muttered, conceding from any affirmative feedback I was planning. Sulpicia giggled.

"Having a goal is an integral step of forward progression." Aro said matter-of-factly. "I would find something constructive to do with your time, dear one."

"She could just re-adjust the Tower of Pisa to stand up straight or something." A sarcastic voice echoed from the doorway. All remaining heads of the ballroom spun around to the voice of Johanna. She leaned against the doorframe – looking ruffled and rather like hell – but her eyes were somewhat attentive, rather than vacant. She had her arms folded, with her fingers curled into fists.

My eyes went next to Demetri, who stared at her as if she'd just descended from heaven in front of them all.

Everyone stared. The brief shocked silence was broken by a cry from Sulpicia. She darted across the room and took Johanna into her arms, squeezing her close. Johanna kept her arms folded, looking rather bothered by the hug.

"My darling Johanna! We've all been so worried-!" Sulpicia whined, smoothing Johanna's hair repeatedly as if a quick fix was possible.

Johanna scowled. "Yeah, sure…"

Sulpicia looked wounded, but didn't retreat from Johanna. "We have been." She said firmly. "Didn't you hear any of our knocks? I know you ate the food we left. We wanted to talk to you, but you wouldn't allow us entry."

Her voice changed from concerned to frustrated almost instantly. I understood exactly how she felt. It was so hard to have someone repeatedly push away much-needed help, then attempt to push the blame onto the ones who took the time to help.

Sounded a little like the justice system, really…

"We're glad that you're all right." Marcus gently cut across the visibly upset Sulpicia with a calm voice, giving Johanna a little smile. Johanna softened a bit at his smile, but lightened from homicidal to irritation. Aro walked to stand by his wife, sliding an arm around her middle.

"Johanna, apologize to your mother."

"No,"

"Johanna." Aro's voice was sharp and ready to discipline.

No, no, no, this was _not_ what needed to happen. We were about to drive her into isolation again. No, no, no!

I opened my mouth to intervene – honestly, I didn't know what I was going to say; but just before sound left my mouth, Demetri spoke up.

"Master, allow me to take Johanna into the gardens for some fresh air? I think it would do us _all _some good."

All heads snapped to Demetri as if rehearsed. My head was a few milliseconds behind thanks to my dull human reflexes.

"I think that would be wise." Marcus answered, still seemingly more calm than everyone else in the room. Caius' hand found mine, holding it tightly as if my life was in danger. I glanced at his face, catching his stony expression.

Demetri didn't waste another second. He gestured toward the door for Johanna to leave.

* * *

_Johanna_

God, I just wanted these people to leave me the hell alone.

Seeing their nauseating sympathetic expressions and hearing their false words of caring were just enough to make me want to just…claw someone's eyes out. Seriously.

I didn't want to go outside. I didn't want to be alone with anyone. Especially Demetri.

Haven't I already been made enough into a spectacle? I felt like some damaged, freakish creature stuck behind bars for the world to see. The bars would have space enough for them to poke and prod me with their words.

I hated them all.

Yet…in that hatred, I hated myself for hating them. No, I hated myself anyway; hating them was just part of the deal. I couldn't be sure anymore. I felt like I didn't know myself anymore, and it pissed me off.

Demetri opened the door to the outside gardens for me, and his hand settled on my lower back. I arched my body away from him, making it obvious that I didn't want to be touched. Not by him, or anyone.

I didn't want to be touched ever again, really…

"Johanna, please." He spoke, his voice gentle with that goddamn pleading tone again.

"Shut up." I promptly replied, walking purposefully toward the brick wall of the courtyard with full intent to kick it. I slowed before I got there, my motivation diminishing to inflict more pain on myself. I stopped between the rosebushes and the fountain, sighing deeply, but slowly. I heard the water trickling rhythmically next to me, but I didn't hear Demetri approach. I felt him instead.

He stood directly behind me, the cool temperature of his body radiating through the air and my clothing to my own skin. He didn't have to touch me to tantalize me.

_No, no, no, damn it, no._

The last time I felt that was when I was with Benito and _look_ how that turned out. The feeling was bad. It was a looming chain and death sentence – like being able to wear a noose around your neck for a day before hanging from it in the evening. It was foreboding and promised inevitable pain.

_No._

"Johanna?" he asked, his voice careful.

"Why did you bring me out here, Demetri?" I returned, trying to keep my voice in a monotone. God, I hadn't been outside in _forever_. It felt strange, like wearing a shirt backwards all day.

I didn't like it.

But then again, I was pretty numb at the time. I'd found a new way to deal with the pain. It worked for me – but it also has its costs. As did everything.

He paused, saying nothing. After several seconds, he spoke.

"We're all worried about you. You probably know that."

"Did they send you to spy on me or something?" I spat, rounding on him. I looked up at him, my face screwed into a furious expression.

"No." He said evenly, his jaw tightening in that little way that it did when Felix annoyed him.

"Then why did you bring me out here? God, Aro didn't ask you to kill me, did he? I know that I'm fucking useless to him anyway."

He bristled, affronted by my language. It was so funny how little words could get them to just lose their minds.

"No," he repeated, his teeth grit. "I thought you could use some fresh air. And I wanted to talk to you."

* * *

_Demetri_

_Why_ did she have to make this so hard? Why? Couldn't she see the effort it took to keep myself from losing my composure and letting her have a piece of my mind? How badly I wanted to scold her for her behavior. Not because it was what Aro wanted – but because I could see that it was hurting her, and everyone around her.

Especially me.

_Dear God, Demetri. This is all about you, isn't it?_

This encounter already had me terribly on edge. Johanna was naturally pretentious and always itching for a fight, but this time, it was different. She wasn't fighting to win. She wasn't even fighting just to fight. Her entire presence smelt of something vile – chemical. Artificial. Unnatural.

It wrinkled my nose, a far cry from her lovely natural scent of honeysuckle and unfinished oak. Why did she smell that way? What had she done?

What was she going to do?

"Then talk." She said in a deadpan voice, looking me straight in the face. It was strange…her eyes were not focused. They were glossy and ghostly. Like the remnant of what used to be.

I felt as though I was talking to a crazed lunatic – a snake coiled and ready to strike without a moment's notice. I promised to be careful.

"Johanna…what have you done to yourself-?" I cut myself off. That didn't feel right to say. _Try again._ "What can I do to help you?"

She scoffed, and then laughed madly. The reaction frightened me.

"I'm beyond repair. I wasn't wanted to begin with. C'mon, you remember. When pwetty widdle Sera and I came to the fortress, Aro would only take her. But she insisted that I come along. He only agreed to it because he wanted her to be happy _so_ badly that she'd stay. I was never _wanted_, Demetri. Do you know how much it _sucks_ to be rejected and abandoned _three_ times?"

I recoiled. Three times? I could only count two –

Oh.

Her mother.

I'd never considered how she felt about her early childhood. I doubted that she even remembered it. Apparently, I was wrong. She remembered more than I thought.

"Johanna…you may have felt rejected in the past…" I validated her feelings, seeing her neck and shoulders relax, encouraging me to continue. "But that is not the case now. You are somewhere where you are loved and cared for. Benito was wrong for you, and he obviously did not treasure the jewel before him. You are here and you are loved! If you seek no more rejection, then here I stand!"

The last sentence flew from my lips without thought. My heart crowded my judgment.

_Damn. Was that a mistake?_

I was shocked and surprised with myself. My eyes watched her intently. She blinked, her brows crinkling.

"…what?"

I took a deep breath, slightly extending my arms out to my sides. "Here I stand. I am in want of you. Nay, in _need_ of you. I have felt it since you first arrived and began to reside with us. My Johanna…the fire within your soul is the fire I have been searching for my entire existence. Please say something?"

She only stared at me, the snake slowly uncoiling.

"What's the catch, hmm? What do you want from me? You can't want me. Nobody wants me."

"Then change my name to 'nobody'."

Her shoulders slumped and she looked down at the ground. The icy fortress around her melted, leaving her a vulnerable mess before me. I watched her carefully, reaching my hand forward and taking one of hers. She didn't yank it away as I anticipated, but instead, held it tighter. She tightened her chin as if trying to keep it from wobbling.

She looked up at me, large tears in her eyes. "I have waited and fantasized about someone wanting me for me – not for them. Demetri…I wish you had told me sooner."

_Sooner? I was just realizing this now!_

I reached up and touched her cheek. "I apologize."

* * *

_Johanna_

He wasn't lying. I could feel it.

It wasn't how I'd imagined it. Instead of feeling a piece of me becoming complete, I felt like something had broken of f and fell away forever.

He didn't know what I had planned.

He didn't know what I intended to do.

_How could I continue knowing he felt this way about me?_

"I apologize." He said, his thumb stroking the arch of my cheek. My tears spilled over as I leaned into his touch. I hated myself more than ever. Look what I'd done to him.

I was about to destroy him. I couldn't return this love that he had for me. I was incapable and inept.

"It's okay." I whispered. My eyes opened and looked up into his walnut-shaped crimson ones. His face was near mine, our foreheads almost touching. I found my arms lifting to hold onto his muscled upper biceps. I felt grounded with him; safe.

Everything I was feeling was contradictory. Everything was unsure, yet confident at the same time.

I couldn't think straight. I could barely concentrate.

_Damn pills_.

"Johanna…may I kiss you?"

My heart picked up for the first time in months. _What? He wants to kiss…me?_

I didn't respond; my silence being my answer. Our foreheads touched, and then our lips. I vaguely wondered if he could taste the painkillers I'd chewed up an hour previous. The thought disappeared after a moment into the kiss. If my thoughts weren't scrambled before, they definitely were then.

My arms moved up and hugged his neck, holding him desperately to me. He broke the kiss, his arm around my waist. My breathing was heavier, and I'm sure my cheeks were flushed.

_It's from the cold_, I lied to myself.

"Promise me you will let me care for you. Let me lift you from this darkness." He breathed against my lips.

I nodded, dazed and frankly, willing to let him kill me if he wished at the moment.

The roughened edges of my soul were softened, and I felt more human than I had in years.

Then my eyes opened suddenly.

This was a choice. One that I could make for myself and only me. One that Aro couldn't make for me or force upon me.

But was I making this choice for me or for Demetri?

_Me._ _I want this._

"Is that your whole intention? To court me so I'll not be depressed?"

"I want you to be _mine_. Human, immortal, hateful, loving, purple, white, willing, or not."

A tremble flew through my body.

_Good answer._

I nodded again. "Okay."

He blinked. "You're…agreeing?"

"Yup." I answered simply.

He smiled then, kissing me again.

It broke my heart somewhat to see him so happy.

He had no idea.

_He had no idea._

* * *

_Seraphina_

Caius and I were lying on my bed, his arm around my waist and his nose in my hair. I was sipping hot chocolate – my favorite leisure treat – and trying not to snarf my hot chocolate by giggling from his actions.

"Someone's bashful," he remarked, and I could feel him smirking against my scalp.

"Someone is causing me to be," I volleyed, smirking also. Two could play this game.

"Your head is hotter – you're blushing."

"I am not!" By pointing it out, I was blushing more. He chuckled, kissing my head tenderly.

"You're adorable. Like my own personal kitten that I can play with all the day long and never tire of."

_Aw, he called me his kitten._

I leaned against his chest more comfortably, turning my head to kiss his shoulder. He smiled, smoothing my hair out of my face. He set my hot chocolate on the nightstand, nuzzling my hair with his nose again.

The sounds and sensations around me suddenly dulled – something I had never experienced. I panicked for a brief moment. Was I dying? Passing out? Oh, _please _don't vomit again!

My vision didn't black out, but rather, was pushed away by something conjured in my mind. They were flashes – almost indiscernible flashes of something achingly familiar. There was a shot of Johanna's bathroom in her chambers; the floor…the light switch…and finally, a fading darkness. Though the blackness clouded my sight, I was fully conscious. I could hear Caius distantly calling for me; his tone was light, and then turned pleading.

"_Sera? Seraphina. Seraphina!"_

_This couldn't be a vision, could it? It doesn't feel like one. It's…different. Are my visions evolving, or is this something else?_

I was simultaneously and equally terrified as I was intrigued.

The energy was draining from me faster than I could gauge it. I'd never had a vision during the day before – if that's what this was, anyway.

The darkness stayed, enclosing me like a dense and inescapable fog.

Suddenly, it was over.

I gasped for air, as if I had stopped breathing for an entire minute. I turned my head to look at him, and he stared back at me in alarm.

"Where did you go? Are you all right?" he sounded very concerned, and his brow was creased in distress. I waved him off, bewildered myself.

"I'm fine…just tired. Exhausted, really. The performance and all…"

He sighed. "I should have known. It was cruel of me to demand your attention. Let me put you to bed."

Caius saying the words "me, you, bed" did something to me. A shiver ran down my spine, and I bit my lip to get a hold of myself. My cheeks flushed again, and he chuckled. I wasn't as discreet as I wished I could have been.

"My dearest Seraphina, you are more lustful than I ever would have imagined."

"Oh, shush!" I shrieked, smacking him with one of my smaller square pillows. He laughed, taking the hit before pulling back the covers and sliding me effortlessly into them. He covered me up and kissed my forehead.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked. He had stayed a couple nights at this point, and I felt foolish asking. Was this a scheduled thing now? Part of a routine? It was probably stupid to ask.

But he answered the same as he always did when I asked.

"If that is what you wish."

"And it is."

He smiled, lying next to me atop the covers. His lips found my head again, keeping them there for a few moments before letting go.

I closed my eyes, rolling against him and trying to sleep. I was determined to fall asleep – perhaps I would have a more clear vision of whatever that little Twilight Zone moment was…

One thing was for sure – my visions were trying to tell me something. I only wish I knew what it was.

* * *

**I apologize for the untimeliness, dear ones! Things in my life are busy, but I'm all right; your concerns are touching. :) Next up is "An Angel Returned". As soon as I get back into the swing of my schedule, you will see more updates. After January, I'll be able to focus solely on my works. I've volunteered to write a show for a charity organization, and it's taking up all of my time and creative energy. Phew!**

**I'm also looking forward to writing more "fun" things. Less of this heavy and emotional business. "Childhood Tales" is one that I haven't touched in a while that I want to get back into. I've got some funny ideas set aside for it. If you have anything you'd like to see in it, let me know!**

**Please take a few moments to review. I love seeing all the followers and favorites, but I'd love some feedback as well. **

**I miss you loves. I hope to be seeing more of you soon! :)**

**Loves,**

**Dani Jones**


End file.
